


Corrupted Blood (General Parasite Edition)

by GeneralParasite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 79,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralParasite/pseuds/GeneralParasite
Summary: Alternative universe RWBYWhile everyone knows that Grimms are creatures that serve under their queen Salem, cause destruction and hunt down humans either hunters or villagers, there's a secret that nobody even the council even knows. There are those who possess a hybrid power to become humanoid grimms, they can either help humanity fight off the grimm or help salem take control of Remnant. The Story will focus on Jaune and of how he will overcome his hidden power throughout Beacon, help his friends in his adventures and fight off against Salem and a new threat to Remnant.Alternative Universe/OC/Story Change/Harem





	1. Volume one: Reborn part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story so I would appreciate any critiques and tips of how to improve my story later on and any mistakes I've made in the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Reborn

Remnant, a world full of monsters know as "Grimm", hunters and huntresses and faunus may hold more secrets than others may known. Ever since the creation of the grimm, there's a secret society of Hybrid humans and grimms known as "Corrupted blood" as they posses the power to turn themselves and others into humanoid grimm. Although they have to the power to help remnant from the threat of Salem and the grimm, there are those who decided to aid the grimm and attack the humans. As they hide away from remnant so the council wouldn't find them and genocide them, some explore the world of remnant to aid those in need, And this is how our story starts, as a Corrupted saved the life of a dying child.

Jaune Arc  
Age: 4

The sun was beaming towards a young boy woke up on his bed as he awaken from his sleep and stood up and headed downstairs to find his mother (Andrea Arc), his father (Leonardo Arc) and his four sisters (1. October Arc-Oldest) (2. Halen Arc) (3. Dylan Arc) and (4. Raiden Arc)

"Morning Sweetheart" His mother said as she placed down a plate of toast "How did you sleep?"

"Good" he replied as he ate his toast

"Well that's good kiddo, because I could use some help with the chicken coops, I think some coyotes have been sneaking in during the night" His father said as he finished his coffee

"Ok" Jaune replied as himself, his father and October finished their breakfast and went outside to check on the chicken coop

"Ok kids, shout out if you find anything, If you need me, I'll be fixing the fence" Leo said as he went to grab some wooden planks leaving Jaune and October to look around the area to find any opening for coyotes

"Jaune" October spoke to break the silence between them "there's something I need to tell you"

"Yes October?" he asked of what she wanted to say as she hesitated on her words

"I may be leaving soon...to go to Signal" she said as those word felt like a stabbing to his chest

"How long would you be gone?" he asked

"Maybe four-five years" she responded as jaune was shocked by this news. one of his older sisters is leaving to become a hunter, just like their ancestors before them

"Jau..." she spoke but was cut off as sounds of trees falling down came from the forest

"What was that?" Jaune asked as sounds were coming from the forest, as they both stood in fear of the sound

"Jaune go get da...." October whispered until a beowolf ran out of the forest running towards the two children but was stopped by a man in a brown hooded cloak welding a axe as the stranger blocked the attack from the beowolf

"CHILDREN, GO TO YOUR FATHER NOW!!!" the stranger shouted as the children ran fast to find Leo

"DAD" October shouted to their father as he turned around in find his children with scared and worried expressions "DAD, THERE'S A BEOWOLF AND THERE A MAN WHO NEEDS HELP!!!" As she told him what's going on as he grabbed a pitchfork and ran towards where stranger is to help him

When he gotten there' the stranger was fighting off now three beowolves as the first one was missing an arm. As Leo ran towards one of the beowolves, he was able to stab one of them in the head in the eye socket and it fell down. The stranger was fighting off two beowolves at the same time as he dodged a claw attack by sliding underneath the creature as swinging his axe behind its back, leading the creature to die.

As the two were done fighting off the beowolves, the last one with it's arm cut off by the stranger earlier ran towards the two men as they looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Leo ran towards the creature to block its attack as the stranger ran towards the beowolfs head and hit with the axe multiple times before the creature dies.

*heavily breathing* "Hey, thanks for saving the kids" Leo said to the stranger as he was busy with something else. The stranger pulled out a dagger and started to cut out one of the beowolves heart out and put it inside his bag "Ummm....what are you doing?" Leo asked as his children were behind them seeing the aftermath of the attack

"I'm taking one of their hearts out, you see i'm actually a...." before the stranger could end his speech, another beowolf howled as it ran towards October, before stabbing the teen, jaune pushed her out of the way

Jaune chest hurts, he looked down to find that the beowolf had stabbed him in the chest area with its claws. Jaune coughed up blood as he was tearing up from the pain as he heard the scream from his older sister, he looked towards his father to find a shocked expression from him and the anger look from the stranger as he swing his axe and chopped off the head of the beowolf. Jaune fell down from the lost of blood as the stranger was pulling out the heart of one of the beowolfs, he cut it and held it by jaune's

"DRINK THE BLOOD!!!" he shouted as Jaune opened his mouth to let the blood go into his mouth. It tasted like rotten meat, he kept coughing up his own and the beowolfs blood as he passed out

* * *

 

"Jaune............please......wake up" Jaune heard a voice as he woke up to find October, Halen, Dylan and Raiden in his room in tear. As he opened his eyes, the girls expressions brighten up to find their brother still breathing

"JAUNE!!!!!" they shouted as they hugged him tightly making him hard to breath

"OH MY OUMS, JAUNE!!!" his mother shouted as she, his father and the stranger from earlier came into the room "I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!!!" she said as she was crying

"Ow mom, you're hurting me" Jaune said as his father wiped a tear from his eye with the stranger who looked happy to saved the boys life

"Um Jaune: his mother hesitated "This man would like to talk to you for a couple of minutes" She said as she and the rest of the family left the room leaving the stranger and Jaune alone

"I'm glad you're alright lad, I thought we lost you back there" He said as he grabbed a chair and sit down beside jaunes bed

"My chest hurts" Jaune said as he touched his chest an still felt a little bit of pain "But I thought I died?"

"Well lad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" the man said as he stood up from the chair "Jaune, have you ever heard of the "Corrupted?" the man asked the small child

"No" Jaune replied

"Well you see, back when the Grimm excited, there are humans who would drink their blood and become hybrids of both Grimm and Human. They are called Corrupted for they have been blessed and cursed from this power" The stranger said as jaune was shocked to find out about this information "Are you alright lad?"

"Yeah but, if Grimms blood can turn people into one of their own, then how come we never heard of it or hunters using this?" Jaune asked as the stranger sighed

"Well you see lad this is where it becomes difficult for others to understand. You see the council would never allow us to exist because to them we're just one of the grimms, and you need a High Corrupted Priest to become an member of the clan and gain the power to transform into one."

"Wait We?" Jaune asked as the man transformed from his human persona into a humanoid grimm, the man didn't looked like one of the grimm creatures but had it's skin and eye colour with the extra white pieces that the grimm would have. Before Jaune could scream from what he's seeing, the man covered his mouth

"Jaune, please" the man said to him with a demonic voice "Don't worry jaune, i'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually wanting to ask you if you would like to join myself and become my apprentice in training?" The man said as he removed his hand covering Jaunes mouth

"Wait...apprentice?" Jaune asked him as the stranger transformed back into his human self

"Jaune, I may have saved your life from death, but you will indeed become a Corrupted later on, in order to control that power, I will train you to use your power in control, but you're fate will be decided by your own" The stranger said as the boy was still shocked to find out about what's happening to him

there was five minutes of silence until Jaune spoke up

"Alright...I'll be your apprentice" Jaune said in agreement with the stranger "But what about my family, I can't leave them"

"Well they actually would like for me to stay here to train you" He said "Plus I don't really have a home since I'm always on the move" Jaune Brighten up as he's glad that he didn't have to leave his family behind "Now get some rest, we'll train tomorrow of how you can control your transformation" He said as he headed towards the door

"Wait" Jaune said to the stranger before he left the room "Who are you?"

"Alistair my lad" He said before leaving Jaune to rest up from today's event

 

End of Reborn part one


	2. Volume one: Reborn part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Reborn

*Breathing heavily*

"Come on lad, it's just over this hill" Alistair said to the now nine year old Jaune Arc as they were outside going to an unknown place that Alistair wouldn't say

*taking deep breaths* "Hey" *Breathing* "We are we going anyways?" *Breathing*

"Somewhere that my clan would use when they want to train and improve their skills" Alistair replied as he lend a helping hand to jaune as the boy accepted. As they reach the top of the hill, Jaune stood In awe as he found a cavern behind a water fall with two giant stone statues of what appears to be humanoid grimm holding a sword and a shield and in between the two statues is a iron door with carvings of a group of Corrupted fighting off Grimms.

"Who are the ones that are carved?" Jaune ask Alistair

"Those are our ancestors, the first of many Corrupted who were created by both the god of Light and the god of darkness" Alistair said as he look to jaune as the boy was giving a confused look "I'll tell you about them later" He said as he cut his hand and held it against the iron door as it opened to show a room filled with obstacles, weapons, armors, etc.

"WOW" Jaune shouted as it echo throughout the room

"Impressive isn't it?" Alistair said as Jaune Looked in wonder, Alistair then pulled something from his bag which was a sword and shield "Jaune I think it's time for you to learn how to use a sword and shield" Alistair said as he gave the child the sword and shield as Jaune noticed what he was given

"Wait...isn't this the......Crocea Mors?" Jaune asked

"Yes your mother and father wanted to give you for training for a long time, they think it's time for you to use it" Alistair said

"But this is my great-great-grandfathers. Shouldn't October have since she would be going to signal?" Jaune asked the man

"Funny you should say that....the gift idea was hers" Alistair said as he set up the practice dummies

"Wait! This was her idea?" Jaune asked

"Yep." Alistair replied as he finished the setup "Now are you ready?"

Jaune nodded as he and Alistair positioned Jaune to the middle of the room with the dummies surrounding him at each side.

"Ok, what you want to do is slash at each dummies within one minute while trying to dodge the arrows from the turrets up top" Alistair said as he went up to a balcony level room and sees jaune getting ready "Ready?" Jaune shook his head up and down "Good"

Alistair then pulled the lever down as the turrets then started to shoot arrows towards jaune, but he was able to block them using his shield, then he charged towards one of the dummies that was in front of him and slashed it in half and then went towards the other one, then the next, etc. Only fourteen seconds left Jaune sees the last one behind him but wasn't able to charged towards it because of the arrows that were firing at him, he then threw his sword towards the dummies head as it sliced the head off.

"Amazing job Jaune. You even have six seconds left, you're quite improving lad." Alistair said as he jumped down from the balcony level

"Thank you sir" Jaune said as he saw Alistair pulled out his axe "Um Ali...what are you do..." Jaune was asking him but before he could finish his sentence, Alistair attacked him but deflected when raised his shield blocking the attack, Jaune then swing his sword towards Alistair as he was blocking Jaunes attack with the belly of the axe (The handle of the war axe). Jaune then use his shield to stun Alistair to then slash his sword on Alistair's hand leaving a cut and him dropping his weapon on the ground leaving a worried look on Jaune's face

"Alistair!!!" Jaune said as Alistair kneeled down "I'm sorr..." before apologising, Alistair punched him in the face leaving jaune with a bloody nose "AH HELL!!!" Jaune shouted as he felt the pain "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!"

"Never let your opponents think they've won, when you see an opening, go for it and finish them" Alistair said as he reached for his bag to get a bottle of pink gel and spread it on his wound, then went over to jaune still in pain from the broken nose "Here lad, put some on your nose"

"What is this?" Jaune ask as spread the gel on his nose

"It's call "Perdona nuestros pecados", other Corrupted would use this so their wounds and broken bones would heal faster" Alistair said as he showed his hand towards Jaune to show his wound is healing within seconds.

As they both rest after their fight, jaune broke the silence

"So could you tell me about the gods of light and darkness now?" Jaune ask Alistair as the man pour water into two cups and gave a sandwich to Jaune

"I supposed it Is time to tell you, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone" Alistair told the child in a serious tone, the boy shook his head up and down "Alright lad, so a long time ago before humanity were ever creative...

(please watch RWBY volume 4: chapter 8 for background story behind the gods of light and darkness)

"and that's how humanity was creative." Alistair finished as Jaune was shocked for what he just heard

"Wait.....so if the god of darkness created the Grimm before humans, then how did the corrupted show up?" Jaune asked him

"Well lad, one of the first humans that were able to gain the power was a Neanderthal hunter who was looking for food until he found a beowolf, it slashed a wound upon his chest, after stabbing the beowolf, some of the creatures blood was spilled on his wound making him the first corrupted to ever be made." Alistair said as he gotten up from the ground "I guess we can call this a day and head home" He and Jaune grabbed their stuff and left the cavern "So, did you learn a lot from me today?"

"Yeah, thanks again Ali, and I also promised not to tell anyone about the you-know-what" Jaune said

"Thanks lad" Alistair said with a smile as the two went back to the Arc residence

* * *

Jaune Arc

Age: 17

Jaune was practicing his sword techniques outside his house while Alistair was talking to his parents about something important, over the years while Jaune was training with Alistair, Jaune's family were moving on not worrying about him. October graduated from Signal and Vale and now is working as a full-time huntress, Halen and Dylan went on to develop weapons for Atlas, and Raiden is now working at a mechanic shop with her partner who's a wolf faunus. Over the years, Andrea have given birth to three more daughters (5. Jack), (6. Wisdom) and the 7th (Catherine-youngest).

Jaune kept practicing his sword until he heard someone calling his name, he turned around to see Wisdom calling out for him

"JAUNE!!!" the seven year old yelled as she saw him waving "MOM AND DAD WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!!"

Jaune walk towards his house porch steps while looking at his sister "Thanks Wisdom" he said to his sister as he entered the house to find his parents and Alistair in the living room "You guys wanted to see me?"

"Yes Jaune, you see...." His mother stop midsentence with tears coming "Jaune...you been"

"ACCEPTED TO BEACON!!!! CONGRADUALTIONS BOY!!!!" his shouted in joy as he grabbed Jaune and strongly hugged him, making it difficult for jaune while his mother joined with her eyes tearing up

"I'm so proud of you!!!" She said as Alistair chuckled at this family moment

"guy...I....can't....breath" Jaune was trying to say something but was having a hard time to breath

"Alright guys, I think he had enough family love for one night" Alistair said as the two proud parents let go of Jaune to breath. "Congratulations lad, you're finally going to become a hunter"

"Thanks, but how did I got into Beacon? I haven't even gone to Signal or any of the other schools." Jaune ask Alistair as he opened up a glass of wine

"Well let's just say that I got the headmaster to return a favour and let you come, I've also vouch for you knowing that they may need someone to teach you about becoming a hunter" Alistair said as he pour four wine glasses and gave it to each of the family members of the room "Jaune, ever since I gave you the power of a corrupted, I wanted to make sure that you gain the knowledge and strength of becoming who you would like to become. But when I heard from October that you're willing to become a hunter, how could I say no."

Jaune was shocked of how much Alistair helped him into getting in vale, in reality, Jaune was appreciating the god of light and darkness for creating this helpful friend

"I...thank you Alistair" Jaune said in an appreciated tone "So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow kiddo" Leo replied to see Jaune shocked by the news

"WHAT!!!" Jaune shouted as he quickly ran up to his room "I NEED TIME TO P..." Jaune see that there are suitcases that have been packed already for him 'OK, CLOTHES ARE PACKED. THANKS MOM"

"NO PROBLEM SWEETIE!!" his mother shouted

Then Jaune ran back to the living room "Ok, now I need to a ride to get th..." he stopped as his father broke off the sentence

"Already done Jaune" He said as he was swinging his keys on his fingers

"You guys really prepare for this didn't you?" Jaune ask both of this parents and Alistair

"mmmmh yep" They said together as Jaune smiled in excitement

"I really appreciated this you guys." Jaune said as he hugged

"Just one question lad" Alistair said to Jaune "How are you on airship?"

"I get a little motional sick why?" jaune asked

"....no reason"

 

End of Reborn part two


	3. Volume one: The Shining Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of Shining Beacon

*sounds of vomiting* Jaune hated flying, but right now He hated Alistair the most for not telling him he has to go on an airship to get to Beacon

"I swear Ali, once I graduate from Beacon, I'm going to break YOUR nose and see how you like it." Jaune aid to himself as he wasn't having the most pleasant time on this goddamn ship. He was sitting near the rails as he was trying to keep his mind off from the ride. After what felt like a hour ride, they finally reached Beacon as it was just as amazing as it looks. As Jaune got off the ship, he was looking at his scroll to see his family members leaving him messages wishing him luck on the first day and one message from Alistair

'Good luck lad.' -Alistair

Jaune smiled as the message, Jaune, despite his what he said earlier, always looked up to Alistair as a personal hero, once a stranger to the family who was there at the right time to save him and October when they were children, to become a personal trainer and a member of the family.

He closed his scroll and find a white haired wearing white and silver clothing girl yelling at a girl wearing a red and black hooded dress, the girl in white was yelling at her which looks like an accident , until he noticed that she was waving a vial of red dust, which was leaving dust particles in the air and the girl in red and black was scrunching her face as she was about to sneeze.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" The girl in white kept asking as the red and black hooded girl was going to sneeze can cause an explosion until Jaune tackled the White and silver dressed girl away from the spot as the girl sneeze causing a small explosion. Moments later Jaune was beside the girl who was laying beside him

"Are you okay?" Jaune ask the girl who had an angered look on her face

"YOU DOLT, DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!!!" she shouted at him as she gotten herself up "AND YOU!!!" she pointed her finger towards the hooded girl "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry" Said the hooded girl with a apologetic look on her face

"You complete dolt" the white dressed girl said "What are you even doing here anyways? Aren't you too young to be attending Beacon?"

"well I"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where your going!" At this moment Jaune was getting angry of this brat

"LOOK PRINCESS, SHE SAID SHE WAS SORRY WHY DON'T YOU PISS OFF" Jaune yelled at her, leaving her and the hooded girl with shocked looks

"It's heiress actually" A woman wearing black and white clothing said as she was holding the red vial "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said proudly

"Wait" Jaune spoke "Isn't that the same company with the controversial labor forces and questionable business partners?"

"The same company" The girl replied

"WHAT?!! HOW DARE YOU TWO!!!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed the red vial and left angrily leaving the three to themselves

"umm...thanks" the hooded girl spoke to Jaune "Never expected someone to shout to the heiress of a major company"

"Well I can't take all the credit, you did me....." Jaune stare at the girl who mentioned the Heiresses name as she walked away "Never mind" Jaune said as he lend a helping hand towards the hooded girl "I'm Jaune by the way"

"Ruby" she accepted the hand and got off the ground "Wait...aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship?

Jaune should've seen that coming

* * *

"Aw come on, people get sick on Vtols all the time, it's perfectly natural to get sick being on an airship" Jaune said trying to defend himself against Ruby's comments "And weren't you the one who caused an explosion Crater Face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident vomit boy" Ruby said as they were walking towards one of the main buildings for the ceremony "So what kind of weapon did you bring?" 

"Well it's kind of old" Jaune then grabbed his sword and shield "It's called Crocea Mors, my great-great grandfather used it during the great war"

"So it's an hand me down?" Jaune shook his head up and down "Well I think it's great, kind of nice to use the classics these days"

"You sound like I'm some type of hipster" Jaune said as Ruby giggled at that statement "Anyways, what kind of weapon you got?"

"Oh nothing special" Ruby said as she reveal a giant scythe as it scared Jaune for a second "It's called the Crescent Rose, it's a custom scythe that can also transform into a high impact velocity sniper rifle"

"So it's also a gun?" Jaune asked

"Yep" Ruby said cheerful as she was proud in her creation

"Well that's nice" Jaune said as he see the girl smiling

"So..why did you help me back there?"" She asked him "You could have just walked by and not stand up for me?"

"Well what can I say, sometimes you have to choose your fate and stick what you've done" Jaune replied as he see Ruby blushed after his statement

* * *

As the two enter the building, Ruby noticed a Blonde girl calling for her while waving her arm

"Hey I'm sorry but that my sister so I may leave you so....bye" Ruby said as she walk towards her sister

"Well great, guess i'm on my own again" Jaune said with a sigh as he walk towards an open area, but for some reason he felt like he was being watched

-Meanwhile with Ruby and Yang-

"So, why were you hanging out with vomit boy?" Yang asked her younger sister

"His name's Jaune, and he helped me after I've exploded" Ruby replied

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, there was fire and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage!" Ruby said as someone was staring behind her "And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And the then she start yelling again! And now I felt really bad! And now I just want her to stop yelling at me"

"YOU!!"

Ruby screamed and jump into Yang's arm to find that it was Weiss that was behind her

"Oh god it's happening again!"

"You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss started yelling at Ruby again

"Oh my god you really did exploded." Yang said while holding her sister

-Back to Jaune-

Ok now he sure he was being watched, he turned his head in multiple directions to find the person, until he noticed Ruby getting yell again by the brat from this morning

"Yeah, and we could paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" Weiss said as she pointed her finger towards Jaune

"I don't think he's that scraggly" Ruby said

"Ahem-I'll keep this brief" A voice came from the speakers as the students took their attention towards the headmaster of Beacon "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you and all I see are wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

Ruby smiled after hearing that

"It is time for you to take your first step." Ozpin finished his speech as he left the stage for Glynda to take over

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begin. Be ready. You are dismissed"

"He seemed kind of off." Yang said

"It almost felt like he wasn't even there" Ruby said

"I'm a natural blonde you know" Jaune said to Weiss as she face palm and walked away

* * *

Jaune was depressed, he couldn't find his onesie, Dylan got it for him for his birthday. As he searched throughout his bag, he found a note in the bag from Alistair

_"Dear Jaune_

_I put the onesie back in your drawers, why you may ask?........_

_Bye Alistair"_

As Jaune put on his Black t-shirt and his blue sweatpants, he finds Ruby and yang in their pyjamas

"It's like a big slumber party" Yang said to Ruby

"I don't think Dad or Uncle Qrow would approve all the boys, though" Ruby replied as she kept writing something

"I know I do" Yang said as she stared towards the other boys as she growl as she turned her head towards ruby "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going" Ruby said as she kept writing until she noticed a shadow beside her

"Well that's nice" Jaune said "So how was your first day red? Made any new friends beside me?"

Ruby blushed at the name he called her "Well no.....not really." As she laid down on her sleeping bag

"Look it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't meet them yet." Yang said as she was giving hand gestures of help towards Jaune

As Jaune was thinking of what to tell Ruby, he looked towards a red head wearing a red blouse staring at him, as he waved his hand, she turned around and walked away. At least he knew who was watching him

"Got a stalker already lover boy?" Yang asked with humor Jaune as he saw the girl with black from earlier reading a book

"That girl" Ruby said

"You know her?"

"Not really." Ruby replied "She saw what happened this morning, but left before Jaune could say anything"

"Well, now's your chance" Yang said as she grabbed both of Ruby and Jaunes hand and she drags both of them towards the girl reading the book "Hellooooo. I believe the three of you may have know each other"

"Aren't you the guy who save the heiress and yelled at her?" the girl asked Jaune "And aren't you that girl who exploded?"

"Yes and yes, My name's Jaune and this is Ruby" Jaune said as he and the sister stood in awkwardness

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby

"I don't know, help me!!"

"So what's your name?" Jaune asked the girl

"Blake" She replied

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister, I like your bow" Yang said "It goes great with your pyjamas" she then winked at Jaune as he turned his head around to avoid the gestures Yang was giving off

"so...um...What's it about?" Ruby asked Blake

"Pardon?" Blake asked

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby asked again

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." Blake replied

"Sounds nice" Jaune replied as he saw the red head again looking at him but left again. Why is she so shy?

"I love books, Yang and my uncle used to read them to me every night before bed. Stories about heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves.

"That's very ambitious of you Ruby" Jaune said as the girls turned to him "To be honest, I think it's also noble of you to sacrifice so much to help others, in a way, it's very generous of you." Ruby blushed at what Jaune has said and Yang playfully punch Ruby's arm for what she's doing, they then gotten into a fight with each other

"Well Jaune, Ruby, Yang...it's a pleasure to" Blake was cut off by Weiss

"What in the world is going on around here!?" Weiss asked in a angered tone "Don't you realized that some of use are trying to sleep!?"

"Oh no not you again!!!" Both Ruby and Yang shouted

"She's right girls, people are trying to sleep" Jaune cut in the conversation

"Oh now you're on my si.."

"Judging by her attitude, She may need 15 hours of her beauty sleep" Jaune chuckled but was stopped as Weiss slapped him so hard, his left side of his face was covered with a deep colour of red. As she walked away angrily, the girls stare at Jaune and started to laugh of what just happened.

Worth it

 

End of Shining Beacon 


	4. Volume one: Blood of a Grimm, Mind of a human: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of Blood of a Grimm, Mind of a human

His eyes opened by the beam of light coming from one of the nearby windows as Jaune checked his scroll to find it was around six AM, as he arose from the sleeping bag on the ground he find the two sisters still asleep. He decided to leave them behind and went to go change into his regular clothing, while changing, he heard a noise coming his scroll, it was notification about a certain date as Jaune checked his bag for something.

'Shit, I'm out!!' Jaune worried as he ran out of a certain something, Jaune quickly panicked as he didn't want to screw up his Initiation. 'Well I hope there's grimm out there during the initiation' he try to calm down as he now searching for his locker for his weapon as he find Weiss talking with the red head that stalked him yesterday.

"Excuse me ladies" Jaune said as he sees the annoyed Weiss

"You again?" She said

"Yes Weiss it's me, Jaune. Your worst nightmare" Jaune sarcastically replied giving Weiss an even more annoyed look

"Hello Jaune, nice to meet you, I'm Pyrrha" The red head spoke

"So you must be one stalking me yesterday" Jaune said as he gave a handshake towards the blushing red head "To be honest, I thought there was something wrong with me you were staring at"

"Yeah, there is. It's your attitude" Weiss said as she stepped between him and pyrrha "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Well her name's Pyrrha"

"No you dolt, She graduated top of her class in Sanctum!"

"I think my mentor owes the headmaster there a beer" Jaune said

"Ah, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row...a new record!"

"I think my sister went there once"

*sigh* "She's on front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallows flakes box" Weiss said trying to explain who Pyrrha was

"Really?" Jaune said in surprised

"Well yes, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't good for you." Pyrrha said

"So is Smoking and drinking but nobody's complaining" Jaune joked as he opened his locker to gather Crocea Mors as the red head chuckled at his joke

"Ok stop, This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged!" Weiss said as she gave Jaune an annoyed look

"Well when you decided to change your tone, let me know so I will change my" Jaune said as he walked away

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation?" Jaune heard the Speakers as he recognised the voice as Goodwitch was speaking "Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately"

"Morning Lady-killer" Yang spoke as she and Ruby were behind Jaune

"Like wise" Jaune said "So, are you two ready for the initiation?"

"Yep" the sisters responded

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin said as all the first year students, himself and Glynda were standing at the edge of the cliff "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams" Glynda said "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today"

"WHAT?!!" Ruby said in shock

"These teammates will be with your for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin spoke "So it's your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby gave out a small scared noise

"That being said , the first person you made eye contact with after found with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

*It was at this moment, Ruby knew, she was screwed*

"After you've partnered up, make sure your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." Jaune sighed in ease after hearing this "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But your Instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

"Any other questions?"

The students shook their heads

"Good! Now take your positions."

"Ready Red?" Jaune asked Ruby as each students were launched

"Y..yeah" Ruby said in fear

"Try not to worry about it Red" Jaune said trying to make her calm, as she turned her head towards him and smiled as she launched

'Ok, here we go' As he said to himself, he launched towards the sky with the other students

* * *

As he past each tree within speed, Jaune prayed to Oum that there would a nearby Grimm to kill. He was focusing of trying to focus on his landing, when a spear went past his face, leaving a little cut on his chin 'BLOODY HELL!!!' Jaune said to himself as it almost impaled his skull, as he sees a tree in front of him, he used his hands to grabbed onto it and proceed to climb down.

"Ok, so if I were a Grimm (Which 50% I am) Where would I be?" Jaune said while trying to attract any nearby Grimm. As of luck, four Beowolves came out behind the trees growling at the blonde knight "Bingo" Jaune smirked

* * *

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha yelled trying to find him, she hoped she hadn't hurt him with her spear, as she kept searching, she found him with four corpses of Beowolves, which looked like they've been ripped apart from the inside and out, with Jaune heavily breathing as his clothes had some blood spots on him

"J..Jaune?"

"Oh hey Pyrrha" Jaune said "So....I guess we're partners"

"Jaune what happened here?"

"well I just slashed them, nothing else"

"Then why do they looked like they've been ripped apart?" Pyrrha asked

"I kind of got my sword stuck in one of their rib cages so I had to use my shield" Jaune said as he walked away from the corpses "You coming?"

She didn't know why, but there was something Jaune was hiding from her

As they headed throughout the forest, she kept wondering what happened back there, it wasn't possible that a sword and a shield could just rip Grimm apart

"So, how you think the others are doing?" Jaune asked Pyrrha

"Don't know, let's just hope they're okay" she replied as they found a cave entrance with markings of a scorpion and what looks like hunters and huntresses fighting it off

"Wait here, I'll check it out" Jaune told Pyrrha as he entered the cave, she hesitated but did what he said. He was in there for at least twelve minutes, she was getting worried that something happen to him

"JAUNE!!!" She shouted as the cave echoed as she sees a figure coming towards her

PYRRHA RUN!!!!!" Jaune yelled as he ran out to cave as a Giant Scorpion known as a "Death Stalker" came out of the cave

"Ready?" Jaune asked Pyrrha as he steady his sword and shield

"Ready" Pyrrha replied as they both charged towards the Grimm

 

End of Part one 


	5. Volume one: Blood of a Grimm, Mind of a human: part two

"Blake, Did you hear that?" Yang asked the girl in black as they were at the abandoned temple "What should we d-" Yang was cut off as she sees Blake pointing her finger up towards the sky. As Yang looked up, she saw Ruby falling, but was saved as Jaune was thrown into her as they landed onto a tree.

"Uhhhh. What happened?" Ruby asked as she was saw Jaune hanging upside down from a tree branch

"Hey red." Jaune said "So, what Grimm are you fighting?"

"It's a Nevermore, how about you?"

"Death Stalker"

"Lucky" Ruby said as she pouted

* * *

"Um, did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang

Before Yang could answer, they heard a Grimm growling from the forest, as they see tress falling down as a Ursa fell down in pain as a orange coloured hair girl rolled over 

"Awww, it's broken" she said in a depressed tone as a boy came behind the creature was catching his breath

"Nora (breathing) please (breathing) don't ever do that again" he said as he turned his head up to see the girl disappeared as she grabbed a chess piece and started singing "NORA!!!"

"Hehehe.....coming Ren!" she said as she skipped towards him

"Did that girl just ride on a Ursa?" Blake asked

"I-" Yang was cut off again as Pyrrha was running away from the Death Stalker from before

"PYRRHA!!!" Jaune shouted as she was in trouble "Quick Ruby, cut down this branc-" he then noticed Ruby was gone before he could end his sentence "NEVERMIND!!!" he said as he swing his body towards the top of the branch to find Weiss falling form the sky. Being the gentleman that Jaune is, he jumped off the tree to catch her mid-air "Hey, just dropping by" Jaune joked as they landed on the ground without Jaune being despite him landing feet first

"LET ME DOWN YOU DOLT!!!" she shouted at him, as of command, Jaune dropped her to the ground "Owww"

"You're welcome....Snow angle" Jaune joked leaving Weiss an angered look

"Great, the gang's all here!" Yang said "Now we can all die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she ran straight towards the Death Stalker with a charging strike, but was knocked back with one of it's claw. "Don't worry...totally fine" She said while trying getting up.

"RUBY, LOOK OUT!!!" Yang yelled as Ruby turned her head around to see that the death stalker was going to stab her with it's stinger, she noticed Jaune grabbing the stinger with his own hands

"J-Jaune" Ruby was shocked of how strong Jaune had a black mist glowing around his body

"DON'T!!!!" she then noticed his legs were changing into what appears to be the black colour that the Grimm would normally have "YOU!!!" his arms also transformed but with scales growing with sharp claws coming out of his fingers "DARE!!!!" his head was the last transformation as it change with the black scales, his mouth showing sharp fangs, white fragments grew across his face and his eyes turning red "HURT HER!!!!"

He yelled towards the death stalker as he ripped off the stinger and then proceeded to stab it between its eyes until a massive leak of blood was coming out of it like a hose, leaving the creature to screech in pain as it died. He then noticed the nevermore coming towards the group as he swung around and threw the ripped stinger towards its head and it impaled one its eye as came crashing down. He then walked towards the nevermore as his hands showed his growing, sharp claws coming from his fingers as he stabbed the head of the Grimm with his left hand, then the right, the left again, the right again, he kept the pattern of stabbing the nevermore as it screech in pain as he stab faster and faster until the creature stopped moving. He then went towards the chest area and put his hand in the chest as if he was searching for something. He then pulled out a heart and put it into one of his bags.

The group were having mixed emotions after seeing what Jaune did. Fear, shocked, worried, as they see Jaune going towards the death stalker, Ruby decided to walk to Jaune

"RUBY!!!" yang whispered to her younger sister and she didn't listen and went straight towards Jaune. Yang took noticed as she ran towards her

"J....Jaune?" Ruby asked the hybrid as he ripped out another heart, instead of putting it away, he took a bite out of it and then proceeded to finished the rest of it, as Weiss threw up for what he was doing "Jaune...is that you?" as she reached one of her hands towards his face but was stopped by Yang as she pulled away from him

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Yang screamed as she went protective mode as her eyes and hair glowed from anger, Jaune noticed this as he screeched in pain as he transformed into his human form "what the fuck are you?"

"You want to know who I am?" Jaune asked "I'm a corrupted" He said leaving the group with questionable looks

"A what?" Blake asked

"A corrupted, someone who half human and half Grimm. For generations, there are people who gained a power to become a hybrid between a Human and Grimm, we gained this power from a corrupted priest as we given a choice to either help humanity or help the Grimm." Jaune said as he saw shocked look from his classmates

"So, if you were given a power to become a Grimm, then why are you here? Why not work with a larger group of hunters or even Atlas?" Weiss asked

"Well even though I could do that....I won't." Jaune replied "Our kind aren't allowed to share our secrets to the open public, it could either cause a riot or be used by Atlas or The White Fang for personal use." he said as both Weiss and Blake gave a look of surprise from hearing that

"So...are we good?" Jaune asked Yang as she lowered her gauntlets

"Yeah...i'm sorry for snapping out, I'm just trying to protect my sis"

"No problem, as long we can keep this a secret...right?" Jaune asked the hunter and the huntresses as they nod in agreement "Good, so let's move on" as they moved on, Ruby was whispering Yang about something as her older sister nodded, leaving Ruby catching up towards Jaune as she was walking with him

"Hey...thanks for...you know" Ruby

"It's nothing Red, just trying to protect my friends" Jaune said as he turned his head towards her before she kissed him on the cheek leaving the group with different expressions. Yang smiled in approval, Weiss gave a disgusted look as she ran off to throw up, Blake gave a blank expression, Nora was busying looking at Ren, Ren gave a blank expression, Pyrrha's eyes went on fire seeing another woman kissing him. She then went up towards them in a calm expression

"So Jaune" Pyrrha said as she pushed Ruby away "When did you gained the power?"

"I think it's best we take this conversation somewhere private, I have a bad feeling if I talk about this, other students might hear about my secret." Jaune replied as they moved on their quest

* * *

"You knew about this didn't you?" Glynda asked Ozpin as they were watching the group with the cameras in the forest

"Yes I did. Alistair wanted to help the boy achieve his dream" Ozpin answered as he kept watching the live feed

"You don't think the boy would become-"

"No. He won't" Ozpin cut off Glynda "The boy may be younger than him, but he gained much more experience than him."

"Good point" Glynda said in agreement

* * *

"Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said as the boy joined his group upon the stage "Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester."

*clapping*

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR" Ozpin said as Nora hugged Ren "Lead by Jaune Arc!"

"Wait what?"

"Congratulation, young man" Ozpin said as Pyrrha playfully punch him but backfired as his arm was much stronger for her as she fell down instead

"And finally. Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forwards, you will work together as Team RWBY. Lead by...Ruby Rose."

'WHAT!!!!" Weiss screamed internally inside her head as Yang hugged Ruby While JNPR clapped and cheered for the young huntress

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said

 

End of Blood of a Grimm, Mind of a human: part two 


	6. Volume one: The badge and the burden part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire Chapter of The Badge and the Burden part one

"So then fearless leader, which bed do you want?" Nora asked Jaune as he was trying to keep a straight face after becoming the leader of his group, why him he kept asking himself, is it because of his relationship with Alistair? Did Alistair bribed Ozpin to make him leader? No, he wouldn't, he may act like an ass at times, but he wouldn't go as low to bribe.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him as he broke from his inner-thoughts to turn his head towards the red-head warrior

"Oh..yeah, sorry , just thinking to myself is all"

"Oh, well when you're ready, Team RWBY wants us to go to their dorm to...talk more about yourself." Pyrrha said as I nodded in agreement as I looked over towards the door to find an empty hallway, making sure nobody was there to listen near their dorm. As we entered Team RWBY's dorm, the girls were arguing about which bed would be theirs, Ruby was having a yelling completion with Weiss as they act like children who wanted to play with the toy first. Yang and Blake however were arguing about their beds as adults, Ren and Nora stared at each other, Pyrrha chuckled a bit from the scene the other team were causing, Jaune deadpanned after seeing "Professional huntresses in training" fighting each other

*Whistle sound* Jaune whistled towards the girls as they turned their heads focusing towards the blonde knight standing with his team. "Now that I gained your attention, isn't there any questions you ladies would like to ask me?" They all nodded as they tried to find room to sit but was finding it complicated with the four beds spread throughout the room, then Ruby sparked an idea

"I GOT IT!!!" Ruby shouted as Team (R)WBY turned their heads towards Ruby attention "Bunk beds" Ruby said as her team nodded in agreement as they forcefully pushed Team JNPR out in the halls as sounds of moving and construction were made. After what appears to be five minutes, the girls opened the door as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora looked inside to find two home-crafted bunk beds each side of the room.

"Ok Arc, tell us everything about the "Corrupted"!" Weiss commanded Jaune to speak about his alter state

"Alright, When I was four years old, me and my older sister were attacked by Beo-wolves, before any one of the Grimm could attack us, a man named Alistair and rescue us, but then one of them impaled me which lead me to my death, I was bleeding out fast, hell I still have the scars to prove it" Jaune said as he lifted up his hoodie to show the scars of the beo wolf's claw impailment, some of the girls were shocked to see this, Nora wowed while Ren's eye wide opened from the scars "If it weren't for Alistair, I would have died forever, he used his semblance to create an alternative form of myself, the "corrupted" if you will. After the attack, I woke up to find that I was given a power to turn into an Grimm and human Hybrid, Alistair then decided to spend most of my life training me to use my powers, teaching me about being an huntsman, but most importantly...becoming someone who I could look up to."

He then noticed the girls looking him with different expressions. Ruby and yang wiped their eyes from their tears, Weiss gave a smiled as if this was the first time he made her feel good, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha were smiling with pride, Nora on the other hand was giving off an confused look on her face

"So if you've been trained to use these powers, then why do you eat the hearts of Grimm?" Nora asked as on cue Weiss ran towards the bathroom, slammed the door closed, and proceeded to puke from what she saw earlier that day

"Well I'm glad you've asked Nora" Jaune said as he lifted up his bag on his back to show multiple Grimm hearts stored inside, they were shocked to find this

"JAUNE!!!" Yang yelled "Are you insane? You get in trouble!!" She said until she noticed something, she can't smell the stench coming from the hearts

"I was taught that once a week, a corrupted must at least eat one Grimm heart weekly in order to keep control of their alter-self. So in order to keep the hearts a secret from the public, we used the inside-skin of a Ursa and create a bag to carry out the hearts with us in case we needed a heart. As for the stench, you'll be surprised what the inside part of the Ursa could do for you."

"So that's the reason you ate a heart earlier." Yang said "Well thanks for giving Ruby nightmares for weeks lover-boy"

"Come on Yang, it didn't scare me" Ruby stated as se pouted in front of her older sister "Besides....Jaune isn't one of them"

"Jaune, may we see your other-self up front?" Ren asked Jaune, leaving the group surprised from what he said "It just that we didn't get a closer look on what you look like"

"Well I guess, if it's alright with everyone?"

They all nodded

"Alright then" Jaune said as black mist was around him, transforming him into Humanoid Grimm.

"well?" Jaune asked with a demonic tone, as the group hesitated to get closer, Pyrrha and Ruby decided to move up close to Jaune

"May we touch your face?" Pyrrha asked as she and Ruby blushed, Jaune gave a agreement nod, they raised their hands towards Jaune face as they felt the scales covering him

"Jeez yang, his scales feel tough as nails" Ruby said as her older sister came over to feel his face

"Oh my god his scales are tough as nails"

"So is this up front enough?" Jaune ask Ren as the boy nodded

"Just curious is all Jaune"

"Eh it all right, to be honest, I'm glad you asked" Jaune said as the girls kept touching his face "you girls done touching me?" he joked as the girls left go of his face while blushing

"I hate to ruin this little romance moment, but it's time to bed, so if you would kindly" Weiss said as she pointed her finger towards the door

As Team JNPR left the other teams room, they went back into their room and rest up for their first class tomorrow.

 

* * *

"You're up to something aren't you?" Glynda asked Ozpin as he was taking sips from his coffee mug noticing an anger look on her face

"I don't know what you're planning, but I just wanted to know. Why did you made that Arc boy the team leader?" Glynda ask as Ozpin gave a questionable look "Why didn't you chosen Ms.Nikos to be team leader?"

"Well that's the reason why. Ms. Niko's experience with leadership is the most excellent, but Jaune doesn't have much leadership skills, so why not let the boy learn by leading his own team." Ozpin replied as he kept drinking his coffee

"Hmm. Well if you think it's best, then so be it." Glynda said as she leaves the headmasters office leaving him alone

As Ozpin turned around looking outside the window, he kept thinking about Alistair 'I hope you know what you're doing Alistair'

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

Jaune opened his eyes to find the dark room where he and his team shared, he arose from his bed as he grabbed his scroll from the night table to find what time it is

*5:30AM*

he then walked towards the bathroom, as he was getting ready for a shower, he noticed the scars on his torso. He always wonder after the encounter that October felt that it was her fault Jaune was impaled as she avoided him after the accident. Once she graduated from Beacon, she hadn't stopped by to see her family when she became a full-time huntress, maybe she didn't want to see us after what happened.

After he finished his shower, he put on his uniform and walked to the only desk and decided to read one of his books that Alistair gave him

'The fourteenth demon'

*7:00AM*

As he kept reading his story, he checked his scroll to find what time it is, when he found out it was seven, he decided to wake up his teammates

"Hey Pyrrha, wake up." Jaune said towards the red-head warrior, but she was looking as she didn't wanted to get up

"hmmm....five more minutes..." She said as she rolled around her bed

"Pyrrha, it's 8:57AM"

"WHAT!!!" she shouted as she woken up Ren and Nora with her shout

"Ugh, keep it down" Nora said as she scratched her eyes

"Morning guys"

"You looked up and ready Jaune, what time did you wake up?" Ren asked

"Around five"

"Really, how come?" Pyrrha asked in surprised

"Just a habit" Jaune said as he went towards the door "I'll wake up Team RWBY so they won't oversleep"

As Jaune exited his dorm, he checked his surrounding area to see if anyone was there, as he knocked, he heard someone responding

"Coming" As the door opened he saw Blake wearing her kimono "Morning Jaune" She said

"Hey, are the rest of the girls up?"

"Yang's in the bathroom, Ruby's up but is struggling to get Weiss up from "Her beauty sleep" Blake responded as she opened the door to show Ruby trying to get Weiss up

"Weiss, come on. We don't want to be late for breakfast."

"Five more minutes" the heiress said as Jaune sparked a idea, he then grabbed Ruby and Blake and pulled them into a conversation

"Hey, you girls want to see something funny?" Jaune whispered to the girls as their heads nodded. Jaune then transformed into his Corrupted form and then proceeded to walk towards Weiss's bottom bed, he crept down to her side and he snapped his finger to wake up the heiress. As her eyes opened, she only saw a monster on her left side

"Morning love" Jaune said

*Inhuman screaming*

Worth it

 

End of part one of The Badge and the Burden part one


	7. Volume one: The badge and the burden part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of The Badge and the Burden part two

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of the Grimm have many names, but I prefer to call them as prey! HA-HA!" Said Professor Peter Port, Jaune had heard about the man when Alistair was teaching him about the different Grimm types, he always warned him that Peter Port may have the biggest ego out of all of humanity and Faunus. Was he right?

Yes, yes goddamnit

"Now as I was saying, Vale, as well the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in a otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in."

As Jaune listened to the Ports lecture, Jaune turned his head towards Ruby as if she was drawing something on her paper. As she finished the drawing, she lifted the paper, he saw a comedic drawing of Professor Port, Jaune and Yang chuckled at the drawing but Weiss was giving off an annoyed look. Their chuckled stopped as Port cleared his throat getting the attentions of the students.

"In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." Peter said with pride with himself "Moral of the story? A true huntsman must he honorable." Weiss grew her anger as she saw Ruby throwing paper balls towards Jaune "A huntsman must be dependable." She grew more angry as Jaune throwing the paper balls back towards Ruby "A huntsman must be strategic." She was going to burst in anger as she saw Ruby and Jaune chuckling at each other "Well educated and wise!" Weiss was gritting her teeth in rage

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Before anyone could answer, Weiss raised up her hand "I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out." as they turned their heads to the cage next to Professor Port (Wait, where did that came from?) "Step forwards and meet your opponent"

* * *

As Weiss returned wearing her regular clothing, Team R(w)BY and JNPR were cheering for Weiss

"Go Weiss" Yang yelled

"Fight well" Blake said as she was waving a RWBY flag

"Win one for the team Weiss" Pyrrha said

Ren gave a thumbs up

"CRUSH IT SKULL!!!" Nora yelled in excitement

"Go Snow angle" Jaune said

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby said

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said in annoyance

"Oh sorry"

"Alright. let the match, began." Professor Port said as he released the Boarbatusk from the cage as the creature charged towards Weiss, but she was able to dodged the attack

"Ha-ha, wasn't expecting that were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby said

Weiss charged towards the creature but failed as the Grimm pulled her weapon by it's tusk and began to drag her around until she stopped and began to pull her weapons away from the Boar like Grimm

"Bold, new approach. I like it!"

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby said gaining Weiss's attention as the boar threw her weapon across the room as it pushed her away. Weiss gotten herself up as she dodged another charged attack and began to run towards her weapon

"Weiss, go for it's belly! There's no armour underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled in anger giving Ruby a sadden look. As she turned her head back towards the Boarbatusk, the creature began to spin towards Weiss and she used several glyphs to block the creatures attack and proceeded to stab the creature in the stomach.

"Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

As Jaune looked between the two girls, he feels the tension from the two, Ruby saddened as Weiss was angry with her. Weiss took off as Jaune saw Ruby ran to find her partner. Jaune turned his heads towards Yang as she gave a worried look.

* * *

"Sheesh, what's with those two?" Nora asked as Team JNPR returned to their dorms

"Might be jealously?" Ren asked as Weiss didn't appreciate Ruby's cheers or helpful tips

"I just hope it doesn't hurt their team" Jaune said as he reading a book

"What are you reading Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him as she walked towards him as he was reading a "Guns and medication manual"

"I'm trying to figure out how I can turn my sword into a gun" He replied giving Pyrrha a confused look "What? I think it's best to have a extra gun just in case you know?" before Pyrrha could replied to that comment, they heard a couple of knocks coming from the door. As Jaune opened the door, he saw a worried Yang

"Hey Jaune, can I asked you for help?" Yang said as she looked at the others "Alone?" Jaune and Pyrrha gained a worried look as she was fearing about what happened earlier

As Jaune nodded, he and Yang stand outside in the hallway

"So, what's up?" Jaune asked Yang

"Well I was wondering if you could spend some time with Ruby? After what happened today, I think she needs a friend to help her out." Yang asked as he nodded In agreement "Thanks, me and Blake will head to the library, so try not to do anything" Yang said as she knocked on her dorm door as she and Blake walked away.

As Jaune sighed, he opened the door to see Ruby reading "Leadership skills for dummies" he then cleared his throat to gain Ruby's attention

"Oh..hey Jaune...what are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to see how you were doing after the episode Weiss gave earlier." Jaune said "So, what are you reading?"

"Leadership skills books" Ruby said as she pointed to the other books she read "After my talk with Ozpin, I think it's best to study more of becoming a better leader" she sighed in annoyance "But it's going to take forever to read all of this!"

Jaune then sparked an idea "Would you like some help?"

"Really?!" Ruby asked surprised

"Sure. As long you can help me turn my sword into a gun" Jaune replied as he saw Ruby Smile grew bigger

"Alright deal." She said as she hugged him "Now then, I'm on chapter four so far-" Ruby continued to talk about the chapter as Jaune was beside her reading along

* * *

"Thanks Jaune. I appreciate your help" Ruby said as it was about nine at night

"No problem Red. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yep" Ruby said as he leaves the dorm and headed back to his own dorm to find Ren and Nora sleeping, but Pyrrha as sitting on her bed

"So, how did it go?" Pyrrha asked

"We're able to finished off at least fourteen chapters so far, I'm going back to help her finished off her book" Jaune said as he went to the bathroom to change into his nighttime clothing

"I see, I'm glad you're helping Ruby" Pyrrha said as she gave a smile towards him until she then noticed something as Jaune smirked "You asked her to help you build a gun didn't you?"

"You're goddamn right" Jaune said as he turned his head towards her "But it's just a returning favour for helping her learn."

Her smile grew bigger as she knew, he'll Ruby either way, With or without a favour.

 

End of The Badge and the Burden part two


	8. Volume one: Jaunedice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of Jaunedice

"Jaune, where are we going?" Ruby kept asking Jaune as they were downtown of vale as he was taking her to a surprise for helping each other with their own work

"Well you see, you said we needed some parts for the gun right? I know someone who would be willing to sell some parts" He replied as he directed her towards the corner of the sidewalk and pointed towards a store with a skull on top of the roof as the teeth were replaced with bullets. The store was called "Point man". As Ruby saw the store, she squeal in joy.

"JAUNE!!! IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?!!" she yelled in excitement

"Yep"

She then grabbed him as she used her semblance and burst into the front door. As they entered the front door, she gazed in amazement, there's every type of gun created in Remnant. From Pistols to Chainguns, the store was packed and shelved as it getting ready for war.  As Jaune and Ruby looked around the store, Jaune walked towards the counter and ring the counter bell. As they waited for assistance, a older man in his fifties came out from the back room.

"Jaune?" the old man asked as Jaune nodded his head, the old man reached his hand out towards Jaune as they shook hands "Been a long time kiddo. And what do I owe to make your acquaintance?"

"Well Django, I'm here for parts that I need for a gun." Jaune said as he handed a list of certain parts require for the project "Also if you could get these as well, I would pay highly" He said as he pointed the bottom of the list while turning his back to Ruby who was still looking at the display

"I'll see what I can do" Django said as he went to the back to find the certain parts and the specific item Jaune asked for, as he left, another person came through the front door. Jaune turned his head behind him as he saw a tall teen with orange hair, the teen then looked towards Jaune with a smirk on his face

"So, you're Pyrrha's partner?" He asked

"Yeah. You're Cardin right?"

"Damn right." He said as if he was proud "I was actually surprised that someone weak as you could ever be the leader of a team.|"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 "Face it, you're fucking weak as shit!" He responded as Ruby noticed "You're nothing but shit!" Ruby grew angry from hearing this, as she was going to stand up against this "Twat" as Yang would describe, Jaune spoke up

"And look at you Carrot-twat, A leader of a sausage party, what an honour to lead a group of faggots." Jaune said as Cardin grew angry as he grabbed Jaune by the collar as he was getting to punch him

"HEY!" They both looked Django who shouted at the two while holding the parts and the item Jaune wanted "Cardin, get the hell out of my store if you're going to threaten my customers!"

Cardin then dropped Jaune and proceeded out the store while slamming the door on his way out. Both Jaune and Ruby let out a sigh of ease

"Thanks Django" Jaune said

"No problem lad, did you know him?"

"Barely." He responded "All I know he leads his own team back at Beacon" He then noticed Ruby poking his arm

"Are you alright?" She asked with a worried tone

"Yeah, don't worry about me red, I can take care for myself" He responded as he saw Ruby worried look fade with a smile

"Anyways." Django said trying to gain the attention of the two "Here's the parts. And the special gift for the misses" He put the parts on the counter as well as a box

"Wait. What's this for?" Ruby asked Jaune

"Well consider it a thank you gift for helping me with the project." He responded as she blushed while opening the box to find "Electric rounds", a certain type of ammo she's been looking for weeks. She turned to Jaune and hugged him in glee

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!" she kept repeating as she hugged him tighter

"Alright, alright" he said as he was trying to get some air from the death hug, while Django couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Now, that'll be nine-thousand lien"

"Sure thing" Jaune said as he pulled out a golden card paying for the items "Come on Ruby" Jaune and Ruby left the store

"Wait Jaune. How were you able to pay for the stuff?" Ruby asked

"Well Ruby. When you're me, training with a master who would constantly bring you around Remnant and haves you hunting down bandits. You get a lot of money from bounties and rewards." Jaune responded

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Well it's just that you don't look like the rich type" She said as she pointed to his choice of clothing

"Hey. I looked fine with my hoodie and jeans" He said with sarcasm

'You're damn right' She thought to herself

* * *

"So there we were in the middle of the night.." Nora said as she was telling one of her dreams

"It was day time" Ren corrected her

"We were surrounded by Ursas..."

"They were beowolfs"

"Dozens of them.."

"Two of them"

It was lunch time for Team RWBY and JNPR. Ruby explaining Yang the rounds and the purpose of them Jaune got for her earlier, Blake was reading her book, Weiss was painting her nails, Pyrrha was focusing on Jaune as he was eating his lunch while listening to Nora and Ren.

"...but they weren't no match for the both of us, and in the end Ren and myself skinned them and sold them a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skins." Nora concluded her "story", Jaune stared at Ren with a questionable look

"Oh really now Ren?"

"She can't stop having the same recurring dream Jaune, just go with it."

Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled at Ren's remark, as Jaune stand up from the table

"I'll be back, I'm going to throw out the trash" Jaune said as he left the group. Pyrrha noticed Ruby was starring at him as he left

"Ruby." Pyrrha said as she startled Ruby 

"Hmm yes?"

"Is there something between you two?"  Pyrrha asked with fear that she'd lost her love

"No, no. Nothing at all" Ruby said

"Lover boy bought her a gift" Yang said leaving Ruby speechless and Pyrrha's eyes wide opened

 Before Ruby could explain herself, they heard someone in pain

"Oww! That hurts!"

They turned their attention towards a bunny Faunus who was being harassed by Team CRDL "Please stop"

"Ha! What I tell you? They're real!" Cardin laughed

"What a freak!" Russell snorted as he noticed Jaune was behind Cardin "Hey Cardin, that blonde you said last night is behind you"

As Cardin turned around, Jaune kicked him out of his seat and onto the ground, leaving time for the Faunus to leave

"If I ever see you pick on her again.." Jaune said towards Cardin as he stepped his face smudging his right foot on his face "..I'll chop off both of your and the rest of your groups legs off and feed them to a Ursa"  He concluded as he starred towards the rest of (C) RDL as they had the face of fear. He then leave the group and headed back to the table

While Jaune was threatening Team CRDL, both team RWBY and (J)NPR had mixed reactions. Ruby and Yang were proud of Jaune standing up towards Cardin and his group of assholes, Weiss couldn't care less about Jaunes action, Nora and Ren were talking about why Nora can't break their legs and Pyrrha was questioning about Jaunes behaviour. However Blake took the actions of the young man more of a shock. 'Why did he help an Faunus?' She asked herself as she thought it was impossible for a human to stand up towards a faunus. As he sat down, he stared at the group with a questionable look

"What?" He asked the group

"Why did you help her?" Blake asked

"Well, when you get to know a lot of Faunus friends throughout the years, you can't turn away from one being harassed for his/her difference" Jaune replied 

The group were surprised by Jaunes statement  

As they returned back to their activities, Blake kept an eye on Jaune, as he sparked an interest on her.

* * *

"Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester" Glynda said as both students arose from their seats and headed towards the arena. Pyrrha was scared for Jaune after what he's done to Cardin at lunch. He had a grin on his face, what the hell is wrong with him she thought. As Jaune and Cardin were positioned across of the arena from each other, Glynda raised up a screen with both of their aura levels. "The first one to reach the red zone loses." Glynda explained as Jaune and Cardin looked up to the screen to see both of their aura levels are in the green zone. "BEGIN!" Glynda shouted

As Cardin charged towards Jaune, he dodged his attack and slashed his sword behind him, as Cardin took damage, he swung his mace towards Jaune, forcing him to take damage from the attack, as Jaune gotten himself up, he saw Cardin charging at him again, but was able to block his attack with his shield. He then attack Cardin by kicking his knee-cap and hitting him in the face with his shield. Cardin was pissed at this as he attacked with his mace multiple times until Jaune lost his sword and shield, before attack him with a final blow, Jaune punch him in the face.

"AH FUCK MY NOSE!!!" Cardin screamed in pain

"Sorry what? I can't speak retarded." Jaune joked towards him

"FUCK YOU!!!"

"Well when you say it like that" Jaune said as he kept punching him in face

Kidney punch, stomach punch, long-knee, upper-cut, kidney punch, pause. Hand-thrown. As Jaune threw Cardin on the ground, he noticed his Cardin's aura level had reached the red zone

"So does this means I win this round?" Jaune asked Glynda as she and many of the other students including Team RWBY and (J)NPR were shocked, but he saw at least one group of students chuckling in silent

"Y..yes, Mr.Arc proved that although you may have the best of training with your weapons, you will need to learn hand to hand combat in case something happened. Mr.Arc has won the round." She said

* * *

As Jaune left the arena, Team RWBY and (J)NPR ran towards Jaune. Ruby hugged Jaune, Yang, Blake and Weiss congratulated him for his first victory, Nora and Ren were asking him of how he knew those moves while Pyrrha had a worried look on her as she was surprised of what Jaune said towards Cardin. sure Cardin did deserve what he did earlier today, but it didn't excuse Jaunes behaviour.

"Hey Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune asked her

"Oh yeah i'm fine." Pyrrha lied "um...Jaune, could I talk to you later on at the balcony?"

He nodded as she smiled back

* * *

 

It was nighttime as Jaune had reached the balcony, waiting for Pyrrha. As he waited, she came outside from the hallway as they were alone together.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Can we talk about your behaviour today?" Pyrrha asked leaving Jaune surprised by that statement

"How come?"

"Well it's just...." She stopped "...Unprofessional of a huntsman and a leader"

"Oh....Well...I guess you're right" Jaune said as she was surprised by his response "I guess I should take the role of the leader more seriously"

"Jaune, no it's just.." *Sigh* she was confused on why she wanted him here "I'm sorry Jaune, I just wanted time with you." Jaune looked at her confused "You've been spending time with Ruby building your gun and helping her with leadership skills. You've barley spend time with your own team....and your partner." She said as she looked away from Jaune

"Ah crap, I'm sorry Pyrrha" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder "I guess I should've be focusing with my own team while helping another. I guess I'm not that great of a leader huh?" She then grabbed his hand as she held it with her own

"Jaune, we all have flaws. That's what makes us perfect." She smiled as she wished she had the confidence to tell him her undying love for him "I may actually need help learning about hand to hand combat if you're willing to lend a hand?"

"Of course!" He said as they stared at each other for at least five minutes

"Hey Jaune"

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"I think we should head back to the dorm before Goodwhich finds us skipping our curfew"

".....fuck"

Then they both ran back to their dorm, as partners.

 

End of Jaunedice


	9. Volume one: Guy's night out...sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter on Guy's night out...sort of

Jaune was tired, as in deadbeat tired. He's been helping Ruby with leadership skills, giving tips for Pyrrha with hand to hand combat, and now is trying to act like a better leader to his own team, which consist mad-woman Nora and her silent friend Ren.

"Now. Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Professor Bartholomew asked us as he was teaching them about the Faunus war.

"I have!" Jaune looked behind him to see a female student with Dark-blue hair and wolf like ears said "My name is Samuel Pitt, my father and my mother were discriminated for me being a half Faunus and half human child." she said as Jaune and his friends took notice towards Samuel and her group Team SWRD (Samuel, Wake, Rust and Dreadnought) while Wake and Rust were identical twins as both having the same hair colour and facial structures, they mostly wore hoods to hide their faces. Dreadnought however was the tallest of the group and being at least 400 pounds. He also wore a iron helmet to hide his face.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful Miss Pitt! Remember students, it is the precisely this kind of ignorance the breeds violence!" the professor said as he takes a sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean look at what happened to the White fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss raised her hand "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered with confidence

"Precisely! And, who could tell the advantages of the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" the professor asked as Dreadnought raised his hand "Yes?"

"Night-vision" He responded 

"Correct Mr. Easter. Now then-" As the professor continued his lecture, Jaune noticed a paper-ball thrown at him, as he sees the paper-ball, he picked it up to find it was a note from Yang.

"Hey Jaune

I was wondering if I could talk to you privately after class?

-Yang"

As Jaune look towards Yang, she started to wave towards him. He smiled until he noticed that Samuel was talking to Dreadnought as they kept looking him.

-Later-

 As Team RWBY and JNPR left their class, Jaune was waiting outside in the hallway waiting for Yang. As he waited, she came around the corner

"Heya vomit-boy!" she said in a cheerful tone. Jaune cringed at that nick name she gave him

"Hey Yang, what's up?"

"Well I've been noticing lately of how you've been helping Ruby as a leader." Yang responded with a smile, in all honesty she was proud to have Jaune around for Ruby. "So what did she promised?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't "Pardon" me Arc, what kind of favour did you ask for in return of helping her?"

"I've ask her to help me build a gun."

Yang smiled "To be honest, I thought you were going to do something more....perverted." she said with Jaune looking away "You know Jaune" Yang gotten closer towards him, showing off at least a bit of her cleavage while Jaune looking away from her chest "I was wondering if I could take you out to a club I know, and get a couple of drink for you helping out my little sister."

"Why Ms. Long, are you asking me out on a date?" Jaune asked with a smirk

"Call it an early-excess award." Yang responded stepping away from him "The full excess isn't available....yet." she walked away from him as she turned around before going around the corner "Be at the landing pads by 7:00, and I'll show you the best time of your life."

* * *

 

-8:00PM- Entrance of Junior's club

"So, this is the place?" Jaune asked Yang as he wore a different outfit. He wore a black tank top with a dark-brown leather jacket, black denim jeans and black sneakers

"Yep, don't worry, the owner knows me well not to turn down." she said as she pulled Jaune in an armlock "Besides, as Long you stick with me, we'll have a hella of a good time" she joked as she expected him to groan, but to her surprised, he chuckled. she had a shocked look on her face, nobody (Well maybe her father) laughed at her puns, was he serious?

"That's a good one yang." Jaune said as he finished his chuckle, only to see her face blushing red

"Ummm...yeah, anywaysletsgoinside" She said as she pushed the front doors into the night club "Good evening everybody, your favourite blondie is back!" she yelled as guards scatter around her, pointer their guns towards her head "Hm. Junior won't like it when I have to kick your asses again"

"He isn't here!" Jaune's and Yang's eye then looked upon two twins who wore white and red dresses

"Miltia, Melanie, how are my two favourite twins?" Yang said to them, only to be responded with their swords being pointed towards her

"Where is he?!" Miltia demanded

"Who? Junior?" Yang asked as the twins nodded "Look, I  know we didn't had a great introductions for what happened last time, but I don't know where he is!"

"Don't you dare lie! We went into his room only to find some blood spilled on his desk! Tell us. OR ELSE!" Melanie was starting to get furious

"Look. I don't know what happened before I met yang, and I don't want any trouble from you two or your guards. So why don't I step in and see what the hell is going on." Jaune said as he went in front of Yang to defend her

"..."

"..."

"...Fine. His office is upstairs, find anything that would prove she's guilty!" The twins said at the same time as Jaune went up to the office, only to stop and see a worried Yang who is afraid of what's going on.

As he entered the office, he wasn't kidding, there was spilled blood on the table, not much but still proving he was attack. As Jaune focused around the area around him, he turned towards the only window in the room. He checked the edges of the window to find it locks was opened, so either the person who attack Junior came from the front, which was impossible since there would be guards protecting him, or someone sneaked into the office before. Jaune then noticed something shiny, a gun. After finding it, he came downstairs where the twins and Yang are at.

"He was attack." Jaune said to the twins stared at Yang with anger "But not by yang." the twins were shocked as Yang sighed in relief "Someone sneaked into his office and try to kill him, but dropped their gun as if Junior struggled with him or her."

"So then. Where is he?" Yang asked

"I don't know. But i'll find out soon enough." Jaune said as yang stood up but was stopped by the twins

"You're staying here until Junior is back!" Miltia stated as she blocked Yang's path. Yang wanted to fight her way out until Jaune shook his head 

"Yang, I'll be fine. Stay here until I come back."

"But-"

"Don't worry." Jaune cut her off "As Long you don't go breaking their necks, I'll get Junior back"

She smiled at him as he left the club to find the owner

"So...can I get a Strawberry sunrise?" She asked the twins, only to get a response of disgusted

* * *

As Jaune stroll through the street, he went towards "Point man" to see if Django was able to find out about the pistol model he found at the office. He opened the door only to find a tall man wearing green armor and carrying a giant sword. Jaune decided to ignore him and call out for Django

"Django! You here?!" Jaune yelled

"Yeah! I coming Jaune!" the owner said as Jaune noticed the tall man was behind him

"Wait? You're Jaune right?" The tall boy asked

"Yeah?"

"Well. I guess I should thank you." He said as he raised his hand for a hand-shake, Jaune accepted it and shake it in return "I'm Yatsuhashi, a while ago, you've protected a bunny Faunus. She's apart of my team. I'm personally grateful for you to stand up for her."

"Oh um...thanks man. But that twat Cardin deserved it." Jaune said as Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement

"Hey Jaune, how can I help you?" Django said as he went towards the counter

"Well I was wondering if you could find out anything about this Pistol model"

Jaune passed him the gun only to find Django to be in shock from what he's seeing

"Jaune...where did you found this?"

"At a club. Why?" Jaune asked him

"Jaune...this is a white fang pistol." He said as both Jaune and Yatsuhashi eyes wide opened in shock "Jaune. Why did you bring this here?!"

"Django, Ruby's sister Yang is in trouble. The owner of the club is gone and she's getting the heat for it. I need to find out where this White fang member is to get him back!" Jaune stated to the owner

*sigh* "Fine." Django then opened the magazine of the pistol and opened a little slider in the bottom "Every magazine has one of the babies once someone purchases it. The Atlas company uses them to track down assassins all the time." He then found the small red chip as check if it was good "Jaune, give me your Scroll" Jaune nodded as he gave him the scroll, Django then put it into the sm card holder and started to arrange the location to the owner "So with the tracker, you'll find the bastard who has the man you're looking for."

"Wait Jaune!" Yatasuhashi said before Jaune opened the door "If you're going to find the white fang, at least let me give a hand in return of helping Velvet!"

"Sure. Always appreciate the extra help." Jaune said as the two went to find the Member of the white fang.

* * *

 "So it's just around the corner. Be prepare for anything!" Jaune said as he and Yatasuhashi prepare their weapons for the worst as they came out from the corner to find....a dry cleaner store...

"Umm...this is the right place..right?" Yatasuhashi asked

"Um. Yeah, this is the place"

They then entered the store to only find a male-rat Faunus

"Hello boys, how can I help you tonight?"

"Well we just so happened to find something that belong to you."

"I...don't know what you mean?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, here." Jaune said as he put down the pistol only to get a shock reaction by the owner. After seconds of silence, the owner barged through the two and ran towards the front door, only to get punched out by a stranger, that stranger being Dreadnought.

"Dread? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked him

"Well Jaune, I here to drop off something for Samuel. Until I saw you two and thought you needed help." he responded as he picked up the Faunus and threw him on top of the counter "So, what's this guy's problem?"

"He's help kidnapped a club owner." Yatasuhashi responded as he pointed his sword towards the owner

"WAIT! WAIT! I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"Spill it!" Jaune said

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! HE'S AT THE ABADONED FACTORY AT 44 GeoffGus St!" he shouted as his faced sweated insanely

"Thanks mate." Jaune said as he punched him out cold leaving Yatasuhashi and Dreadnought leaving the store

"You could have just him killed." Dreadnought said

"It doesn't always have to end in bloodshed." Yatasuhashi responded as they left to find the factory

* * *

"So this is it?" Dreadnought asked the two ask they found the old abandoned factory

"Yep. Be prepare for anything." Jaune said as he, Yatasuhashi went to the left side of the factory door while dreadnought went to the right side.

*glass shattering*

"Wait! Did you two hear that?" Yatasuhashi asked as the two nodded. Jaune pick-locked the door and opened it slowly as they snuck in and hid behind some of the crates, as they hide, Jaune and dreadnought looked around to see some white fang members carrying around some crates while another is cleaning up the broken glass.

"You better be careful, we can't afford to lost more vaccines!" The older member said as he yelled the others

"Why do you think they need vaccines?" Jaune asked as the two shrugged not knowing what's going on "Anyways, let keep this situation quiet." They nodded in agreement.

Jaune sneaked behind the eldest guard as he kicked him and punched him out cold, Yatasuhashi came behind one of them and knocked them out in a headlock, and dreadnought came in front of the last one and punched him out. As they found a metal chain laying around, they tied the knocked out white fang members onto a metal pole and headed upstairs, Jaune peaked into the small office window to find Junior and another white fang member, maybe the leader of this little operation.

"So then, are we going to cooperate? Or do you want to suffer like the rest of us?" The leader said as he got a spit on his face from Junior "So be it!" As he stuck a needle into his skin to drain some of his blood, he then grabbed a vaccine and combine it into a glass, and proceeded to drain it into a new one.

Jaune then kicked the door and charged towards him, knocking him into a cabinet.

"It's over!" Jaune stated as Yatasuhashi untied Junior while dreadnought looked at the little chemical kit "What the hell were you doing with Junior?"

"A couple of weeks ago this fucker tried to force me to work with the white fang, told me to send them lien each week so they could support their fucking cause! I've told them to fuck off, and that's where we are now!" Junior said as he kicked the leader "Look I appreciate you helping me. But why couldn't the twins come?"

"They thought Yang had something to do with this, so I decided to find you with these two and prove her innocence." Jaune said as he saw Junior became paler after hearing that name"

"WHAT?!! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE IF SHE'S AT MY CLUB!! LET'S-" Junior was cut off as dreadnought stomped on the leaders neck, killing him. Jaune, Yatasuhashi and Junior were shocked by his behaviour

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Yatasuhashi yelled at him

"This man was infected by the leech virus, if we didn't barged in sooner, he would infect Junior with his blood. Infecting him as his skin and muscle would rot off each day for the rest of his life until the virus kills him off completely." Dreadnought said as he showed the leaders blood to show them

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because...I have the virus as well" Dreadnought stated as he removed his iron masked to show his face has bits of flesh and muscle rotting off. Junior ran towards a corner and puked, Yatasuhashi and Jaune faces were shocked "Ever since I was born, I've been infected with the virus. There was a cure for this once, but when Vacuo's water supply became thinner and thinner, the plant that we need went into extinction, leaving many and myself doomed to die slowly."

"I'm..sorry" Yatasuhashi said as Jaune was sitting there in silent

"It's alright. It's how my family lived, we either died as a warrior, or died as a coward." Dreadnought responded as they left the factory and returned to the club

* * *

 

As they entered the club, the Twins as well as Yang ran up to the group with relief

"Junior! What happened?!" Miltia said as she and her sister came up to their boss

"Fucking white fang! Got me good, i'm fine, just need a goddamn drink." He responded as he went to the bar "And Jaune" He stopped to speak to him "Thanks. considered free drinks for you and Goldie for the year." He then return to his office with the twins behind him

"So, what happened and why are you with Yata and Dread?" Yang asked

"Basically white fang members tried to get money weekly from Junior to support their group. He said no, got kidnapped and torture, and brought him back." Jaune said as Yang hugged him

"Thanks. I guess I owe you for tonight." Yang said as she let go of him and stared at him "So, wanna dance?" She pointed to the dance floor

"Sure. After tonight, I could get some stress off my shoulders" Jaune responded as Yang chuckled and pulled Jaune towards the dance floor. Yang knew after what Jaune went through, she wanted to appreciate him, not as a friend, but someone closer.

"Yeah your welcome guys" Dreadnought said as he and Yatasuhashi were alone and unthankful for their participation of helping Jaune "So...want to get some drinks?"

"Sure"

End of Guys night out...sort of


	10. Volume one: Forever falls part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of Forever falls part one

"So then I said to him, Dude, either get away from my sister for you won't be Yang-ful for what I'll do to you" Yang said to Jaune as he was carrying her to her dorm, he chuckled at the pun, she smiled at the boy "See Jaune, this is why you're an amazing guy. And I'm not saying that for what you did earlier for me."

"Yang it's alright, you know I wouldn't let those things happen to you." Jaune said as they've reached both Team RWBY's and JNPR's door "This is our stop" He then let go of Yang as she reached her dorm but stop as she turned around

"Jaune." She said as he turned around, he saw her standing still "Thank you. To be honest, if I haven't bring you to the club, I would have been either dead or arrested."

"Yang please stop thanking me. We're friends, that's what's we do for each other." She was saddened as she heard the word "Friend", after tonight, she knew why Ruby and Pyrrha was taking a liking towards Jaune. She didn't want to be his friend as she wanted to be something more. "Yang are okay?"

"What? Oh yeah...hehe, sorry, just dosed off there for a second......Well goodnight!" She said as she quickly ran into her dorm. Jaune shrugged it off as he entered his dorm to find Pyrrha and Nora who are angry towards Jaune as Ren was reading a book on his bed. As Jaune saw the two, Pyrrha who threw her spears towards the door as Jaune jumped away only to be pushed towards the wall as Pyrrha was cornering him.

"So where were you tonight, Fearless leader?!" Nora asked as Jaune gulped by his fear of the two

* * *

"So where were you Yang?" Yang jumped as she saw Ruby sitting by the table as Weiss and Blake were sitting on the edges of their beds

"Jaune and I went to Juniors tonight just to loosen up." Yang responded as Ruby got angry after hearing Jaune was out with Yang

"You two didn't gotten in trouble didn't you?" She asked

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Nope. Not at all little sis." Yang responded as she threw herself on her bed 

"I don't buy that Yang." Weiss said "And why spend time with him? He isn't that type of a gentlemen and more of a...." she stopped as she Yang gotten off and walks towards her

"But Jaune isn't that selfish type either Miss. Schnee. He's a kind and thoughtful person, and I've got plenty of reasons of why he's a better person than any other guys that would hit on us for our looks rather than our feelings." She said as Ruby walked towards her older sister

"Yang. What happened?" Ruby asked as Yang sighed as she explains what happened as they went to the club. After hearing her story, Ruby was smiling for what Jaune did to prove Yang's innocents, Blake was proud that Jaune helped her partner and that Yatasuhashi was there to help him as she knew him from Velvet. However Weiss was annoyed for what Yang did before coming to beacon. Trashing a bar isn't huntresses like, plus it did almost gotten Yang arrested for the disappearance of Junior.

"Well at least Jaune was there to save you." Ruby said as Yang nodded in agreement "What happens now with Junior?"

"He and I are in good term for now." Yang responded as she checked her scroll to find it was almost midnight "Alright, enough questions. Time for bed." She returned to her bed as the rest nodded and returned to their slumber

* * *

 Jaune awoken from his sleep to find it was about 6:22AM. Christ his head hurt. He walked towards the bathroom to take some pain killers while trying to remember what happened last night. Then he hit him. Last night Pyrrha and Nora were worried about their leader as they forced him into spilling everything of what he was doing with Yang. As he told her where he was, what he was doing and who he was fighting, Pyrrha's look was in shock and in fear of hear about the situation. She then proceeded to rant towards Jaune of how he should call his team or even team RWB(Y) for help. As she proceeded to cool down from the rant, he asked for forgiveness as he didn't wanted to get his team evolved, but he should at least ask for their help. After minutes of silence, Pyrrha walked towards him and playfully punched him on the chest, she wasn't mad at him after explaining his reasoning, but was mostly disappointed. He then hugged her in forgiveness as she was blushing at him and hugged him back. As they hugged for what seems to be a couple of minutes, Nora coughed as Pyrrha was shocked of she was doing with Jaune as she pushed him in embarrassment, but as he proceeded to fall towards his bed, he hit the back of his head by the wall and with the force of Pyrrha's push, he got knocked out by hitting the back of his head.

'Ah Christ, remember not to hug Pyrrha in forgiveness if she's going to knock you out' He said to himself as he looked at his sleeping team members, he should have asked them, but he thought he could handle it. He then proceeded to enter the shower to be prepare for the field trip today, which is at Forever Falls.

* * *

"Alright class, Professor Peach has asked for each of you and your team to collect samples of tree saps. Each of you are to assign to gather at least one jar's worth of red sap. If you spot any Grimm, then regroup with your team and stay in formation." Goodwitch said her students were paying attention to her. As Jaune listen to her, he noticed Cardin starring at him with anger. As Team RWBY and JNPR went together to find red sap, Jaune noticed Goodwitch was standing there near them as he knew she wanted to talk to him alone.

"You wanted to speak to me?" He asked her

"Yes Mr. Arc" She responded "I've been noticing how you've created a relationship between Team RWBY and the rest of your team." She then looked at the teams as Nora was eating the sap while Ren was trying to stop her. Pyrrha and team RWBY were working together to gain some more sap before Nora could get more. Mr. Arc, do you care for your team as well as team RWBY?"

'What kind of question was that?' he thought to himself "Of course." he responded "They're my friends after all. Why did you ask?"

"Mr. Arc, I know that you've worked with Alistair in the past-" she said

"Of course. He did taught me more than any combat school co-"

"And I know your alternative ego" She finished as Jaune eyes open wide in fear "Mr. Arc, I don't have anything against you personally, but in the past, I've known many who are Corrupted and some of them cause heartbreaks in the past. From those who attack my family and those who betrayed me personally. If you ever cause harm towards your team or team RWBY, then you won't survive from me or any other hunters in Remnant. Not Qrow, nor Atlas, nor even Ozpin." Jaune grew fear from hearing her threat. As he was going to explain he would never cause harm between his own team or his friends, they both heard screams. As Jaune and Goodwitch ran towards the screams, they saw Pyrrha covered in red sap

"What happened?!" Glynda asked as she waved her wand to remove some of the sap from Pyrrha

"Cardin threw one of his gars towards me!" She explained as she grabbed a handkerchief from Weiss while cleaning herself.

"Where. Is. HE?!" Jaune said in anger. Pyrrha pointed towards the directions of where he and his team are at 

"I should let you know that Ruby, Blake, Nora and Yang are already dealing with them" Pyrrha said while she starred at Jaune who eyes began to grow red, his teeth began to grinned as they become sharped like fangs.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to kick that fuckers ass and watch him cry like a little bitch he is!" Jaune stated as he ran towards the directions to find Team CRDL

'He's going to become like the rest of them' Glynda thought as she knew one day, he'll just become of the many who hurt her. Not human. Just another creation of a Grimm

* * *

'Alright first: Find Ruby and the rest of the girls. Second: Find team CRDL. Third: Fucking beat the shit out of Cardin' Jaune was running as he noticed the three members of Team CRDL running away "Hey you fucks, I haven't even got a chance to kick you asses!"

"RUN!" Russel yelled "GIANT BUGS!!"

"Giant bugs?" Jaune said as he looked towards where Cardin and the girls are at. They were fighting off against something, as Jaune looked further, he saw something he never thought he never see.

Giant Grimm Ants.

"Well fuck."

 

End of part one of Forever Falls


	11. Volume one: Forever falls part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of Forever falls part two

Giant Grimm ants, never knew they existed. Well, Jaune had the same idea, but now, well what can you say? in a world where humans can transform into Humanoid grimms, girls in skirts (COMBAT SKIRTS YOU FUCK!!!) fighting off demonic monsters and scythes that can turn into a gun, anything's possible.  

"AHHHH!!" Ruby screamed as she was hit and was set flying towards a tree, as Jaune ran over to help her up, Jaune saw what's happening. Yang and Blake were fighting off the giant bugs, Nora was trying to defend Cardin as she was fighting off three Grimm ants by herself. "Thanks Jaune" Ruby said as they both dodged another attack from the ant as it threw a tree at them.

"Ruby! Where are they coming from?!" Jaune asked as he drew his sword upon one of the ants as he attack it, he then dodged the ant's attack and proceeded to stab one of the ants eyes, leaving the creature to screech.

"I don't know!" Yang responded as she threw one of the ants off the cliff "BUT THEY'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" She then went berserk and started to fire upon multiple ants

"Shouldn't you be helping?!" Jaune asked Cardin

"Fuck that! I'm not fucking fighting those things!" He responded as he try to run away from the fight, only to get punched in the stomach by Jaune and proceeded to fall to the ground

"Listen you little bitch I-" Jaune stopped as he heard trees falling down, the ground shaking and the other ants looking away from the group towards the forest. As Jaune noticed what the ants were focusing on, his eyes open wide in fear...It was a Grimm Queen Ant, the bug was 4 times taller than the rest of the workers as it looked more as a actual queen ant rather than a Grimm "GODDAMNIT!!! CARDIN GET GOODWITCH OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THAT FUCKER!!!!" Jaune yelled at Cardin as he ran to find Goodwitch. Jaune sighed as Ruby, Nora, Blake and Yang were dodging the queens attack. Jaune decided to transform his hand into his Corrupted hand and charges towards the queen as the queen swipe attack him send him towards a tree. As he groaned in pain, he saw Ruby, Yang and Nora attacking the queen, he then noticed Blake wasn't there as she was getting him up.

"Jaune, We need you to use your corrupted form now!" She then pulled out her scroll to show everybody's aura level which showed they're in the yellow area. He nodded in response as he began to transform into his Corrupted form. After transforming, he began to charge towards the queen, he then Impaled his claws at the queens thorax, as the creature screamed in pain, Ruby and Blake decided to shoot the creature's head. it began to attack in blind rage as it hit Jaune, leaving him to be thrown off the cliff, leaving the girls in shock.

"JAUNE!!!" they screamed as they saw the knight fall

* * *

"FUCK!" Jaune yelled in pain as he hit a tree "FUCK!" and another "FUCK! FUCK FUCK!" he hit more trees before landing on the ground, groaning in pain "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck..." as he gotten himself up, he noticed from a distance away from him, hatched eggs. As he walked towards the hatched eggs, he took a further look to find that the eggs are ant eggs 'So that's where they came from, but the question is, where the rest of theme? And why not underground?' He then heard noises coming behind him, he turned his head to find more workers surrounding him. "Well then, which one of you fuckers want to die?" He said towards them as they charged towards him.

He grabbed one of the ants head and ripped it off and then picked up another and proceeded to rip the guts out of it from its stomach, as he ripped it apart another grabbed him and bit him with it's teeth, leaving him in pain, he then ripped the grimm's teeth off and Impaled it's eye with it. As he finished killing the creatures, he proceeded to pull out their hearts out, putting two into his bag while eating one of them. He then turned towards the cliff, grunting as he began to climb his way back up. 'I hope the girls are safe'

* * *

"Dammit we lost him!" Yang yelled as her hair glow in anger and attack the queen, Ruby and Nora distracting the Grimm while Blake cutting it's legs off.

"Yang! Try to block its attack while Blake cut off its legs!" Ruby commanded as her sister nodded and began to use her gauntlets to blind the queens vision while Blake was slicing the legs. As Blake cut off the last leg, the creature began to scream in pain, it then used its wings to hover above them. As they began to become tired by the creature, they noticed Pyrrha, Ren and Weiss coming from behind them

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Nora! What in Remnant is that?!" Weiss asked as they saw the bug fly above them, picking up tress and throwing towards them

"It's a queen ant!" Yang responded as they dodged another tree "It had workers with it, but they left when Jaune was thrown out by the cliff!"

"Wait! Jaune?!!" Pyrrha said in fear as she only saw his sword and shield left behind. As she saw the Grimm charged towards the group, Pyrrha levitated his sword and send it towards the queens head, as the creature screamed one last time, it crash landed leaving only the corpse of the giant ant.

"What happened?" Ruby asked the group with them seeing Pyrrha levitating the sword from the grimms skull "Wait what?"

"You see Ruby, my semblance is polarity. I can control the force of magnetism."

"So basically you can control swords?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha nodded. They then noticed Goodwitch and Cardin looking at the aftermath of the battle

"Students! Where Mr.Arc?" Goodwitch asked as they heard grunting coming from the side of the cliff, they noticed Jaune climbing to the top. They then help him, and he was carrying something with him "Mr.Arc! What are you carrying?"

"An ant egg. A grimm ant egg." Jaune responded as he gave Glynda the hatched egg "Give it to Port, maybe he'll find out where the rest are." He then proceeded to walk over to Cardin "And if I ever see you do that stupid shit again. I. Will. fucking. gut. you. alive." He left as the group, leaving Glynda, Team RWBY and (J)NPR and Cardin speechless. Pyrrha was shocked not only by Jaune's behaviour, but that his eyes were still glowing red from the threat he made.

* * *

'Goddamnit' Jaune thought to himself as he stood In the bathroom of his dorm. Why can't he control his anger. It always been like this after he gained his corruption, Alistair said it was a side effect of being a corrupted, as their alternative form would control ones emotion, for Jaune, it was his anger. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Jaune. It's me" He heard Pyrrha calling him outside "Can we talk?" He opened the door to see a worried Pyrrha sitting on her bed "Jaune?"

"Pyrrha..." Jaune stopped to clam himself "I'm sorry to act like the way back there. I wasn't really myself and I shouldn't have acted like that in front of you or the rest."

"Jaune, are you okay?" She asked "I'm starting to believe that you might have an anger management issue."

He sighed in stress "Well I have been tired lately so I guess you're right. Just a lot of stress you know?"

"Well I've talked with Nora and Ren along with the rest of team RWBY and we decided to visit the docks this weekend to relax and get away from school work. If you like to join us, then you're welcome to join" She said as Jaune brighten up

"Sure, that's a wonderful idea"

"I'm glad to hear you say that." she then walked towards him, placing her hand on his cheek "You're a good fighter by the way" she exited the room to leave Jaune, letting out a sigh

'But yet you don't know my other half'

 

End of Forever falls part two


	12. Volume one: The Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Update-  
> I may not upload much chapters for a while, i'm not cancelling the story, but i'm trying to focus on my college work so I will try to upload chapters but don't be surprised if its bi-weekly
> 
> Entire Chapter of The Stray

Jaune hates flying. If motion sickness was a person...well you know what he would do next.

As he trying to control his sickness, he looked towards his group of friends talking, he was glad they were alright from the attack of the ants in Forever Falls. He then noticed Blake was looking at him. He wasn't surprised by this as he knew the reason why.

* * *

Friday Night

10:15 PM

Jaune was laying on his bed as he continued to read his book until he gotten a text from Yang

-YangBang-

Hey Jaune, do you know where Blakey is?

-Vomit boy-

Sorry no, is she missing?

-YangBang-

No. It's just that she hasn't come back from the library yet

-Vomit boy-

Want me to find her?

-YangBang-

Sure, I'll check the library and see if she's still there, you check the hallways and find her.

As Jaune left his dorm to find Blake he figured to check the living room to find her. He entered the living room to find her watching TV, as he went closer towards her, he noticed what she was watching. There were footage of a recent White Fang attack in Atlas. "While the Atlas military are sending their strongest soldiers to fend off the White Fang, victims of the recent terrorist attack claim that one of the lieutenants of the White Fang, Ian Calypso, was the leader of the attack" As Jaune looked at Blake, she looked heart broken from what she's seeing.

"Blake, are you alright" he asked as she was shocked by his presence

"Oh..Jaune, yes, just shocked by the news that all." She responded as Jaune gave a worried look

"Yeah. Hard to believe that they have to use violence to gain their demands." She turned her head towards him after what he said "Before Adam, my master said that they would have peaceful protesting's for their rights and freedoms. But after their leaders step down, he used violence and fear for his needs." He finished as she looked more saddened "Are you okay Blake?"

"No, It hurts me to know that they became this violent because of Adam!" She grew angry "He used them for his own purpose. He used them to kill others that disagree with him. He's....." She stopped as Jaune hugged her, trying to coup with her. She stood still as she accepted his hug. "I'm sorry Jaune. I just..." He stopped her again by hushing her

"It's alright Blake. But right now, Yang is looking for you, so I suggest we go back to our dorms before the rest get worried." He said as they went back to their dorms

* * *

He didn't know Blake's backstory but he knew she needed a friend by her side to help with her emotions. Before they headed back to bed, he texted Yang and ask her not to mention the White Fang near Blake as she wasn't the easiest about hearing about the group. As he smiled towards her, she smiled back. As the Bullhead landed, they went towards the docks.

"The Vytal Festival, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said with joy

"Snow angle, are you feeling alright?" Jaune asked

"Yeah Weiss, we've never seen you this happy" Ruby said

"How could you not be?" Weiss responded as she turned to them "The festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There would be dances, parades, a tournament! The amount of planning organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"And now you ruined the fun" Yang said as both Ruby and Jaune chuckled

"Quiet, the three of you!" Weiss demanded them

"The festival does sounds fun, right Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him trying to gain his attention

"Yeah it sure does." Nora said as she cut in their conversation "I bet Ren and I could win a lot of those stuff toys from the carnival stands. Right Ren?" She asked the boy as he nodded in agreement

"So why are we here exactly?" Blake asked the group

"I've heard that some of the students Vacuo will be arriving here by ship today. As a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it's my duty to welcome them." Weiss said with confidence

"So basically spy on the competition?" Blake asked

Pyrrha snapped her figures "Ahh, that makes scene"  

"No one can prove anything!" Weiss defended herself until she noticed something, the group turned their heads towards a burned down book shop, as two detectives were talking with the owner

"So you're saying it wasn't the White Fang or Tourchwicks men?"

"Yes. They were wearing some type of scale armor and had bull shaped skulls for helmets. They were looking for a book for some reason!" The owner explained

"Do you know their group?"

"No. I've never seen them before."

"Alright. Why don't we stop by the station and help you out and get this situation under control okay?"

"Alright I-Blake?" the owner said in surprised

"Tukson?" Blake said in surprised as she walked towards him and the damaged store "What happened?"

"Some people walk into my store, demanding for something. I said I didn't have it yet, but they weren't waiting for it's arrival and start destroying my store." He responded 

"Was it the White Fang?" Weiss asked

"No. They weren't, they were wearing some weird armor, might be made out of Grimm or something from a fairy-tale book" Tukson said as he looked over at the dectectives "Sorry kids, but the detectives are waiting for me." He said his goodbyes and left them

"It has to be the White Fang" Weiss spoke "They of course would try to pull of this kind of stunt!"

"What's you Problem?" Blake followed up

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane"

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just misguided."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So they're very misguided!"

Pyrrha stepped between the two "Okay, maybe we should calm down before we say something we're going to regret" she tried to calm them down, only for them to turn their focus at the docks where a monkey Faunus running away from two officers. As he went past the group the faunus was about to wink at Blake until he noticed Jaune and dropped his jaw from seeing him.

"Well, there goes the competition." Yang said

"Quick! We need to catch him!" Weiss said as Team RWBY, Nora and Ren ran off to catch the Faunus. Leaving Pyrrha and Jaune alone

"Why aren't you going?" Jaune asked her

"Well to be honest. I'm trying to avoid this type of situation so the media won't notice me." she and Jaune began to follow the group "It's becoming annoying to have to deal with the media. I just wanted to get away from it."

"Seems like it's causing you headaches"

"It is!" She said "Jaune, from the first time we've meet, I was surprised that you didn't knew who I was. How come?"

"Well to be honest, my family lived out in the woods so we don't have much use for technology when I was younger." He responded "I was also went with my master to Vacuo for a few years to train."

"Really? What kind of training did you do?"

"Well-" Before Jaune could continued, they heard yelling coming around the corner as they found Weiss and Blake fighting again. They then saw the rest of the group along with someone they don't know "Hey guys"

"Hey, how come you two weren't catching up?" Yang asked

"We've decided to take a walk." They were giving him a questionable look

Pyrrha came up to him "It was my fault. I wanted to get to know about him a bit and we got caught up by our talk."

"Ah so you want some **personal** time with him." Yang said as she and Nora chuckled, Pyrrha blushed at her statement as Ruby looked away from them

"So, who's she?"

"Oh right. This is Penny" Yang responded as Penny walked over and introduce herself

"Hello, my name is Penny. I am combat ready!"

"Wait combat ready?" Jaune said "Yang you didn't said she was combat ready! Are you sure you don't need me in the group, i think she can take my place." He joked as she playfully punched his chest as they continued to watch Blake and Weiss yelling at each other.

* * *

As they reach Beacon, he and his group went back to their dorm only to hear the two from earlier continually fighting.

"Ok we have to stop this." Pyrrha stand up as she went towards Team RWBY's dorm as Jaune follow her behind. Before she could knock on the door, Ruby opened it as she let the two in as she and Yang stood away from the two  "Are you two okay?"

"We could use some help please" Ruby responded as she made room for them

"It's because people like Cardin and you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" 

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted as Blake stopped as the group were shocked by her outburst "You want to know why I despise the White Fang, why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? Because they've been at war with my family for years. Since I was a child, I've watched family and friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car of dust stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. Which made for a very difficult childhood!"

Ruby tried to comfort her "Weiss"

"No!" Weiss shouted "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!"

"WELL MAYBE WE'RE JUST TRIED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!!!" Blake shouted as everyone was shouted by what she just said but Yang was the first to speak

"Blake..." she tried to reach Blake until she ran out the room and slammed the door

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby shouts outside the hallway

"I can't believe it! One of them on our team!" She said with anger and hatred. They then noticed Jaune walked out of their dorm and came back with a wooden box with him

"Is that all you got to say!" Jaune said as his eye glowed red

"Excuse me?!"

"Have you ever heard of Tomas Vegas?"

"My father's friend. Yes, why?"

"My mentor and I've killed him years ago!"

Everyone was shocked with fear after what he said, Weiss began to grew anger towards the boy

"YOU BASTARD!!!" she shouted as she punched him in the face, but he didn't flinch or dodged the attack "YOU FUCKING GRIMM BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!!! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!!" he then threw the wooden box at her

"Open the box if you want the truth"

As she opened the box, she was scared of what she was seeing. Pictures of Tomas abusing Faunus, raping their women and choking their children working at the mines. There were also documents of Faunus information explain what Tomas did towards them in the camps and mines.

"During my training in Vacuo with my master, we found out there was a small town named Poppy Ville that where the Schnee company were enslaving because of their dust mines. We decided to stop him from committing more of these crimes, as we were about to attack them, we found out that he was about to assault Menagerie, a safe haven for Faunus. We made sure he wasn't going to do so and wouldn't harm anyone else." He stopped as he saw everyone trying to take the information in, he then turned to Weiss "I know how difficult the white fang are now, but that doesn't make it right for the Schnee company to enslave them for free labour. But hey what do I know." he then walk towards the door "I'm just a Grimm bastard." he slammed the door and went to find Blake

* * *

 "Blake!!" he shouted while trying to find her, as he kept searching, he found her by the fountain. As he went closer, he found that she wasn't wearing her ribbon...."Blake?" she turned around to revile her cat ears

"Jaune?" she said as she tried to calm down from her crying

"Are you alright?"

"You don't care?"

"Care about what?"

"My Ears! I'm a Faunus!"

"So what? She was shocked "I don't care what you are, I care for who you are Blake, not by what race you were born as."

*sniff* "Jaune...I'm sorry I just-" she stopped as she looked behind him to see the monkey Faunus from earlier

"Um hey." He said as there was awkward silence between the three of them "So, are you really the hero of PoppyVille?" Blake was surprised by what he said towards Jaune

"Yeah....Kind of"

 

End of The Stray

Next chapter: Side Story: PoppyVille


	13. Side Story: PoppyVille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire Side Story of Poppy-Ville
> 
> There will be more side stories later on in the fanfic where it will explain what's going on during the main story, some of the characters within it and just for fun chapters.

*Thunder*

Jaune awoke from the sounds coming from the outside of his tent, as he found himself in his tent with Alistair sleeping across from him. It's been three months since they've came to Vacuo to train for different environments of Remnant, as they left Vale, Jaune wondered why they couldn't go to the bigger cities within the country? As the story led on, Jaune went back towards his sleeping bag

*snap*

Jaune heard something, as he went towards the tent entrance, he looked around and found one of the dead tree's branch is broken. Being alerted, Jaune went towards his master

"Ali" Jaune whispered to his masters ear, but he ignored him "Ali"

"What lad?" Alistair responded

"I think someone's outside!" Jaune spoke as he pointed to outside

"Wait here" He walked towards the entrance as Alistair looked around till he found two figures near their food supplies "HEY!!!!" they both turned to him as one of them charged towards him, but their attack was dodged as Alistair rolled. He then pulled out his axe and charged towards the figure as they both fought each other. Jaune then noticed the other figure was taking their supplies and running away from the fight. He ran towards the figure as he tackled it and rolled down the muddy hill. As Jaune pulled out his sword he noticed.....the figure was a faunus....she looked like a African Wild dog as above her head were two dog like ears, he then notice she had some marks that resembled a collar. She kicked him in the stomach as she began to run again, but was stopped but Jaune who threw his shield behind her back.

"Sahara!!" the figure fighting off Alistair took notice as he stopped by Alistair hitting his head with the knob of his axe.

"Good ears lad." Alistair complimented Jaune as they caught the two thieves "If it weren't for you, they've been gone off with two days worth of supplies."

As they tied the two thieves onto the dead tree, Alistair grabs a bucket and filled it with water, then throw the water on the two. As they cough from the water, Alistair aimed his axe towards the male.

"Who are you? And why did were you stealing?"

*Sigh* "My name is Jack, and this young lady is Sahara. We've been struggling days across the desert without food and water. When we saw your camp, we decided what's best for us." The man responded as Alistair came up to him and removed his hood to find the man to be sick "Please, I'm sorry. I'll pay for my crime, but don't hurt her." He said to Alistair

Alistair then turned his head towards the little girl, who was angrily looking at Jaune "So where are you two from?"

"We're from PoppyVille." Jack responded

"Then why steal? I thought that town is covered in Dust?"

"We were sold out by our new mayor to the schnee company." Sahara responded leaving both Jaune and Alistair shocked "Our Eldest mayor died from cancer a few months back, leaving his son in-roll of being the mayor of our town. After three weeks of being in charge, he was offered a deal he couldn't refuse by a man named Tomas Vegas."

"It's true." Jack said as he reached for his pockets to pull out a folder. Alistair grabbed it and read through what's been going on. He was shocked of finding what the company was doing towards the citizens. As Jaune try to see, Alistair walked away with the folder "So kiddo, who are you two?" Jack asked the young man

 "I'm Jaune, and the old man is Alistair." he responded as he sees Sahara still giving him the look

"Wait....you said Alistair right?" Jack asked

"Yes"

"So he's still alive" Jack asked as the two gave a questioning looks on their faces

"What's with him?" Jaune asked Sahara

"I don't know. Jack what's wrong?"

"Kids. You're looking at a legend." Jack responded to her, giving her a questionable look "He's Alistair Sahara, the oldest warrior to ever exist." She looked shocked after hearing that

"He can help us!!" She said as she turned her focus towards Jaune "Please! Get him to help us take back our town!!"

Jaune walked away from them as he went to Alistair "What do you think Ali?" Jaune asked the elder man as he kept looking at the folder's files

"......" Alistair still silent. As Jaune walked away "Alright. We'll leave by morning, tell the two to grab the extra tent" Alistair said as Jaune nodded as he told the two Alistair would help them

As they grabbed the extra tent with the help of Jaune setting it up, Sahara kept looking at Jaune. She felt like there was something wrong with the boy. She decided it's not the best time to confront him about his presence, but would instead keep an eye on him.

* * *

 PoppyVille, Known popular for their dust mines, it's also known for it's fields of poppies scattered throughout the land. Now, it's a prison for Faunus slaves as they're forced to work in the dust mines. Out of the town near the cliffs, Jaune, Alistair, Sahara and Jack were scouting the area.

"There's at least eight watch-towers, thirty-three armed guards, twelve attack dogs and two metal spider drones. Jesus fucking Christ, what's with the private military style?" Alistair said passing the binoculars to Jack

"For what I know Jacques doesn't know about what's been going on here. Tomas hired some of his best soldiers to come and guard this place from "White Fang Terrorist" Jack said as he was thinking of how he would approach this

"Alright. First we head towards the weapon room and-" Sahara was cut off by Jack

"Hold on missy, you're not going anywhere."

"Wait What?! Why not?!" Sahara asked him

"Because I need you here to take out the remaining guards" He responded as he passed her a bow and some arrows "While we go down there, stay up here and hunt them down from above"

"But I should come with you, I mean Alistair is bringing Jaune so I don't see why I can't-"

"Because, he trained Jaune for years while I've been training you for months!!" Jack responded

"Now hold on there lad, how come he can't join the fun?" Alistair asked Jack "If she's been training for months, then she should at least be ready to fight?"

"That's not the point! She's......." Jack sighed as he tried to calm down "....look. I can't let her die. If she does die, then all this will be for nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked as he focused on Sahara who was looking away from them

"She's.....the maiden of Summer....."

"WHAT?!!!" Jaune and Alistair yelled as they were shocked by this reveal of Sahara as they both looked at her as she displayed fire coming out from her hands. "I guess I should tell you the full story" Jack said as the two sat down

"It was about seven months ago when I meet Sahara, I was a caravan runner when I've gotten inside poppyville. It was before the hostile takeover where I meet the mayor, he said Sahara was chosen to become the next Summer maiden. He asked me to take her with me because he had a bad feeling that his son is going to do something he wouldn't agree on."

"Wait! Didn't you say you were there when the schnee company took control of the town?" Jaune asked the two

"Well....I've kind of lied...." Jack responded "look, I lied because Sahara wants to stop them for what they're doing to their home town. This is the first time we've came back after the take-over, after finding out who you were, this could be our chance to stop them."

Both Jaune and Alistair looked at each as they nodded in agreement "Alright, let's get this done-" as they began to walk towards the town Alistair stopped Jack "Together." as he looked towards Sahara as jack sighed, he nodded.

* * *

-8:22AM-  -PoppyVille-

"Hey" An random guard said

"Yeah?" another asked

"Wouldn't be weird if there were people who could transform into grimm like humans?"

"Dude, look....I can take that there are monsters in animal forms that want to kill us, I can take there are hybrids of both human and animals, I can take people who have powers beyond reality, BUT THAT IS FUCKING STUPID!!"

"Ahem" The two guards look up to see Jaune and Alistair

"Well fuck"

 As Sahara and jack sneak into the armory, they saw the weapons behind the gate. "Alright Sahara, Let's sabotage some expensive shit" He chuckled as he placed two c4s then proceeded to go towards the other facilities as Sahara sneaked to place more c4 on the parked spider robots. They came back as Jack was holding the detonator "Care to do the honours my lady?"

"Why thank you Jack" She said as they ran behind a concrete barrier as she activated the detonator as the armory, the spider tanks and the other facilities exploded. The soldiers near the areas were caught in the explosion as they saw three armored SUVs coming into the town

"What the hell is going on?" Tomas came out with an angered look as nine other guards came out and a tall looking man only wearing a gas mask and black military pants "Q! Find out what those pest are doing here!" the tall man nodded as he walked away, leaving him and the rest of his guards alone. As they were alone, Jack and Sahara nodded as they attacked the guards, Sahara burning the guards while Jack uses his pistol to shoot the rest. Tomas was standing there watching them murdering his guards. "Mmmh. Just pathetic aren't they? What a waste of lien."

"Surrender Vegas, you have nowhere to run, you're guards are dead and you're Schnee toys are burning chunks of garbage" Jack said only to get Vegas laughing as his response

"Ha! Surrender? Why would I do that when I have my friend?" he said as they both turned around to see Q, with two combat knifes, he dashed towards the two, but was stopped by Jaune's shield, he and Alistair began to fight against Q as Sahara and Jack turned their focus on Vegas as he ran towards the suv's. They both began to chase him, leaving Jaune and Alistair fighting against Q. Jaune was dodging Q's attack as he slashed one of Q's arm, as he noticed his dismemberment, Q growled in pain as he grew his arm back and transform it into a arm-like blade. Jaune and Alistair were shocked by this.

As they ran on the rooftops, tailing Vegas, Sahara formed a fire-ball and threw it near the suv's wheels, causing it to flip over. They landed near it and began to grab Tomas out from the car.

"Alright you son of a bitch-" Sahara shouted

"Sahara!" Jack said in suprise

"Not now Jack! And you!" She pointed to Tomas "You're going to pay for what you've done to our people!"

"I'm surprised you're not going to help your friends" Tomas said

"Why? They look like they can take care of themselves"

"For how long?"

They both notice sounds coming behind them as they saw Jaune crashing through one of the houses as Q try to continue attacking him but was stopped by Alistair.

"Ali, this guy ain't giving up!" Jaune said after dodging another attack while giving Alistair a look

"Hmm. Alright." Alistair responded as they both transformed into their corrupted forms, leaving Jack, Sahara and Tomas shocked from their forms. They then ran towards Q and punched him, making Q go through multiple buildings. Q landed in the rumble as Alistair grabbed him and bite his other arm off, When Q screeched, he stabbed Alistair in the stomach as he threw Q towards another building, Jaune noticed his wound as he passed him a jar of Perdona nuestros pecados. Alistair spread it around his wound as it healed, they turned around to find Q growing another blade out of his arm.

"Hey!" Jaune spoke "You thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Yeah"

They both grabbed Q as they put their hands onto Q's gas mask and legs, as Q tries to struggle his way out, they proceeded to pull him apart as Jaune was removing his head from his body and Alistair removing his body from his head. As they pull tighter and tighter, the body was successful as it ripped apart leaving blood and guts coming out. As they threw the body away, they gained their focus onto the rest of the group

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?!!!" Tomas screamed as they came closer to the group, Jack was getting ready to defend Sahara until she stopped him

"Jack wait!" She then turned her focus onto Jaune "Jaune....is that you?"

He nodded as Alistair grabbed Tomas "Now then, how would you want to deal this fucker?" He asked Jack

"Wait! Wait! You don't have to kill me, I mean, come on. We can deal this situation rationally" Tomas said while trying not to beg

"He's right...." Jack stepped in as Tomas sigh with breeze "...But after seeing what he does outside the town, he doesn't deserve mercy." Tomas was shocked for what Jack knew what he have done "Sahara, what do you want to do?"

"Gut the fucker" She said

"Sahara! Language!"

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Tomas shouted as he felt claws inside his torso, he looked down to see Alistair claw like hand stabbing him. Alistair let go of him as he bleed out to his death

Jaune then turned around to find Q's body disappeared

* * *

"So now what would you two do now? Jack asked Jaune and Alistair as they saw Sahara talking to the now free slaves

"We're going back to Vale, He has a family waiting for him" Alistair responded

"Well then. I must again thank you for helping us." Jack said as he gave the two a bottle "Take this. I was going to use it for my birthday. But considered this a thank you gift."

"Can do" Alistair grabbed the bottle as he walked away to drink a bit. Both Jaune and Jack laughed as Sahara came by

"So...Corrupted huh?"

"Yeah" Jaune responded "What are you thinking?" He asked as she was still processing from what they've told them earlier

"It's weird, but then again, we live in a world full of strange things, so I shouldn't complain about it." She said as she giggled "Again, I must thank you for helping us" She came closer to his face as she kissed him on the lips "Thank you, my knight." she walked away as Jaune blushed

"So Knight, how was it?" Alistair was standing behind him, scaring Jaune

"HEY COME ON MAN! DON'T CREEP UP ON ME!!" Jaune shouted as they began their journey back home

"Hey calm down lad, I was just asking." Alistair said while drinking from the bottle

"Well you don't have to sneak up on me!" Jaune said as they both argue while traveling

* * *

"And that's how We saved Poppyville"

"As usual, badass of a story." Sun added as he took a sip from his cup. Jaune, Sun and Blake were at a café in the city as Jaune was explaining his backstory of poppyville.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Jaune said as he saw Blake staring at him

'I can't believe he and this Alistair killed Tomas Vegas' She knew what Tomas was doing in poppyville, but Adam didn't have much care for the town as he knew they have to hit the Schnee company harder in order to bring them down.

"So Blake." Blake looked at Jaune as she snapped from her inner thoughts

"Yes Jaune?"

"What's your story?"

She was afraid to tell him, but if he could trust her with his secret, why couldn't she trust him with hers?

*Sigh* "My name is Blake Belladonna.....and I was a member of the white fang."

 

End of Side Story: PoppyVille


	14. Volume one: Black, white and red part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the last chapter was.....three weeks ago..............shit  
> I apologize if I've didn't post any new chapters up, mostly because I was finishing up my college courses, again i'm sorry and would like to thank you all for being patient for the next chapter

"Well then. Care to explain your background with them?" Jaune asked Blake after she told him and Sun about her being an ex-white fang member

"I was a member for most of my life. You could almost say that I was born into it" Blake said as she starred at her tea "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the white fang were meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the white fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place."

"Adam" Jaune interrupted as they both looked at him "Alistair told me that this and I quote "Fucking emo brat" took over and use violence towards humanity rather than peaceful protests. Making humans more afraid and hateful of faunus than before."

"Exactly. Adam made each member to burn down shops that refused to serve us. Hijack cargo from companies that used faunus labour. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect....out of fear."

"So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." She wiggled her ears to show that her bows was her cat ears

"So, have you two told any of your friends about this?" Sun asked

"Unfortunately Weiss schnee is a member of her team." Jaune responded

"shit..."

"Anyways. What are you going to do now Blake?" Jaune asked her as she starred off from the two

"I'm going to find the truth behind the robberies"

"Blake-"

"No Jaune, I have to prove that the white fang can't be them committing these crimes"

"And if they are?"

"Then I'll have to stop them. I can't let them continue what they're doing."

"Alright then, I guess we'll go patrol tonight and-"

"No Jaune. I'm sorry but I need to do this by myself"

"Dammit Blake, don't be stupid! What happens if you get capture or worse?"

"I won't Jaune! This isn't your fight or your group. I need to take care of this alone." She sighs "Please"

Jaune sat in silence as she waited for his response

"Fine. But if anything happens, call me and our friends"

"Thank you Jaune" she said as she walked away, leaving both Jaune and Sun alone

"Hey Sun, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Could you **tail** Blake and she that she doesn't get into trouble"

"I was about to do tha.....did you make a tail pun?"

"Damn right" Jaune chuckled as Sun groan

"Sure, just pay the bill will you?"

"Fine" Jaune responded as sun left, leaving him alone drinking his coffee "Your bill sir" The waitress said as Jaune took a look at the bill and gulped

"Fucking sun"

* * *

-Meanwhile with RW(B)Y-

"BLAKE!!!" Yang yelled

"BLAKE, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!" Ruby yelled

"BLAKE!!" Yang yelled again

"Weiss you're not helping" Ruby said to the heiress

"Oh!You know who might be able to help? The police."

"Ugh. Weiss..."

"It was an idea! Besides, Pyrrha would let us know if they've found Jaune and Blake"

"That's not the point." Ruby said as she continued to walk

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right."

"Like with Jaune?"

the heiress stopped as she remember what happened that night

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" 

Three jumped by Penny's surprised appearance

"Agh!!! Penny where did you come from?!" Ruby asked

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" she asked

"uuuuuuhhhhh......"

"We're looking for our friends Jaune and Blake."

"Ooooh! You mean the blonde boy and the faunus girl!" the group starred at penny with a questionable look

"Wait! How did you know that?" Ruby asked

"uh, the cat ears." she pointed to the top of her head

"What cat ears? She wears a...bow..."

the group was silent after realizing Blake's secret

"she does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered

"So where are they?"

"We don't know. They've been missing since Saturday" Ruby responded as Penny ran up to her

*Gasp* "That's terrible! Well don't worry Ruby, my friend. I'll won't rest until we find your friends!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys? Ruby asked her other teammates only to find that the two have left her and penny alone 'OH COME ON!!!'

* * *

"Would you stop following me!" Blake said as Sun popped out of nowhere behind her "Let me guess. Jaune told you to follow me?"

"To be honest, I was going to do it either with or without his permission" Sun replied as he catch up to her "So what's the plan?"

"I still don't believe that the white fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before."

"What about that book store? What kind of book are they looking for?"

"I don't know exactly. But whatever it is, it must be important to them." Blake stop to think "If they were going to take part in another dust robbery. Which location would have the higher dust supplies?"

As they thought about it, Sun remembered something "Wait. While I was on the ship, I've heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of dust coming from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge, Big Schnee company freighter"

"You're sure?"

"Sure enough" Sun replied as they began to head to the docks "Should I call Jaune to meet us there?"

She thought about it "Not right now. For now, let's find out who's behind the robberies"

* * *

"Thank anyways" Yang said as herself and Weiss exited the building

"This is hopeless"

"You don't really care if we find them, do you?" Yang asked Weiss

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what they'll say when we find them." she responded as she began to walk away "The innocent never run, yang." she left Yang as she walked around the block only to find a familiar person. "YOU!!"

"huh? Oh hey Ms.Schnee" Jaune replied as she stopped before coming closer

"Wait....what did you call me?"

"Ms.Schnee"

"How come you didn't call me Weiss or 'Snow Angle'?"

"Well Ms.Schnee, after the fight we had on Saturday, I think it's best we part ways from our friendship because apparently I'm a horrible person for murdering a Schnee company employee who was committing crimes against human and faunus kind. So in the end, i'm just a grimm bastard." Jaune responded as he walked away

"Wait Jaune!" Weiss shouted as she ran up to him "I'm sorry, when you told me what you did to him without showing me proof, I've thought you were a murderer like the white fang. But when I saw your evidence, I never thought someone in the company would do that for lien." She look at him "But to be honest, you should have shown me the evidence first before telling me you killed him"

"I.....Well you see......shit, I didn't thought of that to be honest"

"You dolt" She said she and Jaune began to walk down the street "So where's Blake?"

"To be honest, she and myself part ways and hour ago" Jaune replied "Don't worry, I've asked someone to keep an eye on her"

"Who?"

"You know that guy you girls and ren where chasing?"

"Him? Why would you do that?"

"Come on, my mom always said that friends are strangers that you've haven't met yet"

"Did she also say 'Honey it's alright for you being a Grimm hybrid eating the hearts of the creatures that want to kill all humans and Faunus just to scare people and use it for misbehaviour?"

..........

"Jesus Christ Weiss"

"Sorry, that was my father talking"

"Still though"

"Sorry"

"It's fine.....your father sounds like an ass though"

"Speaking of my father." She said trying to change the topic "Jaune I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Hmm. And what would that be?"

* * *

"So, Blake's your friend?"

*Sigh* "Yes Penny." Ruby responded as she and Penny were walking

"And what about Jaune?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHATNOCOURSENOTDON'TBESILLY!!!"

"But isn't he a boy? As well your friend?"

"Oh.....well yes, I don't really describe that for my relationship with Jaune"

"Are you mad at them?"

"No, well Weiss may be mad at Blake and maybe at Jaune a bit." she responded "Well that's kind of up in the air right now."

"But, why?"

*Sigh* "Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

*Gasp* "Is she and Jaune getting married?" Penny whispered

"What no!!"

"Is she a man?"

"No, no, penny, she's n-I don't know what she is" Ruby said as they stopped "She didn't exactly talk to us before she ran off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I want them to talk to me about things." Penny said

Ruby starred off "Me too" she said as they continued to walk

* * *

-Night time-

As dusk came, Blake was sitting on top of a warehouse waiting for the thieves

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he sat near her

"Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat, Now they're just sitting there" she said

"Cool, I stole you some food" he offered her an apple

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"

She glared at him

"Okay, too soon"

As the sat in silence, they waited for those behind the robberies

"So.....are you and Jaune friends"

"Why?" she asked

"Just curious is all"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

They heard screaming coming from one of the warehouses

"Let's move!" she said as they ran to the warehouse, as they came up to the door, she found a mask. A white fang mask

"Oh no"

"Is that one of their masks? he asked as she nodded "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She said as she grabbed the mask but noticed something, a small blood trail leading towards the door. "Wait, something isn't right" She walked towards the door and opened it. Only to be shocked from what she saw

Blood, guts and corpses all over the floor of the warehouse as fifth-teen dead white fang members were scattered around, rib cages opened, heads ripped off and body parts missing as the blood kept flowing. As Sun walked in, the ran out from his sickness

"Jesus fucking Christ, who did this?" He asked. Before she could speak, they've heard a roar coming from the other side. They hid as Blake looked out to find a figure coming out, the figure had black scales, white fang teeth and red glowing eyes, eyes resembling someone she knew.

"Jaune?"

 

End of Black, white and red part one


	15. Volume one: Black, white and red part two (Volume one Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Black, white and red

She was scared of seeing the figure ahead of them, its glowing red eyes, the sharp teeth, the scales. It resembled the person she knew

"Jaune..."

"Wait what?!" Sun whispered as they still hid from the creature. She didn't responded as she didn't want to believe that the boy she knew murdered the members. "Blake! What do you mean by-"

*Inhuman scream*

They both covered their ears from the creatures scream. As she looked at what the creature was screaming about, she saw....another one. There was another one carrying a dead White Fang member, eating one of its hand

"Blake!" Sun kept quiet as she didn't know what was going on "We have to get out of here!"

"Alright" she responded as they tried to sneak away until they heard a heavy thud noise, they hid again as they saw what appeared to be someone in a dragon-like replica armor, which resembled in the scales of the Corrupted, carrying a heavy sword

"Have you found the book?" The person in the armor asked as one of the corrupted grunted and handed him the book. "Yes, this is it. Now then, have you gotten rid of the others?" They nodded in agreement. "Alright. There should be more coming for the dust, let us leave." He then threw a small stone to the ground as Blake and Sun covered their eyes from a blinding light as they disappeared

"What just happened?" Sun asked as they were both shocked of the group of corrupted "And why did you kept saying Jaune?"

She hesitated at first, but sighed  "Sun. Jaune has this alternative form that allows him to transform into a humanoid grimm" Blake said as she turned to see Sun as if his jaw hit the floor

"You're serious?"

"Yes. And you can't let anyone else know"

"Hey don't worry. I'm good with keeping secrets"

"Thank you Sun" she said as she opened the door to the outside

"Hey it just hit me."

"What's up?"

"If they're were looking for a book. Then why where the white fang here?"

Blake stopped as she too was confused of why they were here "That's a good point, I wonder if-" she stopped as they hear turbine engines coming from the outside. As she peaked at the door, she saw a bullhead landing down. As it landed, more white fang members came out.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." A voice came from the bullhead as the man approached the group of white fangs. As Blake looked closer, it was Roman Torchwick

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not that one like that." she said as she gotten up to confront them

"Hey, what're you doing!?" sun asked as she ran towards the crates. As she hid, she heard Torchwick talking with one of the members

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman said to the fang member with annoyance, Blake then sneaked up to him as she positioned her blade towards his neck "What the-? Oh for fucks sake"

"Nobody moves!" she commanded as they pulled their weapons towards her and roman

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said as they got closer to them

Blake taken off her ribbon as she reveal her cat ears "Brothers of the white fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked them as they lowered their weapons

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The white fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or i'll put an end to your little operation."  She demanded him to answer as she heard turbine engines a top of them

"I wouldn't call it a little operation."

She looked at a bullhead as Roman smirked as he pointed his can to the ground behind him as he used his explosive cane to get rid of Blake

* * *

As Ruby and Penny were walking down the street, they noticed the explosion sound and looked back to see a black cloud

"Oh no"

* * *

Blake was dodging Torchwicks attacks as he kept using his cane to attack her, as she ran away torchwick took his time to follow her

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." he grinned as he focused on finding her. As he walked towards the corner, a banana peel was dropped on his head as he looked up

"Woohoo!" Sun said as he kicked Roman in the face "Leave her alone."

The bullhead hovered above them as White Fang members came down to surround Sun

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" Roman asked as he ordered the fang members to attack Sun, until a flying dumpster took three of the members out. They starred at what would cause the dumpster to fly, to see Jaune in his Corrupted form

"Hi there! Would you like to talk about our lord and savour Holy Trash can?" Jaune asked in his Demonic voice as he sprinted towards the group to fight

* * *

-Earlier-

"There's a Schnee company transportation for dust supplies, If there's robberies going around Vale, then that's where the next heist would take place. I want you to go there and find those responsible for the crimes around the stores." Weiss was telling Jaune about the shipment of dust coming to Vale

"And if they're the white fang?"

"Then show no mercy"

"And if Blake's with them?"

She stopped before answering as she looked at the docks and the ocean

"Then bring her back safely"

* * *

Jaune threw two white fang members to the cargo as he and sun were fighting off members of the white fang. Jaune was using his claws to strike against the member's armor as Sun was fighting them off with his bo-staff. Roman used his can to attack them as Jaune threw one of the members towards sun to defect the explosive attack.

Blake then ran up to Torchwick as she attack Roman, they fought, he knock blake back as Sun and Jaune attack him at the same time. Sun using his Bo-Staff as Jaune used his claws on Roman's cane as he couldn't handled the both of them, leaving him to be punched by Blake, sending across from where they are.

Roman looked up as he saw a crate still attached to the crane, he then pointed his cane and shot the crate down on the three. Jaune acted quickly and grabbed the crate from the bottom

"GO!" He commanded them as they gotten out as he threw it towards Roman, but missed as Roman dodged the crate.

"Hey!" They heard a voice from the rooftop of one of the warehouses, they saw Ruby with her scythe out

"Oh, hello red! Isn't it past your bedtime? Roman asked

Before she could say her comeback, Penny came from behind "Ruby? Are these people your friends?" she asked as she looked at the group, surprised to see a grimm looking like a human

"Penny get back!"

 Roman smirked as he shot his cane to Ruby. Hitting her and sending her back a few feet away from penny. Penny took a note of this and proceeds to go towards him

"Penny, wait! Stop!"

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!" she responded as her back opened an hatch, releasing a blade, then transforming in a bunch of blades, then proceeded to confront Torchwick and the white fang. As she attack the fang, her blades kept them from attacking her.

"Huh...I never knew she was a robot" Jaune said

"She's more of an android if you think about it" Sun said as he heard bullheads coming, spinning their Gatling guns and fired upon Penny. But using her blades to avoid the bullets, she then pulled two more from her back as she used them as grappling hooks to the warehouse. Pulling her away, as she proceeded to charge a laser like attack to the bullheads. As she released the charged attack, both bullheads split into halves, as they landed in the water. She then turned her focus towards one of the bullheads trying to take off with one of the crates. She used her blades to grab onto the aircraft, using her strength to keep the bullhead from leaving.

"Woah. How is she doing that?" Ruby asked as she heard the engine straining, she then tugged as the bullhead crashed into the other crates.

"These kids are just keep getting weirder!" Roman said as he entered a bullhead and left the kids from the docks

* * *

As the police came, Jaune, Ruby, Blake, Penny and Sun were sitting by the police

"I want to thank you three for coming" Blake said as Ruby, Jaune and Penny looked at her "If you three haven't came by, then who knows what would happened to us."

"To be honest, if the Grimm creature haven't arrive, then you two would've been squished. By the way, where is the grimm?"

"Hehehe, well Penny, you see, OH HEY YANG! WEISS! WE'RE OVER HERE!!!" Ruby said trying to change the topic before penny could find out Jaune's secret.

As Weiss came closer to the group, she was focused at Blake

"Weiss. I want you to know that i'm no longer associated with the white fang. Back when I was with-"

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? I mean Jaune could take care of himself-"

"Thanks for the confidence snow angle" Jaune cut in

"But twelve hours we've spent looking for you. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided...I don't care!" Weiss said leaving most of the group shocked

"You don't care?" Blake asked

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-

"Upupupupup! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not some....someone else." She looked at sun

"I think she's talking about you dude." Sun whispered to Jaune

"Said the man who ordered a $4500 cup of tea" he responded

"Hey, ain't my fault grimm destroyed most of the rare herbs"

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang as she wiped her tears with her hand

"Of course" Blake and Weiss smiled at each other

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss said to Sun as he had a nervous smile "And also" She walked to Jaune a gave him a hug "Thank you for protecting her" Jaune looked at the others nervous as he lightly hugged back

'Is this the beginning of the apocalypse?" Jaune thought

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked as her friend disappeared

As on queue, Penny is sitting in a limo

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city"

"I know sir" she said

"Penny. Your time will come."

* * *

As Ozpin watched the live feed on RWBYJS, he gotten a message

-Qrow-

Queen has pawns

Ozpin looked out the window to wonder, what will be different this time

* * *

As a man poured himself a glass of whiskey. He settled by his fireplace and began to read a book

"Hmm. I guess this is why they were so worried in the first place." He grinned as the book had information about the white fang along with the queen of the grimm. Salem.

 

End of Volume one


	16. Side Story: Burning Hatred part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of "Burning hatred" (Qrow focused story)

"So, how is my favourite crow doing lately?" a woman in a white cloak ask as she pour two cups of tea

"Good as usual, how's little rose?"

"three months so far, kind of having mood swings though."

"Like the night with the peanut but-"

"Please don't mention that." she said as he chuckled as she sat quietly "Qrow..." he looked at her "....thank you for being here."

"Don't mention it rose"

* * *

-Years later-

"So, what's a handsome man like you drinking alone here tonight?" a random woman ask him, trying to have peace by himself

"Just trying to mind my own business." He responded as he took a sip of his whisky

"Why act like a loner? Wouldn't you like some...company?" she asked as she winked at the last part

He thought about it, why not? What was the harm of having somebody, especially someone like her, as she placed her hand onto his, he looked at her. She was beautiful, she wore a knockout dress, she was...not her.....Qrow removed his hand away from her

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it tonight" he said as he left, only to see her depressed

* * *

As he climbed the stairs to his apartment he looked at his door to see it's open, as he entered the room to see it wasn't destroyed or anything stolen, as he went to the fridge to get some whisky, he saw it wasn't there.

"Can't get enough of this stuff kid?" A voice from behind asked him, he turned around and turned on his lights, to find an older man drinking a glass of whisky on his love-seat

"What are you doing here?" Qrow demanded

"What, can't your grandfather come by for a visit?"

"We're not family anymore."

"We are by blood, hell, even your sister would agree."

"To hell with her and the rest, you're a bunch of murderers and thieves." Qrow said as he grabbed the whisky and poured himself a glass "I left with her to become better people, but she made her choice to run away and leave her family behind."

"Well I guess you'll be happy to know she's missing" the older man said as Qrow coughed on his drink

"WHAT?!"

"She's gone. Either missing or dead, she was going to a ruin temple to get something but hasn't came back for three weeks."

"Shit"

"After her disappearance, the others decided to follow someone new."

"Who?"

"Zealand"

Qrow dropped his glass as he remembered the man. He then ran and grabbed the old man and threw him on the wall

"WHERE IS HE?!!" he demanded'

"I DON"T KNOW!! AND LET GO OF ME DAMNIT!!" Qrow let go of him "Look, I know what he did, and i'm not going to disagree with you on killing him. But right now, we're going to meet Ozpin and talk about how we're going to take him down, so I need you to calm down.

"Why did you get him involve?"

"Because, If Zealand is in charge of the rest, then who knows what he'll do next." The old man told Qrow

"....Alright I'm in." Qrow said as he opened the door "I'll see you in the morning"

"As usual, you never want me around you." the old man said as he left the room "See ya kid."

"Night Rook" He slammed the door

* * *

"SHE'S A FUCKING MURDER QROW!!! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!!!"

* * *

Qrow arrived at Beacon as he went towards the tower to see Ozpin, he couldn't sleep for hours. He's been having memories of the past, something he wish wouldn't come back. As he reached the top he saw Goodwitch

"He's with your-"

"I don't want to hear it Goodwitch"

"Hmm. An ass as usual."

"Don't lie, you love my attitude" he joked as they entered Ozpins office as he and Rook were talking

"So these are the people you recommend?" Rook asked Ozpin

"Yes, they're-oh Qrow, good thing you're here. We were discussing about the situation." The headmaster said as Qrow walked while taking a sip from his flask

"When It comes to murdering the bastard, i'm all in."

"About that.." Rook said looking at Qrow as he grew a little bit of anger

"What?! You changed your mind?"

"No, of course not. It just, well...."

"Qrow, I think it's time you get a new team" Ozpin spoke as Qrow choked on his drink

"Excuse me?"

"Qrow....it's been years since, her death, and with Raven missing and Tai watching the kids....we need more help with this mission." Ozpin explained as Qrow rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"So, who would you recommend?" Qrow asked as Ozpin gave him three folders

 

-Louis Gunnerson-

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Origins: Vale

Louis Gunnerson is the 4th child of Robert Gunnerson, known for his high skill in sniping, Louis Gunnerson graduated from Mistral Academy in his early 20's. However, he left from the rest of his team when he was 25 after a disagreement with his leader. Now he lives in a small settlement named Drylake mills where he's the main sherrif and huntsman of the settlement.

 

-Anchorage-

Age: No data or information

Gender: Male

Origins: No data or information

There's not much information with Anchorage, as he didn't attend any academy or lived anywhere near populated cities as he lives in the deserts of Vacuo where he like's to live in dangerous areas.

 

-Professor Kamara-

Age: 49

Gender: Male

Origins: Atlas

Professor Kamara was one of the highest staff members of the Atlas academy as he teaches biology of both Grimm and human subjects. However, after the military had cut the funds of his biology research, he left the academy to work at a treatment centre in Vacuo for the Leech virus, as he wanted to help those who became infected from the virus.

 

"So, this team....they're the best we got?" Qrow questioned Ozpin as he took a sip of his mug

"Yes. And I think it's best that you find them."

"Wait, you're telling me that they're not here?"

"Come on Qrow, where's the challenge if I've gathered them for you. It takes a true leader to find his team rather than waiting for them to come"

"That's coming from the guy who let's his students be launched by the air off a cliff"

"Don't question him boy" Rook said "Just find the guys and come back here when you're done."

"Oh no, you're coming with me. I'm not trusting you being alone here with Ozpin and Glynda" Qrow smirked as Glynda gave him the middle figure

"Fine. Let's head out" Rook said as he took the elevator down. leaving the three in the room alone

"Oz, do you think we can trust him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back before Me and Rave came to the academy, he taught us everything, and when I mean everything. I mean everything."

Ozpin turned around and looked at the window

"Qrow, right now we need his cooperation. Alistair isn't around to help since he's helping out the Arc family, Tai doesn't want to be dragged into the situation and right now we could be facing off an enemy who's likely be willing with the Queen."

Qrow sighed

"I know you had a rough history my friend." Ozpin poured two mugs of coffee and handed one of them to him "But we need help, and we can't wait for any more Silver eyes or Corrupted. So please, do this for both humanity and for the victory against the grimm."

As Qrow poured his mug with his liquid from the flask, he took a sip "Alright. Which one do I go first?

* * *

"Qrow"

"Mmh?"

"Do you think, she's jealous of Eva?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know man, I know she and I have a good time when ever we're around, but Eva and I have history you know. And....I don't want to hurt her..."

"It's best if you tell her to be honest."

"You think?"

"...yeah. And besides, she can't stay mad forever."

* * *

As Qrow and Rook traveled through the forest while staying dry from the storm, he spotted some lit lanterns that lead towards the settlement. As they've entered one of the taverns, they were surprised to see there were only a few people inside.

"Welcome to the Ginger Dry tavern, how can I help you two?" the owner spoke as they grabbed a seat 

"We're looking for a man named Louis Gunnerman, we've believe he's staying in this town." Qrow stated

"And two mugs of your finest beer." Rook said as Qrow gave him a look "What? Don't give me that crap boy, I need a drink." He sighed as he nodded as the owner went to get them their drinks

"He's out, apparently he and our mayor are having a fight about some certain things." The owner said placing down their drinks

"About what?" Qrow asked

"How the mayor is spending tax collection on his own personal gains, the grimm patrols getting shorter, weapon shortages, etc." They raised their eyebrows from hearing Louis's conflict with the mayor

"FOR THE LAST TIME! THE GRIMM WON'T BE A PROBLEM FOR LONG!" They turned their focus on the entrance door to see the Mayor coming in while someone was following him "ONCE THE KINGS CORPORATION COMES, WE WON'T HAVE TO FEAR THE GRIMM OR ANY BANDITS! LEAVING YOU HOMELESS YOU JACKASS!" he yelled at the man behind him

"You're a denial cock-eater you know that right?"

"To hell with you! IF it weren't for the others, I would have thrown you out to the woods." the mayor said in rage as he went to the backroom, leaving the man sighing

*Groan* "Earl, pour me a glass of Rum. I'm really in the mood for a strong drink." He said as he sat down on a bar stool. Both Qrow and Rook took notice as they got up and walk towards him "Before you come closer, I advise you to fuck off before I kick both of your asses."

"Easy pal." Qrow told him "We're actually here to tell you that we could use your help."

"With what?"

"We're assembling a team to take down a very dangerous target, and you've been recommended to help us out with your marksmanship" Qrow answered as Louis looked at his drink, thinking about his answer

"Why do you need me? He asked "Haven't you read the report of my 'disagreement' with my ex-leader?"

"It didn't go full detail on the whole story" Rook replied as Louis sighed

"Back before I've left, he was suggesting charging villagers for protection money since he owed some jackass a shit load of lien. He and myself got into an argument, we fought, I won, I left. End of my backstory." He finished as he began to sip on his rum, leaving both Qrow and Rook with a questionable look on their faces "Anyways, who's the target?"

"Zealand" Qrow answered

"Hmmm, never heard of him"

"It's best if you don't" Rook said "So, interested?"

He looked at his mug, while stirring it with his finger "If i'm going to help you, you need to do me a favour"

"And that would be?"

"To get rid of Mayor Westwood"

"Why?"

"For years, the son of a bitch has been working with Kings Corporation , a private military of which uses corporations pollution to improve their weapons. Which means, getting rid of the citizens of settlements for constructions sites." Louis said as he finished his drink "I've seen scumbags selling out for lien, but these people deserve shelter and protections from those they can trust. Not some hack-fraud who pulls scams behind their backs."

"Hmm, how would you want to take him down?" Qrow asked

"Two days ago, he had a meeting with one of the clients of kings corporation, apparently, they wanted to test a new prototype weapon. He's going to meet them this Thursday, I'm planning to confront him and stopping him from trying to sell out the people here." Louis stated his plans as they both nodded in agreement to stop him. They heard the front door opening to see a couple of guys wearing all black clothing looking at them

"You should get out of town while you still can" one of them spoke

"Let me guess, Westwood doesn't want me anymore?"

"Oh no, we're not here for you." the one behind said as they turned their focus on Qrow "We're talking to bird-boy here."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you're excuse Qrow" they gotten closer "You see, while you're sister may be rotting in a pit, the tribe owns this town and we want you out of here!" the one in the front stated as he pulled out his bat "So. Are you going to fuck off, or do we have to kick your ass? You traitor"

"Mind your tongue smug-ass, he may have left the tribe but he's a Bran-" Rook was cut off by Qrow as he raised his hand

"Rook, let me handle this" Qrow said as he punched the front bandit in the face, forcing him to be punched towards the other side of the bar. "Now then, let's get Happy hour started." he smirked as he pulled out his sword as Louis pulled out his Hunting rifle and Rook pulling out his Two swords, as well Earl pulling out his revolver

"You two do this regularly or...?" Louis asked them

"Sometimes, mostly on Friday nights." Rook joked as he looked at earl "You're okay with the state of the bar?"

"Don't worry, as long these bastards died, I'll build everything from scratch"

"Fine with me" Qrow said as the bandits came crashing through the windows and doors of the bar as the four began to fight

 

End of Burning Hatred part one


	17. Side Story: Burning Hatred part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "Burning Hatred" (Qrow focused story)

As Qrow threw one of the bandits towards a table, he came behind him as he impaled the bandit with his sword, as he let go of him from his sword, he looked at the others as they were fighting off the bandits. Louis used his rifle stock to bash one of their heads until they've bleed to death, Rook was repeatedly stabbing them one by one while Earl was shooting the ones with Molotov's, leaving them to be burned to death as he shot them through their arms. As Rook spotted the fire that was burning the inside of the tavern, he threw a dust crystal and whistle Earl to shoot it, as he did, water came from the crystal and extinguished the flames. As they kept fighting off the bandits, they retreated from the tavern as the four knew they've won. For now at least.

"We'll, I guess I've got another problem in Drylake" Louis remarked as he grabbed a bottle of wine and drink from its bottle

"I'm guessing Zealand's sending groups to settlements for ransoms." Rook added in as he began to help Earl fixing the bar

"If this Zealand guy has enough power to send these guys to take over this place, then i'm guessing they would get to the may....SHIT!" Louis ran out to the door as Qrow and Rook followed as they were running towards the mayors house, only to find that it's been broken into as the mayors bedroom looked like it's been ransacked. "Fuck, they've took him!"

"Alright look, if they were going to take him, then he would at least have left some clues around for us to find him." Qrow said as he began to look around for any clues. As the two also began to look, Louis tapped on Qrows shoulder

"Hey, got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Qrow asked

"Who sent you to find me?"

"Ozpin"

Louis sighed in relief

"You seemed worried there, how come?" Qrow asked

"Well, before I've left my team, I may of shot my leader's eye out with my rifle." Louis joked as Qrow raised his eyebrows "He was asking for it, trust me." He chuckled as he still searched "Back before I've left, we were doing mostly odd jobs to help pay for our everyday needs, working in construction, helping with supply deliveries, help keep the grimm away from populations, etc. But then, he gotten addicted to some type of meth, made some bad choices and screw us from our academy. He also owed some weird looking scorpion guy a lot of money for unknown reasons. So he decided to rob people in anyway necessary. Stealing from the rich and the poor, charging people for protection it didn't matter to him as long he gets what he want. Them it was my breaking point of when I had enough, and decided to leave. And now here we are, searching a dumbass house to find out where he is." He ended his story as he opened a door that lead to the mayors bedroom to find it also ransacked

"I used to be one of those bastards before my sister and myself went to beacon" Qrow said as Louis turned around "To be honest, i'm glad to meet someone who had to guts to stop before things gotten out of hand."

"Yeah. Well I guess we both know when to stop" He said as he pulled a cabinet from the ground to find a tape recorder

-Mayor Westwood-

*Panting* "If anyone is listening to this, I'm being home-invaded by bandits. A couple of days ago I've heard that the Kings corporation is sending some their weapon experts to test a new weapon, but when I've heard that they were attack from bandits, they stole the weapons and are coming to my settlement. They're coming and if anyone is looking for me, I've put my scroll in my pocket so you can track-

*Door being kicked down*

"OH GOD, PLEASE N-"

-End of tape-

"Alright, if he did put a tracker on his scroll, then maybe..." Louis said as he using his scroll to find the tracker "Got it!"

"Let's get moving then." Rook said as they went to the location

* * *

As they reached the location, they find it was one of the caverns in the outskirts of the settlement, they also find that the vehicles the kings corporation were using for the weapon experts. They find the bandits were unloading the weapons while also guarding the place.

"50 lien saying that the weapon is a black-hole launcher" Rook joked

"140 lien saying it's a giant robot" Louis as well joked

"How the hell is a giant robot going to fit in the small-ass space?"

"You be surprised to find how large it is in the inside"

"Will you two stop fucking around and focus?" Qrow said as they continued to plan out their attack

"....300 lien saying that it's a box full of exo suits" Qrow groaned as the two still talk about the weapons

"Stop! I've found him" Qrow said as they spotted Westwood being dragged from the bandits "Let's move"

They took out the multiple bandits guarding the entrance, as they sneaked their way in, they found the mayor tied up while the remaining bandits were opening up some of the crates

"You got what you want, so let me go!" Westwood demanded

"Not so fast Westwood, we need to test out our new toys." A man came behind him while welding a knife near his neck

"Oh fuck...." Louis said

"Let me guess" Qrow added in

"Yeah that's him..."

"So then, why don't you tell us what kind deal you have with Kings Corporation?" the man asked Westwood

"It's nothing really."

"Really? Then why all the secrets?" Louis took notice as he use the recorder on his scroll to record their conservation

"Look, they paid me to help send some of their supplies so they could test it for production. Once they're done with testing, they would start construction here at Drylake to help make high demands. Once they start, I skip town and move on with my life." He answered as Louis grew angry from his scam with the corporation

"Wow. That's low, and I mean really low." The man said as he stabbed Westwood right leg "And that's coming from me. Isn't that right? Louis?"

"How the fuck did he find us?" Rook asked as they came out from their location

"Well if it isn't the traitor." the man said

"That's coming from you Lamar, the Hunter who was demanding pay for protection."

"We all have our issues Louis, sometimes you need to break a few rules to survive" Lamar stated as he held the knife to Westwoods neck as they came closer to him "So, who are these two?"

"We're here to kick your one eye ass" Qrow said and he draw out his sword

"Funny." Lamar said as the remaining bandits came behind them "Anyways, is it there boys?"

"Sorry boss. We couldn't fi-" One of the bandits stopped as Lamar threw his knife to his head

"Disappointing. Well I Guess I won't need this place or anyone else. Sooooooo" Lamar pulled out a detonator "I guess it wouldn't cause me trouble to kill all of you?" Louis grabbed Westwood as Qrow and Rook fought off the bandits trying to stop them from leaving "I guess not." He triggered the detonator as the caverns explosives began to set off. The four ran as fast as they could trying to avoid the explosions and falling rocks, as they got outside, they began to slide down the Cliffside while trying to avoid the falling rocks. As they landed down the Cliffside, some of the settlements night guards came to find what happened

"Mayor Westwood! Louis! What the hell happened?" one of the guards asked

"Why don't you ask Westwood?" Louis said

"ME? What the hell do I have to do with this? Westwood aksed

As Louis pulled out his scroll, he began to play the recording of both Westwood and Lamar

"I guess this is enough evidence or his trial?" Louis asked the guards as they arrested Westwood

"We'll give this to the council and see what happens after their discussion." the guard said as Qrow, Rook and Louis were left alone

"So. You guys want drinks? I'm buying" Louis asked

"Sure" Rook said as they walked to the Tavern to rest up for the night

* * *

"Qrow. It's going to be a girl the doctor said. A baby girl"

* * *

As he felt like a pack of Ursa was using his for a sledgehammer, Qrow opened his eyes to find he's sleeping in one of the taverns bedrooms, he looked around the room to see that his clothes were scattered around the room. He got up as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Later, he found two messages on his scroll, one from Ozpin, and one from Taiyang.

-Ozpin-

Qrow, I've gotten word that Westwood is under-arrest for his plans with Kings corporation. Well done. Anyways, I've gotten word on Anchorage's and Kamara's location In Vacuo. I've asked the king to meet you to help you find him. Good luck my friend.

-Taiyang-

Hi Uncle Qrow. It's Yang, I was wondering if your coming by this Saturday for Ruby's birthday?

Qrow sighed as he forgotten her birthday was this Saturday. He gotten dressed as he try to focus on finding Anchorage. As he left the room, he found Rook, Louis and Earl eating at a table

"Well look's up" Rook joked as he passed Qrow a cup of coffee "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine" Qrow said as be drink his coffee

"I wanted to thank you lads for helping getting rid of Westwood, especially you Louis." Earl said said he handshake Louis

"You people deserve a better life without that scumbag" Louis stated as he munched on his bacon and eggs

"So. Want to come with us to Vacuo?" Qrow asked

"Why?"

"We're going to meet two more members to recruit"

"Sound interesting. And seeing that you did help me, I guess it wouldn't hurt to join." Louis said as he raised his cup "To new adventures!" They all clang their cups as they're ready to find the last two team members

* * *

"If I ever find you coming into my territory, I will have you three executed!"

* * *

As they were in the bullhead traveling to Vacuo, Qrow couldn't stop thinking about the past as he looked at a sleeping rook and a Louis cleaning the gun. As they landed, they took off and went towards a market area.

"I'll go to find ammo for the road" Louis said as he went to find a merchant

"I guess that leaves us to meet the king" Rook said as Qrow was worried as he looked around "Something wrong kid?"

"Nothing." He responded as they walked towards the palace as they were halted by guards

"Halt! On your knees!" the guard said as he pointed his rifle to Qrows head. As Rook was going to pull out his swords, Qrow gave him a look, he sigh as they both kneeled as more guards came to escort them. As they entered the palace, they notice the Grimm creatures head hanged as a hunter's trophy, their skin used a carpets and weapons were placed upon the wall.

"Wait a minute...." Qrow looked upon a display as it looked like one of the great war's Gatling gun. Then it hit him "....fuck"

"what?" Rook whispered

"We're dead is what we are."

As Qrow and Rook were thrown on the ground by the guards, they've heard the main hall doors opening

"My league, we've capture these two upon coming towards your palace" the guard said

"Take it easy. He's not our enemy...yet" the Bull Faunus said as he sat upon his throne. Qrow looked at the man as one of his horns were cut off and the other had metal plates on it. His eyes opened wide to find the king was someone he once knew

"Hello Qrow...it's been a long time. Hasn't it?"

"Qrow! You know him?" Rook asked

"His name Is Hendricks. My old friend" Qrow replied

"Now his worst nightmare." Hendricks corrected him as he pulled the Gatling gun from the display case

 

End of Burning hatred part two


	18. Side Story: Burning Hatred part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of "Burning Hatred" (Qrow focused story)

As Qrow watched the man in front of him picking up his Gatling gun, he was checking his weapon as he knew full well the consequence of not listening to Hendrick's warning years ago.

"I told you to never come into my territory Branwen, you should have listen" Hendricks said as he walked to the other side of the room as he opened another glass case. As the two turned their focus on him, they find that he grabbed a box of rounds, they gulped in fear as they knew what he was going to do. As Hendricks put the rounds into the gatling gun, he turned to Qrow with a serious tone "Now. Where's the whore?"

"What?" Qrow asked

"Where is Raven?! Tell me now!"

"I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me! WHERE. IS. SHE!"

"Dead!" Rook shouted as the two turned their focus onto him "She died months ago...."

"Bullshit!" Hendricks shouted angrily as Rook pulled out a necklace out of his pocket leaving the two shocked. It was her necklace that her husband gave to her years ago "How did she die?"

"She died while raiding a temple...." Rook responded as he looked at Qrow ".....she fallen to her death."

As Hendricks stood still, he put the gun back into its case and gestured the guards to free Qrow and Rook "So after all these years, she died from falling....what a fucking disappointment" one of his servants poured a glass of wine for the king as he sat down in his throne "So, why are you here?"

"We're looking for a couple of people." Qrow responded as he was handed a glass of wine as well as Rook "A man named Anchorage and Kamara, we've heard you might know where they are."

"Well yes....and no" Hendricks said as he looked outside the window as he saw the wasteland outside the market "I know where the Professor is, but Anchorage is hard to find considering he live out in the waste, which i'm surprised to find someone to survive out there for so long."

"Any advice on how to find him?" Rook asked

"I do, but first I want you to help Professor Kamara"

"Why?" Qrow asked

"Right now he's working on a early cure for the Leech virus. And right now he needs help since he believes he's being targeted." Hendricks explains as he pulled out the map layout of the city "He's right here, in the lower district"

"Are there any guards with him right now?" Rook asked

"Yes. But right now, we could use some of the best hunters to protect him in case he turns green and goes on a rampage." Hendricks joked as the two rolled their eyes as they were about to leave "Oh and one more thing...." They've stopped "Be careful around the lower parts of the city...that's where the infected are mostly around." Hendricks warned them

They nodded as they entered the market area as Louis was flirting with one of the traders "Oh hey fellows. Where were you two?" Louis asked the two as he and the trader stopped their conversation to focus on Qrow and Rook

"Don't ask." Qrow responded "Anyways. Did you got your ammo?"

"Yep, plus got her number" He joked as the trader giggled as she walked away "So where are we off to?"

"The lower parts. Apparently our friend is trying to make a cure for the Leech Virus." Rook explained

"But I thought the requirements for the cure isn't around?"

"That's one of the many questions we would like to ask once we get to him" Qrow said as they headed off to the lower parts, the trader was hiding behind the wall as she pulled out her scroll

"Cricket, I found the huntsman looking for the Professor"

"Good work Jasmine. I'll send a hit squad and finish them off."

* * *

As they walked in the Lower area, they find that most of the infected citizens were on the streets as they clearly show they weren't doing well, as they continued to walk, they've found the clinic. As they entered the clinic, they find that the small building was so full, they've put some of their patents in the waiting room.

"Hello, can I help you three?" One of the nurses asked as she was wrapping bandages around one of the patents arm

"Yes, We're looking for Professor Kamara. We've been sent to find him." Rook explained as she stopped and turned towards them as she pulled out a scalpel

"What do you want with him?" She demanded

"Woah. Hold up beautiful!' Qrow stated "Look, we need his help, and in return, we'll help him."

She sigh as she put down the medical knife "Follow me" she lead them to a room in the back where Kamara is performing surgery on a city guard's arm "Mr. Kamara, these three are here to see you"

"Ah excellent, thank you Ms. Sa-" The guard screamed in pain as the wounds on his arm began to bleed again "Quick! I need more bandages and stiches Ms. Sam!" He demanded as she ran to the cabinet to grab the required medical supplies to stop the bleeding, as she got the supplies, she ran over and began to stich his wound "Thank you again Ms. Sam" He thanked her as she left the group

"So how can I help you three?" He asked them as he was finishing up with the guard

"We're here to recruit you for a mission, but what the king told us is that you need help before you leave." Qrow responded

"Hmm yes. I need help with my cure for the early stages for the leech virus. You see gentlemen, while the plant for the cure is long gone, I've created a cure for the early stages of the virus itself." Kamara stated as he grabbed a vial of a mixture of orange and green coloured serum "Take this to the water station down the street and give this to one of the workers named Ricky, he'll take care of the rest." As they were about to leave, they heard static as some of the lower part's speakers began to turn on

"Attention Professor Kenneth Kamara. We know you're here. If you surrender to us with ease, we won't have to burn this goddamn town to the ground!" The speaker stated as if there were people demanding for Kamara

"Damnit! Not again!"

"You know them?" Rook asked

"A mercenary group that wanted protection money weeks ago, troublesome they are. If you see any of them, shoot them down." Kamara said to the group

"Why can't the guards help?" Louis asked

"Can you see the condition they're in?" Kamara asked as they turned their focus on the same guard he was treating "This one was attack by them two hours ago." 

"He's right you know." the guard responded

As they left the clinic, Louis stopped

"Hey what's wrong?" Qrow asked

"is...the virus....airborne?" he asked

"No kid, it's only contact that would get you infected" Rook responded

"Ok...just making sure...." Louis said as they headed off to the water station, only to be followed by a group

* * *

As they entered the water station, they've find it's empty, none of the workers are there, which is strange since Kamara said to meet Ricky there. As they checked around the station, they still found nothing

"Got anything?" Rook asked

"Nope" Louis responded

"No" Qrow said as they heard the upper levels door open to find a group of people wearing makeshift armor while wielding weapons

"Alright you fucks! You give us the cure and we'll might let you live....probably...." the leader of the group said

"Why do you want it?" Qrow asked

"Our boss paid us to get rid of it. Nothing else"

This raises more questions for Qrow. Why wouldn't their boss just sell it instead of destroying it? Before Qrow could ask for more questions, Louis raised his rifle and aimed it to the leader

"Well then, I guess I can use my new rounds" he fired his rifle as it missed to the leaders head 1 cm to his left

"HA! YOU CALL THAT A SHOT!" He yelled at him as he saw Louis smirking, he didn't know why but when he turned his head around, he saw the bullet-hole began to glow, as he got closer, it exploded "AHHHHH!" The leader was caught on fire as the bullet burst into a explosion. The other Mercs took notice and began to fire upon the group below

"THE FUCK KIND OF AMMO WAS THAT?!" Rook yelled as they were taking cover from the bullet storm

"NAPALMS FIRST CHILD! THE FIRE BURST!" He shouted as he chuckled "AIN'T I A SON OF A BTICH?!"

"YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING I TELL YOU THAT!" Qrow yelled as they prepare for another fight, Qrow fired first as Rook and Louis followed as they fired at the mercs. They kept firing as Qrow spotted someone over in the office to their right "KEEP FIRING!" Qrow shouted at the two as he ran into the office, as he entered the room, he found a man with a black eye and what looks like a stab wound

"Hey...are you guys here to kill me or...."

"No. We're here to help. Are you Ricky?"

"Y...yeah..."

"Alright just stay here. We'll take care of these guys-" They've heard an explosion as a huge merc crashed into the building as he held a minigun, fining upon Rook and Louis. As Qrow saw him, he turned his gun into a scythe and ran towards him, attacking him head on. As Qrow attack, the giant merc grunted as he couldn't focus both Qrow and the other two. So he grabbed Qrow by the neck and began to choke him. Qrow couldn't breath as this guy is acting like he eats broken glass for breakfast....without milk. As the giant smiled, his eyes opened wide as he fell down to the ground. Qrow doesn't know what's going on....until he saw Kamara reloading what looked like a custom made crossbow

"Terribly sorry, I should have come along knowing these scum suckers would stage an attack." Kamara said as he pulled out a syringe out of the giant's head as he put it in his bag "Anyways, is Ricky alive?"

"I'm here...doc...shit"

"Ah hell Ricky...Let's get you up" Kamara said as he and Qrow helped Ricky up, as they walked towards Rook and Louis, they've heard something....like a metal Ursa....They stopped as a robot crashed into the building...being driven by the mercs....

'Fucking wonderful' They all thought

 

End of Burning hatred Part three


	19. Side Story: Burning Hatred part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four of "Burning Hatred"(Qrow focused story)  
> Also here is the team members for TEAM SNOW  
> Sandra  
> Nigel  
> Oliver  
> Winter

As they're dodging the bullets coming from the robot, Qrow and Kamara were planning their counter-attack.

"ANY IDEA ON HOW WE SHUT THIS MACHINE DOWN?!" Qrow shouted at Kamara while he threw a small metal ball at the robot. as he picked up his scroll, he tapped on one of his apps as the metal ball transformed into a small crab-like robot which began to scan upon the taller robot

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE DEALING WITH ATLESIAN PALADIN-250!"

"WAIT! A PALADIN?!"

"YES!!"

"oh fuck..."

"WHAT?!"

Before Qrow could explain, they've heard a bullhead above the factory, as the bullheads hatch opened, a group of Atlas soldiers dropped as it appears it was team SNOW, which is lead by Winter Schnee. As the robot spotted them, it fired its guns upon them. The altas team split up as Winter was distracting the pilot within the robot as the others were targeting the weak spots. As Winter used smoke grenades to make it harder for the pilot, the rest disable the robots legs, forcing it to crash towards the ground. As the pilot tried to escape, Winter grabbed her as she raised her sword towards her neck.

"You have the right to remain silent and will obey our demands under the Atlas military" She stated as she turned around to see the others "That goes for you as well boys!" she snapped her fingers as the rest of team SNO(W) raised their weapons upon them. As the others raised their hands, Qrow hesitated as he isn't afraid of 'Sellouts'

"You haven't change huh" he asked Winter

"Looks who talking, i'm not very surprised to find you causing a scene with these criminals"

"Hey I have my rights to defend myself. Besides, aren't Atlas military not supposed to be within civilian areas of Vacuo?"

"We have received word that one our shipments of missing Paladins were located here, plus were order to find our ex-Professor who has been aiding the civilians here with one of our projects that we cannot allow to go public." She said as she walked towards Kamara "Now Professor, if you hand over the cure, we won't have a problem."

"I'm sorry Ms.Schee, but I'm afraid they've already made the chance of getting what you and they wanted impossible." He said as he pointed to the other side of the room to find a broken sample glass shattered as a pink liquid was spread on the ground.

"Dammit" She cringed about what Ironwood will say about this "I guess there's nothing else here to talk about, good day gentlemen" she said as she and the rest of her team took their leave, leaving Qrow and the rest in the factory

"You've switched the vials didn't you?" Qrow asked Kamara

"Actually, that was a vial of Rickys remaining soda." He pulled out the pop can "Speaking of which, are you okay Ricky?" Kamara asked as Ricky was trying to get up by himself

"Yeah..yeah I'm good." Ricky responded "So then, are we good to finish what we started Kamara?" 

"Yes." Kamara said as he grabbed the cure as they walked over to the main purifier machine as Kamara poured the liquid into the machine as the water glowed brighter "It will take three hours for the cure to flow within the main source, but will be able to cure everyone who has the early stages of the virus within this district" As he handed Ricky a small vial "This should heal you up" Kamara said as he thanked the man for all the trouble as they leave the district.

* * *

As they return to the Palace to tell Hendricks about the cure, Qrow saw Louis looking over as he saw Team SNOW arresting the remaining mercs, one of them being the woman he talked to before. As Louis left, Qrow looked over to find Winter talking on her scroll, with annoyance. As she finished her call, Qrow walked over.

"Ironwood's pissed isn't he?" 

"He's difficult yes, but I've deserve it for not gathering the cure." She responded as she sat down inside the Bullhead as Qrow pulled out his flask to offer a drink only to be refused "Sorry, don't drink during missions."

"Understandable. But never think lesser of yourself because the mission you were assigned didn't turned out the way it was planned. Qrow said as he was trying to cheer her up "And besides, you found the Paladins right?" 

"Another reason why I've failed the mission, our source was dead as the location of the paladins was a fluke." she responded "I should have knew something was off, but I didn't said anything since....I don't want to embarrasses the Military"

At this point, Qrow knew he had to help her out. Before he could ask if he could help, Rook called him out 

"Qrow! Looks like our 'friend' is outside near the "Burning sands", so we're going to get supplies before we head off." 

"Alright. Give me a few minutes" Qrow responded as Rook head off as Qrow turned to Winter still feeling like a failure "Would you like to come with us?"

"Pardon?" she asked

"Would you like to come with us? We could always use a hand, plus we might find the paladins if the mercs stored them out there." 

"How would you know they would hide the paladins at the Burning sands" She asked him as he took a sip from his flask

"Trust me. If I were to hide my stuff, I would've hid them inside a dangerous location were everyone wouldn't go to." He responded as he gotten up "So. You coming?"

"I guess I don't have much to lose." She said as they joined the rest as they head off to the Burning sands

* * *

As Qrow looked down from the bullheads window, he looked as where they are now, the Burning sands. One of Vacuos highest areas of Grimm sightings as he sees at least eleven Death Stalkers roaming around the desert. He turned to see Rook and Kamara talking while Louis was cleaning his rifle. He then turned his focus on Winter's bullhead flying across them, he knew the life she had at her home and hated her father for all the bullshit that comes from his mouth and his behaviour towards his only children. He stopped thinking about that as it reminded him of.....her........his life before she was taken away....his...

"LANDING IN SIX MINUTES!" the pilot shouted as Qrow's thought bubble stopped as he tried to keep focus on the task, find Anchorage, get Zealand's location and kill the bastard. As they landed, Qrow took off his Blazer as the desert's heat wasn't doing him or the others good. As they left the bullheads, Qrow looked around the areas to find nothing but sand and three mountains, one of which having a huge opening. 

"He said that he would be inside the mountain" Rook stated as he took the lead of the group. Qrow looked behind him as Winter was walking alone as her team were talking as a group, he slowed down as he walked beside her.

"Why not join their conservation?" Qrow asked her as she didn't look at him to answer

"It's best if we've kept our distance. I can't mourn for them if something happens to them." She replied 

"Who the hell said that?"

"The men who force me to become stronger for the benefit of Atlas" she answered as Qrow knew who she was talking about 

"Then what's the point of having a team?" He asked as she look at him with a questionable look

"Then how come you're not with your team?"

"One: We're not a permanent team, only for one mission. And Two: I'm more focus on you." He responded 

As they entered the mountain, They find corpses of the same mercs from before as each of them looked like they've been gunned down. 

"Looks like they've been dead for days" Kamara said as he looked at one of the corpses eyes to find it being eaten by maggots "I also believe that they have the remaining paladins Team SNOW are looking for." He pulled out a key for a paladin, giving it to Oliver. 

"Well then, let's keep going." Oliver said as they kept going further within the mountain as they stopped to see the mercs setting up multiple barricades as some of the mercs were in fear 

"I wonder what they're afraid of?" Rook asked as he saw a paladin walking by. Before anyone could move, they heard a machine gun fired from beyond the mountain, as the echo got closer they see a 9 feet tall man wearing full steel armor from head to toe with a chainsaw and a double barrel shotgun. 

"GHA!!!" He screamed at the mercs as they fired upon the man as he too fired his gun, as each of the mercs died from him, one charged towards him, only to be grabbed and impaled by the chainsaw cutting his insides. The paladin from earlier before came and started to fire upon him as the man ran into cover. He looked upon the group as he waved at them and pointed to the paladin. 

"Alright, he's needs help." Qrow said as Team SNOW and the rest of the guys were getting ready to fight the paladin as they ran towards the open fire to get the pilots attention, leaving Team SNOW attacking it from behind. As Qrow and Rook used their weapons reflecting off the bullets coming from its turrets, Kamara and Louis were using explosive rounds to disable the missile racks. Team Snow used their ice Glyphs to stop the robot from moving as Winter broke the legs due to the freezing of the glyphs. As the Paladin crashed down, the pilot tried to escape, only to be shot by the man in the steel armor. 

"T...thank....y.y.you" the man spoke as he was appreciating the others help but stutter each time he spoke "I....hat...ha...hate....mercs" 

"Join the club pal" Louis joked as the man gave a questionable look as Qrow walked towards him

"Are you Anchorage?"

"Yes" He responded 

"We need your help with a mission." Qrow said "We could use your help on the field with a mission" 

"But before you can go, we need to find the remaining Paladins." Winter cut in 

"Pal...paladins are...that..way" Anchorage said as he pointed straight as the others walked over to find the remaining paladins, while also seeing more dead mercs "Mercs...didn't...stand...a..a...chance" he chuckled 

"Thank you Anchorage" Winter said as she shake his hand "And thank you all for helping us finding them" She said to the rest as she looked at Qrow 

* * *

As Winter light up a flare to get the bullheads attention, Rook and the now formed Team (B)LAK got inside their own Bullhead, Qrow looked at Winter one last time as she gestured her figure to him to come to towards her.

"What's up Snow queen?" He joked as she kept her serious tone

"I wanted to thank you especially for helping me throughout the mission." She said as she looked towards him in the eyes "But tell me this, what mission are you and the others planning to do? I could lend assistance with my own team if you would require backup" 

"I....thinks it's best if you stay out from this Winter. It's old blood we're dealing with." 

"Old blood? With who? Your sister? The tribe? The-" 

"Zealand" He said as she was shocked to hear the name after so many years has passed

"I...understand...I'm sorry" She said as she was surprised by Qrow placing his hand on her shoulder 

"Nah it's fine. Trust me, with me, my old man and the rest of the team, we would mop the blood with Zealand's hair within the hour of the fight." He joked as she chuckled as she and himself began to leave for their bullheads 

"One more thing Qrow." He turned around to see her "Be careful for your team"

"You too snow queen" he smiled as the bullheads left, a figure came out the mountains as it used a scroll

"It's Lamar. They're coming for you." 

 

End of "Burning hatred" part four


	20. Side Story: Burning Hatred part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part five of "Burning Hatred" (Qrow focused story)

As they headed back towards Beacon, Qrow look upon the others with him, Louis the Rifleman, Kamara the Scientist and Anchorage the Brute. He had a feeling they knew this could well be a suicide mission, but if it would bother one of them, they would've spoke up or walk away. As they reached the tower, he pushed the elevator button as they headed up to Ozpins office. 

"So....anyone seen that movie KillOcean?" Louis asked as he tried to break the awkward silence

"You mean the one where Bryan Denials plays as someone who could regenerate his body damage?" Kamara asked 

"Yes" 

"I thought it was okay" Kamara responded 

"I...do..don't..know who....Bryan...is" Anchorage said

"He's a movie star." Louis responded "Don't worry, I'll take you to the movies to see it after the mission" 

Qrow looked at the elevator window to avoid the others, trying to remain focus on what's going to happen during the mission, he went through it the first time with his partner....it was his fault she didn't survive...

As they reached the floor level, they found Ozpin drinking his coffee

"Ah, I see you assembled your Team Qrow." Ozpin said as Qrow nodded as he, Louis, Rook and Kamara grabbed themselves mugs of coffee "Gentlemen, we need your skills for a mission that could stop the Branwen clan from aiding a force that could destroy the four kingdoms" Ozpin pulled out his scroll as he pulled an Image out as it showed Zealand "This is Zealand, he's in charge of the clan as we believe he'd involve with one of Gunnerson ex-teammates Lamar Night" Louis nodded as Ozpin continued "Here's the location of where his campsite is" He showed that Zealand's outpost was within the Mistral area, located in 'Nevermore Lake' "It's best if you five leave by tomorrow and go within the other side of the lake to plan your attack. Any questions?" He asked the five men "Good. Now then, get some rest and be prepare to leave by 4am" They did what they were told as they left but Qrow stayed as he wanted to speak to him alone "Something wrong Qrow?"

"I think it's best if I deal with Zealand by myself." He responded as Ozpin rubbed his forehead in frustration 

"Qrow, we've talked about this."

"You don't understand. They can't fight against him while i'm around, my semblance would either get them killed or worse." 

"This isn't about your semblance isn't it?" Ozpin asked leaving Qrow "This is about her isn't-" He noticed Qrow throwing a mug towards the wall next to him 

"Don't you fucking dare bring that up!" He said in anger "It....was my fault she died...." 

"Qrow, what happened that day couldn't be your fault. You two didn't knew about the attack." Ozpin tried to calm him down as he poured another mug of coffee "I need to focus on the bigger picture here, If Zealand makes contact with Salem, then who knows how powerful her forces will be." 

As Qrow stood there, he began walking towards the elevator 

"Be ready for tomorrow"

Qrow took the elevator down as he punched the glass, he can't stop thinking of her, how he fucked up her life, her daughter's life and his own. 

* * *

He walk downtown as he found himself inside a bar trying to drink away his problems, having to know that you're the chance that others may die because of your semblance is bad luck would make you want to be an alcoholic. They don't deserve this, they have their own problems, why should they stop to help him? As he continued to drink, he heard someone behind him coming towards him. 

"Listen, I just want to drink alone oka-" He stopped as he saw the man stood there welding two machetes while wearing what looked like Imperial Roman armor

"Hello Qrow" He turned around as he knew the familiar voice from before. Zealand "Drinking away your problems as usual I see." Qrow charged towards the man but failed as Zealand kicked him in the stomach as he crashed behind the bar's counter "Pathetic as usual. No wonder your whore of a wife died." Qrow threw a bottle to him as it indeed landed on his face, but showed no harm or damage from the attack "You couldn't save her you low-life, she'd been better off if you've died instead of her"

"Shut up!" Qrow began to get angry

"I'm just telling you the truth, you should've died, so she could've been with her daughter, hell she could've been with a better husband" Qrow pulled out his sword as he sprinted towards Zealand only to have teleported "You've forgotten about my semblance. No surprise there." 

"SHUT UP!" Qrow yelled in rage 

"Well I can't be here for long, considered this our first encounter my pathetic hunter." Zealand opened one of the bar's windows "Oh and by the way" He dodged one of Qrows bullets with one of his machetes "I'll let my friend Lamar finish my drink." 

Qrow turned around to see Lamar walking in the bar with a flamethrower equipped while wearing a sort of fire-proof outfit

"Burn bitch, burn!" He shouted as he fired the flamethrower towards Qrow as he hid behind the bar's counter as he threw bottles towards Lamar while trying to get out of the building , he'd look around to find a window that leads to the street, Qrow threw one more bottle towards Lamar as he sprinted towards the window as the glass breaks from his force exit. He looked behind him as Lamar came out of the burning building as he continued to fire his weapon while Qrow was trying to dodge the fire. 

"Come out of your hiding spot and fight like a man!" Lamar intimidated as he was looking for him

Qrow pulled out his Scroll as he texting Ozpin to send the others to help him, he then look around the corner to see Lamar coming, he pulled out his sword as he took a shell and threw it across from where he is, trying to distract him. Lamar took notice as he walk to the direction of the noise as Qrow came behind him as he slashed his sword on Lamar's back as he grunted in pain as he fired upon Qrow as his arm was on fire. He yelled in pain as Lamar kicked him in the head as Qrow's head crashed towards the crate beside him as Lamar put his boot on his face as he aims his flamethrower.

"Say hi to your wife for me." Lamar joked as he was about to pull the trigger but was as a bullet went through his leg "FUCK!" he shouted in pain as Qrow looked behind Lamar to find Louis was the one who shot him.

"It's been a while since I saw you in your suit Lamar." Louis said as he walk towards him while aiming his rifle to Lamar's head "The last time I saw you in that suit is when you've killed Barbra"

"She was a whore! And a fucking coward like you!" Lamar shouted as he was using his glove to stop the bleeding "You should have died with her that night!" 

"Well then. I'll make sure you'll meet her in person" he responded as he grabbed Qrow while taking a shot at Lamar's weapon 

"HA! You aim like shit!" Lamar taunted as he looked what Louis shot as his face went scared as Louis shot his gas-tank for his flamethrower, it then exploded as Lamar was set on fire while screaming for help, while Louis and Qrow were walking away from the explosion. 

"So, who's Barbra?" Qrow asked

"My sister." Louis responded while looking like it means nothing to him "She died from Lamar on the same day I've left my team, she's one of the reasons why I've left my team, they've pushed it too far when they brought in family in our work" He put down Qrow as he reloaded his rifle. Qrow took out his flask and began to drink "So who's this Zealand guy? And why are you two trying to kill each other?" Qrow stopped as he looked down to the ground 

"He killed my wife." Qrow responded as he passed his flash to Louis "We've been called to find out about a source about the Grimm having a leader years ago" 

"Like a pack leader?" 

"Try an actual queen" Louis coughed on his drink 

"You're fucking serious?"

"Yeah...I was called with my wife to find if's the source was true or not. When we got there, the person behind the source was dead as Zealand was there with about over an hundred Grimms, we're fighting them off one by one, I had my sword covered in their blood while she fought them off easily like a bag of fucking cabbages." He stopped as Louis gave him back the Flask "But even with our strength, Zealand fought us off easily, I was about to get stab when......she took it for me" He stopped again while Louis looked at him with concern "I wasn't paying attention, I was the reason why she died. Even after killing all the remaining Grimm, I wasn't satisfied, I broken down as I saw my wife dying from blood lost. After that, I thought it was best if my friend took care of my daughter instead a failure of a father, because I was the reason why she would never see her mother again." Qrow finished as he gotten up "I'll see you in the morning."

"You alright?" Louis asked as he was concern what Qrow might do next

"No" Qrow replied as he walked away

* * *

He went inside his motel to find Rook sitting on the couch

"What the hell happened?!" He asked

"Zealand" Qrow responded as he went to the fridge to grab a drink

"Then why the fuck didn't you call me?!" 

"I had a flamethrower pointed to my face" he found a bottle of Rum but was grabbed by Rook "Give that back." 

"What's your fucking problem?! What the hell happened?" 

"He was shit talking about her okay! He was trying to get me pissed!" He tried to grab the bottle back, only to get a punch in the chest "GIVE ME BACK THE FUCKING BOTTLE!"

"YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN AND LISTEN BOY! BECAUSE WHAT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU IS GOING TO HURT MORE THAN DEATH!" Rook yelled at him as Qrow decided to do what the old man said as he grabbed a bar stool while silently swearing at him "I'm...scared of loosing you okay." Qrow looked surprised by that "I'm scared that I might loose you after what happened to Raven. When I've heard the news about her disappearance, I knew it might happen to you next. You've become so broken after what happened with your first encounter with Zealand, I was worried you might become suicidal for a mission like this, to die while leaving your only child behind...just like your parents." He'd opened the bottle as he took a sip "Your parents were fucking stupid thinking of sacrificing themselves for their own goal while leaving the two of you with me. And I don't want you to make the same mistake with your own daughter." He gave Qrow the bottle as he headed to the door "When we get there tomorrow, just stay alive and don't face Zealand by yourself. Stay alive for Summer and Ruby." 

As Rook left the motel, Qrow looked at the bottle, deciding to put it back in the fridge and prepare for tomorrow. The day he kills Zealand.

 

End of Burning Hatred Part five


	21. Side Story: Burning Hatred part six (Final chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part six of "Burning hatred" (Qrow focused story)

He was inside in the bullhead with the rest of his newly formed team (Team BLAK) and his grandfather as they were heading towards Zealand's location. Ever since that day Zealand killed Summer, Qrow wanted his scythe to be covered in the blood of the man who'd killed his wife, and today would be the day he finally ended his guilt of his wife and the end of his eternal hatred. 

They've landed at their drop off location as they were on the other side of the lake, Louis began to use his rifle's scope to surveillance the area the bandit's camp. 

"Looks like they've been there for a while." Louis said as he passed the rifle to Qrow to see "Looks like they have a mining crew going on considering they have a Luna-9 " They saw a giant tunnel boring with workers on it "Wondering what they're up to?"

"If it's a threat towards the kingdoms, then yes." Qrow replied as he used took a look closer to see some sort of tribal tunnels "Hey Rook" 

"Yeah?"

"Does this place remind you of anything?" He passed the scope as he Rook took it and analyse it

"Sorry kid, never seen this place before" Rook responded "So, what's the plan?"

Qrow surveyed the area as he found that there were around 18 guards guarding the entrance to the tunnel "Okay, here's the plan. Louis, you Anchorage and Kamara fend off any of the guards from the front while Rook and I go inside the tunnel, find Zealand and kill him once and for all." They looked at him with determination "If any of you wants to leave now, I'm not stopping you from leaving."

"Fuck no, we've been through hell already, why stop now?" Louis said as he loaded his rifle

"For out my life I've done things I've shouldn't have done. If I've die today, I would be okay with that." Kamara said as he pulls out his crossbow

"Time..t-to kill!" Anchorage said as he grabs his Chainsaw 

"Alright let's kick some asses" Rook said as he and Qrow went to sneak in the tunnel

* * *

"So, do you think it's here? one of the guards from a group asked the others

"I don't know man, if he finds it, what happens if she finds the other ones?" another responded 

"Well shit, I mean...will she even let us live after all this is done?" As they were thinking, one the guards began to get rip in half from a chainsaw as the others were gunned down by Louis and Kamara 

"So where the rest of your boys?" Louis joked as he heard people coming out from the top of the trees, where the guards were hiding "Oh...nevermind...Anchorage, would you?" Anchorage nodded as he pulled out his double barrel and shot two guards down "Thank you"

* * *

As Qrow and Rook walked within the tunnel, they notice some of the writing on the walls, they've looked like they've been written by the corrupted

"Do you think Zealand found something that belonged to the corrupted?" Qrow asked

"Could be. If so, then what is it?" Rook responded as they found the end of the tunnel. They find themselves in a giant room with five stone figures, four representing the four maidens and one they don't know. 

"You two shouldn't have come here." Zealands spoke as the two pulled out their weapons "Qrow, didn't you learn your lesson from before?"

"Didn't you had an army of grimm?" Rook said

"I don't need an army to deal with you two" Zealand came out from the shadow while holding an orb "Do you know what's this is?"

The both of them didn't answer

"This is one of the relics that your kingdoms were trying to find." The two were shocked by that statement he'd found one of the relics that she's been looking for "And let me tell you, she's going to pay me every single penny she has for this fucker." He put it in his pouch as he jump down to the ground "Now then, what are we waiting for?" He pulled out his machetes.

Qrow charged first as he began to slash but Zealand dogged his attack while Rook went for a attack but was cut off by Zealands other machete blocking his attack. They broke off from their attack, he threw a tear gas bomb as he ran towards the statues, the two began to chase after him. 

* * *

Louis reloaded his rifle as he looked behind his cover, there were more guards coming as he looked to his left to see Anchorage and Kamara shooting each one of them down. He took aim as he saw a bullhead coming down but before firing, he saw team SNOW coming out. They took a charge towards the guards as they began an attack on them. He began shooting off the guards when Winter ran towards him. 

"Have you seen Qrow?" She asked him

"He's in the tunnels!" He responded as one of the guards charged at him, but was stabbed by Louis's bayonet "Him and Rook went to find Zealand!"

She looked at the tunnel as she heard an explosion

'Qrow, please stay alive'

* * *

As they search for him, Qrow and Rook kept looking at the middle statue

"Wondering who the hell he is aren't you two?" Zealand spoke "Back before the kingdoms, the four maidens would have a personal guard protecting them from danger. He's known as the Corrupted Knight" The two didn't say anything "He'd been one of the oldest corrupted ever known. I'm surprised Ozpin nor Alistair didn't mention it." 

"What does it have to do with our fight?" Qrow asked

"Don't put your trust with those your with." He responded as he jumped down to attack Qrow.

Qrow dogged the attack as he slash his sword towards Zealands machetes, they attack each other until Qrow was able to cut Zealands right leg as Zealand slashed Qrows chest. Rook came behind them as he stabbed one of his swords behind Zealands back. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground while bleeding from his stomach

"What the fuck does the Relic do?!" Rook shouted as he grabbed Zealand, the man began to chuckle "ANSWER!" 

"Why should I?" he cough up some blood "You won't live to stop her" He bite on Rooks left ear as he was let go due to pain, he then grabbed a detonator from his pouch as he pressed it to blow up the statues. As the five statues came down, Qrow and Rook transformed into their bird forms to avoid the falling statues. After the destruction stopped, they've transformed back into their human forms

"Fucking bastard!" Rook grunted as he was trying to stop his bleeding 

"Got any ideas?" Qrow asked as he transformed is sword into his gun form 

"Sorry kid, I got nothing this time" 

As they check their surrounding, they couldn't find Zealand

"Alright kid, I have an idea" Rook said as Qrow paid attention "I'll distract Zealand while you grab the relic from his pouch"

"Are you sure?" 

"Trust me kid. I know what i'm doing"

Rook came out from his cover as he began to walk over to the open area "Alright you little fuck, let's fight like men" Rook took off his coat and shirt and dropped his swords as he put on his gloves. "Fist to fist"

"What happened to Qrow?" Zealand asked

"His legs were broken from the explosion" he lied as he saw Zealand taking off his top of his Roman armor and placing his pouch and his machetes down 

"Fine, leaves me to an easy pray to kill later." 

They began to fight as Qrow in his bird form flying towards Zealand pouch, he found the Relic as he saw Rook taking Zealand and throwing him towards the stone wall. He then transformed into his human form as he saw Rook choking Zealand

"Any last words you stupid bitch?" He asked the man he was choking

"Raven Is waiting for you" He responded as he pulled out a knife from his right boot and stabbed Rooks neck

"NO!" Qrow shouted as he grabbed the two machetes on the ground and charged towards Zealand as the man grabbed the two swords that the now dead man left. They clashed together as Qrow began to hear a familiar voice 

"Qrow, I'm pregnant" He broke the clash as he cut off Zealand's left hand

"Promise me you won't leave me and her" He then cut off the right hand and he grabs Zealands neck

"I love you" He'd put the machete within Zealands mouth as he began to cut off his jaw, he hears Zealands crying in pain as blood came out like a pouring river. He held the removed jaw as he saw Zealand now crying pathetically

"Now look who's fucking crying" He then kicked Zealand to the hole that the statues create as he heard the screams coming from the hole. He looked over to see the corpse of his grandfather, he began to walk over to retrieve the relic and his grandfather. As he killed the man who'd took his love away, the same man took away his hero as well.

* * *

As Qrow reached the end of the tunnel , he saw what was remaining of the entrance. He saw countless dead bodies of guards, then looked towards his team as well as Team SNOW. Winter turned around in shock in find a beaten up Qrow holding his grandfather.

"Qrow...i'm sorry" she said as she placed a hand on his chest

"It's not your fault ice queen." he said as he began to walk away

"What the hell happened?" Louis asked as he and the rest of Team BLAK came 

"Rook died trying to distract Zealand, the fuck is dead thought" Qrow responded

"Now...what?" Anchorage asked as the groups were undetermined on what to do next, until Qrow thought of something

* * *

"For the man who'd died to protect our lands from both the Grimm and those who'd pledged alliance with them, we thank you Rook Branwen for your service of being an huntsmen and for being a grandfather." Qrow said as he and the rest were standing by a grave with a wooden cross "I'll miss you old man"

As they leave Qrow for air, Winter stood by while the rest of her team went to the bullhead 

"Will you be okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm just going to a party later on, mind taking this to Ozpin?" he asked her as he handed her the relic

"Sure. And Qrow.." She looked at him as she hugged him "You're never alone as long you have your team" she walked away as he looked at his team members waiting for him. 

"Would you like to meet my nieces?" He asked them as they nodded

* * *

As they arrived at the house, Qrow took a deep breath. Knocking on the door, he could hear someone coming to the door, as it open he saw a small blond looking girl in shock

"UNCLE QROW! she screamed in happiness as she jumped on his left leg 

"Hey Sunflower, how are you?" He asked as saw his team snickering at the young child hugging his leg, he then saw his friend Tai coming downstairs 

"Qrow! Hey man how's it going?" He asked 

"Fine Tai. Is Ruby still awake?" 

"Oh yeah, she's in the living room. If you want, just put your weapons in the closet" he said he went to the kitchen as the rest of the men began to leave their weapons within the closet, to his surprise, Qrow saw Yang starring at the weapons

"Careful little one, some of these weapons are contaminated with blood" Kamara said as she looked in awe of the chainsaw

"Oh look at that Anchorage, she's in love with your chainsaw" Louis joked 

"That's because...it's...big..bigger than yours" Anchorage counter joked as he sees in shock

"Did you just.....look's like my charisma is wearing off on you big buddy" Louis patted Anchorage on the back as they head in the kitchen.

Qrow entered the living room to find her coloring, he coughed as she turned around to see him. She grew a smile as she charged towards his chest for a hug

"UNCLE QROW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE!"  she screamed in joy

"Hey kiddo, long time no see"

"I thought you were busy lately to come for my birthday" 

"Ah don't worry about it kiddo, everything's fine" he said as he grabbed something from his pocket "Your grandfather wanted you to have this when your older enough" he pulled out a silver bird necklace "Happy birthday sweetheart" 

"Really? Thank you" she hugged him again as he looked down at her as he as well hugged her back

"No problem rosebud"

 

End of Burning hatred


	22. RWBY Chibi Corrupted edition: Episode one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode one of RWBY Chibi corrupted edition

*Blending noises* "And that's how you make the ultimate Strawberry milkshake" Jaune said as he poured the liquid into a glass and handed it over to Ruby as She, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake were drinking their milkshakes. 

"Thanks Jaune, you're the best" Ruby said as she begin to drink her milkshake with joy 

"I'll be right back girls" Jaune said as he walked to the other room. Weiss came within the room to see the girls drinking milkshakes

"Where did you get those milkshakes?" She asked them

"Jaune made them for us" Yang responded as she finished hers

"And why didn't he offer me one?"

"Mostly because you weren't around" Blake said 

Weiss looked at the counter to see one milkshake left "Well then. I guess I'll drink his."

"Wait Weiss, you shouldn't drink-" 

Before Pyrrha could end her sentence, Weiss grabbed it as she began to drink it. She coughed a bit as she put down the drink as it tasted...sour

"What in Remnant did he put into his drink?" she asked

"What about my drink?" Jaune came back as he was carrying a bucket of icecream

"What kind of milkshake is this? It taste really sour" Weiss asked him

"Well there's some cherries, strawberries, vanilla icecream, a grimm heart, some raspberries-"

"Wait....what did you say?" 

"Some cherries, strawberries, vanil-" She ran past him as she reached the kitchen sink to vomit. As they looked at her, the rest of the girls switched their focus on Jaune "Does she not like cherries?" 

* * *

"October, do you know where your brother is?" Andrea arc asked her daughter

"He's out with Alistair, apparently they're hunting Ursas" She said as the two hear noises coming from the woods, they went to the window as they could see some of the trees coming down. Then they saw a younger Jaune and Alistair riding a Ursa while carrying corpses of Beowolves

"Hi mom! Look what I caught?!" Jaune yelled as both the mother and October just sighed 

"I'll get the chainsaw" Andrea said as Jaune and Alistair were petting the Ursa

* * *

"Jaune! Are you here?!" Pyrrha said as she was searching for Jaune in their dorm "Well he's not here Ruby, should we check the Library?" 

"Good idea, he's probal-" Ruby stopped as she saw a bunch of books on the table "Are these Jaunes?"

"Why yes it is." Pyrrha replied as she walk over to read the cover of the books "Some of them aren't even from here."

"Maybe there from somewhere all the corrupted meet up like a comic convention?"

"Or a kingdom" 

As Ruby was looking at the books, she noticed a book entitled "The Maidens and their Knight" as she looked at the cover it was the four maidens her uncle would tell stories about, but standing with a knight 'Huh, I never heard about this story'. As she opens the book it was a boring story at the first couple of pages, then she shocked in horror as she read the first line on the eight page "As she wrapped her tongue on his mem-" She shrieked in horror to find Jaune reading.....filth! 

"Ruby what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as she saw Ruby crawling away from the book while say "Filth" over and over again. Pyrrha picked up the book and read along the page Ruby was on and blushed 'oh my....is this what Jaune likes to read during his free time?"

"We should burn the book!" Ruby said "And never mention this to the other girls!" 

"Agree" 

-Twelve minutes later- 

The rest of team RWBY and Pyrrha were blushing as they read through the book 

"A corrupted can do that?" Yang asked as her nose began to bleed

* * *

"Bullshit!" Dreadnaught shouted as he and Yatasuhashi were arguing 

"I never lie" 

"But what would happen if you're surrounded with armed thugs. You could easily get gunned down!" 

"Like I said, I always improvise with my surroundings"

"Look having a gun is like getting a puppy, it's a mans (or woman considering how she would treat it) best friend" 

"Then why would I constantly rely on it?" Dreadnaught went silent as he was thinking about it while Yatasuhashi had a smirk on his face

"You win this round."

* * *

"Hey girls, have you seen Pyrrha?" Jaune knocked on Team RWBYs door "I haven't seen her this after....noon" he saw the girls reading his book 

....

....

....

"So.......should I come back later or...?"

The girls look at him but all of their noses are bleeding

".....should I call the nurse?"

 

End of RWBY Chibi (Corrupted edition) episode one


	23. Volume two: The Hunt and Best day ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of "The Hunt and best day ever"

Rain poured down on him as he checked his sword once again just in case he needs it. He looked around him to see the others on the tree branches, preparing as well for the attack. Someone came up beside him as he was wearing a rain poncho. As he took off his hood, it was Alistair 

"Are you ready Jaune?" He asked the now fourteen year old teen 

"Kind of" 

He put a hand on his shoulder "Remember Jaune, it's just for food, don't get upset if you don't bring any. Just take your time and get enough for the wagons." He said as he transformed into his corrupted form as well as Jaune. As Jaune looked at the others transforming into their corrupted forms, he saw one of them shooting a flare gun to the air. Signalling they're coming. As Jaune looked down to the ground, he hears the ground shaking as he saw the heard of grimm running. He saw Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursas and King Taijitus running away as there were corrupted chasing them down. Jaune took out his scroll, pulled out his earphones and played a song as he jumped down the tree

God's gonna cut you down - Johnny Cash

As all the corrupted jumped down the trees, they attacked each of the running grimm as they ripped out their hearts or sliced off the heads as the grimm fought back but weren't able to take each of the corrupted. Alistair took his axe as he slashed the Ursas with his left claw while using the axe to split the Beowolves skull in half. Jaune attack a group of Beowolves as he threw a Boarbatusk to a tree branch as it was impaled to death. As Jaune saw a King Taijitus coming towards him, Jaune threw his sword to the right head as it screeched in pain as the other head was attacked by a figure who used his sword to cut of the left's head. After what felt like an hour of genocide on the grimm, Jaune and Alistair looked around as their corrupted companions had killed the remaining grimm.

"Jesus, who knew hunting gives you an adrenaline rush" Jaune joked as Alistair chuckled

"You'll get use to it lad. Speaking of which.." They looked at the figure before who used Jaune's sword "I think she wants to talk to you" 

Jaune took a breath in and out as he walked over to the person "Hey, great job out there by the way" He complimented her as she took off her hood. she had a dark blue hair colour as her eyes were grey, her height was a foot shorter than Jaune's height. 

"Thank you Jaune" She said as she proceeded to tear out the snakes heart out "Also thank you for helping us for this years hunt." 

"No problem Lucina" He smiled as he helped her out "So how's your sisters?"

"Fine. Just trouble in the kingdom keeping them busy is all." she replied with a sadden tone

Jaune looked at her as she looked depressed

"You know if you wanted to come and meet my family, I have no problem of bringing you." He said as she looked at him and smiled

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine" 

* * *

As they put the last Beowolf corpse on the wagon, they returned to a cave of which was the entrance to the corrupted kingdom. As one of the hunters touched one of the boulders that was shaped like a skull, the cave opened, they descended to the cave as they reached a ruined castle. As they entered the market square they see many other corrupted selling goods and opening their shops, Jaune saw people looking at their wagons of dead corpses as he knew what's going to happen later on. 

"Welcome to Agatha, kingdom of the corrupted, lad." Alistair said "Here we live away from the other kingdoms and stay out of trouble with the locals."

"Kind of nice" Jaune said as Alistair giving him a questionable look "To be honest the castle could use some work." 

"Well once the council get enough funds for the right tools, they'll get to work." Alistair added "Right now we have raw materials but not the right tools to use them on." 

"Ah make sense" 

As they arrived to the front of the castle. They saw one of the council-men, Alan Payens the fifth 

"Welcome my fine hunters. I see you come with plenty of food. I thank each one of you for your hard work." He said as he began to shake hands with each hunter, as well as Jaune and Alistair "So Alistair, I see you brought your student with you. And whom might he be?" 

"His name is Jaune Arc my friend" The council member was surprised by this 

"An Arc? Well I be damned. It's a pleasure to meet you Jaune" He shook Jaunes hand "I never knew one of the greatest huntsman family would become one of us." 

"It's alright sir. It's a honour to be here by the way." 

"The pleasure is all mine" The council-man stated as Jaune looked at Lucina walking away "So Jaune, what do you think of my daughter?" Alan asked 

"She's nice" 

"Nice enough to bed her?" 

Jaune was shocked that he would ask that 

"Wh-hy did you-as-assumed?" 

"Well Jaune if anyone is going to married her, it would be one of the best families of all Remnant. And besides." He leans closer "I fucking hate the Schnee family" 

"Fair enough" Jaune said as he was relief 

"Alright enough talking who's marrying who, Jaune, me and Alan are going to talk to the council. Why don't you go see Lucina?" Alistair said as Jaune nodded "And one more thing!" Jaune paused as he looked at the two "Try not to bed her." Alistair joked as Jaune cringed at the joke while the two older man laughed

* * *

As Jaune walked around the castle halls, he saw Lucina's room. After knocking on the door, he heard her say "Just a second". Ten minutes later he saw her opening the door while dressed in a black falls dress. 

"Hello Jaune" she said while blushing

"Wow, you look great Lucina" He complimented her 

"Thank you, but what about you? What are you going to wear?" She asked

"Well what I'm wearing right now is what I'm wearing for dinner" 

*sigh* "Listen Jaune, no offense but you need to wear something more...matured for dinner" She dragged him in her room. He saw that her room was decorated with the finest setting but having a modern look to it. She dragged him to her closet as she found him a black dress shirt with blue dress pants. "Here, take this and change." She leaves the closet while Jaune changes. 

"Hey Lucina." 

"Yes Jaune?" 

"The dress shirt won't fit" 

"What?" She asked as she entered the closet to see that the dress shirt wasn't fitting Jaune "Maybe it's too small?" He shrugged "Ok. I'll get you a different one." She found a bigger size as she saw Jaune taking off the dress shirt while exposing his abs. He was even toned but with four circle shaped scars on his chest, and a couple of cuts. 

"Hey are you alright?" 

She panics "WHAT OF COURSE I AM! WHY WOULDN'T I BE?!"

"Ok could I have my shirt?" He asked

'Oh fuck' "Of course..." she walks over as she got closer towards him, she pauses as she got a closer look at his scars 

"Is something wrong?"

"Mind if I...touch them?" she asked 

"What? My scars?" 

"Yes" 

"Um...sure." He said as she placed her hands on his scars, feeling the impact the Beowolf's mark on his chest

"Does it hurt?" 

"No....it used to when I was younger. But gotten used to it when I was ten." He replied as she saw a scar on her neck "Is that how you got your corruption?" 

She placed her hand on her neck "Yes....it was three years ago when I've sacrifice myself to get the power. Thanks to my father having a corrupted priest near me, they've completed the ritual." 

"It looks nice on you" He smiled

"Thank you" She smiled back

"Hey sis where have you be-" Her older sister Martha stopped as she the two in the closet. Jaune being shirtless and Lucina being so close to him "Well if your going to make him a man, at least tell father to start planning for the wedding." She close the door as Lucina chased after her, trying to explain the situation, leaving Jaune laughing 

* * *

As the two entered the dinner hall as they Alan and Alistair sitting at the main table with Holston (The leader of the hunting party), Leila (Alan's sister) William (Alan's third son) and Gregory (Alan's second son).

"Well look who came back from bed?" Gregory joked as Lucina blushed "How's it going Jaune?" Gregory and Jaune shook hands 

"Good, how's the White fang been treating you?" 

"Like a shit-tornado" 

"Let me guess?" Alistair said "It's Adam the fucking emo brat causing you trouble?" 

"DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!" Gregory sarcastically proclaimed "Anyways enough about war. Let's get this feast started!"

"Hold on a second Gregory." Alan stopped him "I wanted to have a photo of us before the main feast"

"Excellent idea brother" Leila said as Jaune noticed the Burnette woman wearing a green dress shirt and black long skirt 

"Hey Alistair." Jaune whispers to Alistair "Who's she?"

"That my dear lad is Leila Payen, a woman who you wouldn't want to mess with." He replied "I've hear she once cut off a beowolf's ball sack off and feed it to a bandit

Jaune looked at him as if he saw a ghost

"Jesus Christ...."

"It's true, ask her" 

"No thanks, I would want to keep mine!" 

"Oh I see...for Luci-"

"SHUT UP!" 

Alistair chuckled as he saw a photographer coming "Ready for the photo?" 

"Wait what? You want me to be in the photo?" Jaune asked because he wasn't really apart of their culture 

"Yes Jaune really." 

"Why though? I'm just your student. Not real royalty as the Payen family to these people" 

"True, but to me, you'll always be apart of this culture and the next." He chuckled as he playfully punched Jaune as the kid punched him back 

As they rejoin the group, Jaune was standing with Lucina and Alistair as they got their photo taken. 

'Maybe this kid would be different this time'

* * *

Deliver me - Gospel Spirit

Corrupted Blood: Volume two

-Present time-

"Sorry you couldn't come to this years hunt lad" Alistair said as He and Jaune were calling each other 

"No worries, schools been keeping me busy is all." 

"You sure. Or is Goodwitch keeping you away from me?" 

"Maybe both." Jaune chuckled 

"Ah don't worry about her. She's just a sour puss on the corrupted." He paused "Jaune listen, if it's true about what your friend saw at the docks, then you should be careful in Vale. Lords know how many corrupted work with Salem." 

"Yeah, I'll try to keep my head behind cover if anything happens." 

"Anyways." Alistair said while trying to change the subject "Meet any lovely ladies?" 

"Some. They're...unique in their own way." 

-Cut to Blake drawing the corrupted she saw at the docks-

"Whatcha drawing?" Yang asked

"Nothing. Just reading notes from last semester." Blake responded

"Lame" Yang said as she caught a pea from Nora. Then interrupted by Ruby as she put a giant book on the table

*Ahem* "Sisters, Friends, Weiss" 

"HEY!" 

"Four scores and several minutes ago, I had a dream!"

"This ought be good" Yang said as she caught another pea

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together and have the most fun anyone has ever had. ever!" 

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked

"I am not a crook" 

"what are you talking about?" Blake asked

"I'm talking about us kicking off this semester with a bang!" Ruby exclaimed 

"I always kick off my semester with a Yang!" Yang joked as the others looked at her with disappointment "Eh? Guys? Am I right?..."they still looked at her with disappointment "At least Jaune would get it." 

"Speaking of Jaune....are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Weiss asked

"What'd you mean?" Ruby asked

-Last night-

"OWW! GODDAMNIT PYRRHA STOP!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha kept slapping him "OWW! GODDAMNIT STOP OR ELSE!" she stopped "OWW! FUCKING CHRIST! DAMN! You're hands are like nail-bats covered in razor blades!" 

"Don't start with me Jaune! Where the hell were you?! You had me worried sick!" She said in a strict tone 

"Okay sorry Jesus, you don't have to act like my mother!" 

"I'm not your mother! I'm your partner!" 

"Well give me some credit will you! Blake's back, mission accomplished! Goodnight!" He said as he rubbed his arm from the pain. Eh paused though as he saw Pyrrha sadden, he walked towards her and gave her a hug "I'll be fine, I promise." And with that, he went into their dorm 

'I can't believe the nerve of Blake almost getting him hurt at the docks! I'm going to talk to her about dragging my teammate into her personal life.' She walked over to team RWBY's dorm and was going to knocker until she heard their conversation. 

"So you like Jaune too!" Ruby asked

"Yes...I mean no....maybe...." Weiss said

"Well ain't that cute, his snow angle is **Falling** for him" Yang joked as Weiss threw a pillow at her 

"I'm surprised by your interest in him Weiss. I don't really see the two of you with each other." Blake said

"At least it's more common that you and him!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"No offense Blake, but he's a psychopath and you're a book-worm who prefers to be alone, Ruby is a hyper freak-"

"HEY!" Ruby yelled

"-and Yang's....actually I don't how to describe you." 

"None taken" Yang said

"And i'm the only choice he would prefer being with" 

"Because of your anger towards him?" Ruby asked

"What?!" 

"Yeah he smiles when you get angry at him." Ruby said while Weiss grew angry from hearing that "Yeah just like that look, he loves it when you give off that look." Ruby smirked as Weiss got more angry "Maybe you are the right choice for being his girlfriend." she joked

Before Weiss could rant, Pyrrha opened the door 

"So girls...care to explain why you've taken an interest on my knight?" She asked them with rage in her eyes as the team began to panic

-Present time-

"Oh yeah...." Ruby said "Well that's why I got this as well" she pulled out another binder entitled 'Operation dancing with the knight' 

"Did you steal my other binder?" 

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Ruby shouted 

"...anyways.." Weiss said "You guys can have him." The girls gave her a confused look "What? Jaune's a nice guy, but there two problems. One, he's a psychopath and two my family wouldn't even approve of him. So have him." 

"Are you sure you want to give up on him so easily?" Blake asked as Yang threw an apple to Nora

"Thrust me, it's like Ruby said, I complete his behaviour, if I give in and date him. He'll just piss me off all the time, getting my attention." Weiss said "And besides there's other men who are much well mannered than Ar- she stopped as a pie was thrown at her. The rest see it was pyrrha as Nora and even Ren gave a surprised look on their faces

-Cut to Jaune-

"Alright. Tell Lucina I said hello? Alright thanks, see you later." Jaune signed off from his scroll as he finished talking with Alistair 'goddamn my arm still hurts, what the hell Pyrrha? He then noticed Sun walking with someone with blue hair 'Is he a representation of a blueberry person?" Jaune joked 

"Man that's harsh." 

"So then we were fighting side by side and-oh hey Jaune!" Sun noticed the knight 

"Hey Sun, how's it going?" 

"Great, anyways this is my friend Neptune" Sun introduced his friend 

"Hey man, nice outfit." Neptune said while looking at Jaune's uniform

"Its the schools regulated uniform" Jaune deadpanned

'Anyways I want you to meet these guys, they're super cool! So be cool okay." Sun said as they walked towards the cafeteria 

"Dude." Neptune said as Sun paused 

"Good point" 

'Jesus Christ I want to shoot myself If I had a gun.' Jaune thought as this guys ego was as the size of a Ursa

As they entered the cafeteria they saw the students running out, Jaune was about to ask what's going on until Cardin was thrown to the wall 

"Cardin you little bitch, what the hell's going on?" He demanded the red head to answer him

"Beats me! You're girlfriends are fighting each other! AND NOT IN THE SEXUAL WAY!" He answered ae he ran out

'Sexual way? How the fuck is fighting sex-' "What the fuck?" Jaune asked as he saw team (J)NPR and RWBY battling each other in a food war as the two teams were fighting each other in what looks like the greatest food fight of all time

'Well fuck this, i'll just wait outside' Jaune thought as Pyrrha came towards him 

"Quick Jaune! We need our team leader!" 

"Nope" 

"Great! So Weiss is fighting off Re-wait what?" 

"Yeah no offense but I don't know who started the fight and why but it didn't have me being apart of it. Also Goodwitch might blame me for the mess, so you're on your own pal." 

"But Jaune!"

"Also my arm's still sore from your beating." He smirked as Pyrrha deadpanned by his remark. She went to help Nora who is fighting against Weiss and Ruby

As he walked out of the cafeteria leaving them. As he went outside he saw a female student putting up a sign. He walked over to see a elderly woman who's missing 

'Weird, there hasn't been much kidnapping in Vale for a long time.' He asked himself if the kidnapping has to do be connected the corrupted Blake saw earlier, but what would they want with her? 

Before thinking about it more, he saw Goodwitch and Ozpin walking towards the café. They entered as well as Jaune as he saw the damage the teams did to the place. Broken tables, broken ceiling and a mess everywhere. As the door shut, the two professors looked behind and saw Jaune

"I was on the scroll before all hell broke lose by the way." 

 

End of "The hunt and Best day ever"


	24. Volume two: Welcome to Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of "Welcome to Beacon"  
> Wait *looks at the kudos number* Jesus Christ, I didn't know my story would become this popular  
> Thank you everyone for giving 100 kudos

Ozpin wasn't having a good morning ever since he saw Ironwood's ship landing, sure there was that food fight earlier, but that was more of the students being themselves. 

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said as the two were standing by the windows of the tower

"Well...running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of a eye sore." Ozpin said as his notifications popped up as it was Ironwood coming up from the elevator "Come in" 

Ironwood came out the elevator as the man wore white clothing "Ozpin." 

"Hello General." 

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood joked as the two shook each other hands "It's been too long. And Glynda! It's been certainly too long since we last meet."

"Oh James...I'll be outside" She said as she leaves the office

"Well she hasn't change a bit" He said 

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down here from Atlas?" Ozpin asks as he poured two mugs of coffee "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival." 

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." He poured some liquor from his flask into the mug "Besides, there's been some interesting reports of a humanoid grimm lurking within the town."

"What gives you that idea?" Ozpin asked

"There's been some white fang prisoners whom say during the attack at the docks, one of them saying it was helping some of your students." 

"And what's your theory?" 

"Either that grimm is the product of a Grimm and a human female mating or someone loves dressing up as our enemies." 

Ozpin deadpanned at him "Really? And here I thought it was much more serious. Hell even Qrow and his team would say-" 

"Oz...you why I brought my men." 

Ozpin took a sip of his drink and place the mug down "We're at a time of peace. Capturing the creature would give off the wrong impression." 

"But what if it's working for her?"

"Then well deal with it tactfully. It's the Vytal festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I recommend you not to interfere with the rumors and lies that the prisoner might say."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said

"As am I.." Ozpin said "Which is why we'll continue to train the best of Huntsman and Huntress we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said as he leaves the office "But ask yourself this...do you believe your children could win a war?

* * *

-Beacon Library-

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby shouted as Yang, Weiss, Jaune and herself were playing a board game, while the two were at war with each other, Nora was asleep, Ren was reading a book, Pyrrha as well while Blake was starring out the window. "Noooooo" Ruby moaned as she lost to Yang

"Well Weiss, your turn" Yang said 

"I have...absolutely no idea what's going on." She said

 "Look it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo, which means-" As Yang explained the rules to Weiss, Jaune took notice on Blake as she kept her focus towards outside. Jaune begins to worry as Blake has become less sociable after the night at the docks. 

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss cried as Yang beat her entire army

"Stay strong, Weiss." Ruby hugged her "We'll get through this together!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said as she hugged Ruby back

"Alright Jaune, you're up!" Yang getting Jaune's attention

"Alright...um....I'll deploy my....I don't know how to play the game actually." He said

"Then why are you playing this game with us?" She ask

"Blake asked me to cover for her."

They starred at Blake 

"Right...." Yang said

"Sup losers?" The gang turned around to see Sun 

"Hey Sun" Ruby said 

"Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Ice queen..."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked as everyone looked away 

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said Neptune step forth 

"Um..aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked

"THANK YOU!" Ren shouted out of character while Nora shouted pancakes 

"Shut up don't be a nerd." Sun said to Neptune

 "Intellectual. Okay. Thank you" Neptune responded "I'm Neptune." He said towards the group 

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked

"Haven....And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow angle." Neptune said

'Did this blueberry fucker stole my nickname for Weiss?' Jaune thought 'that fuck!' 

 "um....I'm Weiss..." she replied

"For fucks sakes" Jaune cursed silently as he saw Sun walking towards Blake

"How's it going lately Blake?" He asked her

"Fine." She said "I'm actually going outside for a bit, I'll see you guys later." She left the group as Jaune decided to follow her.

"Women" Ruby said as the rest continued their activities

* * *

-Team RWBYs dorm-

'Brothers of the white fang, why are you aiding this scum? The white fang and I are going in on joint business together.' 

Blake continued to remember what happened that night as well her introduction to Ozpin, then there was a knock at their dorm door. She'd opened it to see Jaune

"Hey, can I come in?" 

"Sure" she said as she let him in as he pulled out a pack of what looks like smokes. "When did you start smoking?" 

"Years ago, can't remember when to be honest." He said as his lighter lit the cigarette as he stood by the window "I wanted to talk about the White fang."

"What'd you mean?"

"There still in Vale, and maybe they're involved with the recent kidnappings." He pulled out a flyer of the missing elderly woman from earlier. "Do you remember them kidnapping citizens in the past?"

"A couple of times. Once when we're demanding supplies for the lives of a couple of children. One of the biggest regrets of my life." She said as she sat on her bed

"Well then, I guess I'll go to town and find those folks"." He said as he offered a smoke to Blake but she denied his offer.

"Do you even know where their hideout would be?" 

"Nope." He said as she looked at him annoyed "But I do have someone who could give some information if they're willing to." 

Before she could say anything about his plan. The rest of team RWBY came in

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang sounded angry as Ruby and Weiss snickered 

"You're just mad because the new guy beat you." Ruby said "See if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." They stopped as they saw Jaune smoking "Since when do you smoke?"

"Don't ask" He responded

'Well get rid of it before Ms. Goodwitch finds you smoking that toxic filth and thinks of you less!" Weiss said 

"Please. She already hates my guts, so why would this change her opinion on me?" He joked as he put out his cigarette "Stop right there Blake!" 

The group looked at the door to see the Brunette trying to leave

"There's something we need help with girls." Jaune spoke to the three "And I think it's best for Blake to tell you."

Blake sighed as she turned around to the three "I just...don't understand how all of you be so calm." 

"You're still thinking of Torchwick and the White fang aren't you?" Ruby asked

 "Yes. And with the recent kidnappings around Vale, something big is going to happen!" She exclaimed to the group "If they're up to something, I need to stop them! No matter what happens!" 

As The three girls look at Jaune, Weiss sighed "Okay, between Torchwicks goons,the White fang, Blowing up nightclubs and having someone who's haft Grimm, I'm sure the four of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..."

"Uh who?" Ruby asked

"But let me once again be the voice of reason..." Weiss continued "We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Yeah that's true." Jaune joined in "Except we're hunters, and it's our duty to protect those who need it the most. And if there's people getting kidnap, then I won't sit down and let it continue."

"Ok." Ruby said "All in favour in working together to fight against a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale..say "aye"! 

"Yes! Love it when you're feisty!" Yang said

 "Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said

"Let's get this party started." Jaune said

"None of you raised your hands." Ruby moping that her friends didn't did what she ask

"Alright then..We're in this together." Blake said as she smiles at Jaune

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said but then became shock as well as gasped"I forgot my board game at the Library!" She quickly ran out of the room to retrieve the board game, but bumped into someone in the hallway "Oh sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just watch where you're going." The stranger with green hair stick out her hand to help Ruby up

"Thanks...um..I'm Ruby! Are you...new?" She ask the two

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Another voice spoke as behind the two was a brunette with orange eyes responded 

"Hey Ruby, you alright?" Jaune asked as he peaked out the door frame to see the four "Oh hey. No offense guys, but if you're exchange students you should probably be at your own dormitory." 

"Guess we got turned around." The silver haired boy said as the three continued walking away

"Welcome to Beacon!" Ruby shouted 

"God that silver haired fuck is a walking definition of a fucking emo loser." Jaune said as Ruby was shocked by his words

"JAUNE!"

"What? He looks like the kind of guy who'd cut himself before going to be because his dad never loved him."

-Meanwhile-

"So you're saying one of the students here might be the one we're looking for?" The green haired girl asked

"Precisely. And If Roman captures the man we're looking for...then Beacon will fall from something they never knew was real." The girl with orange eyes smirked.

End of "Welcome to Beacon"

 


	25. Volume two: A Minor Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of "A Minor Hiccup"

*Blabbering noises* As Jaune and Weiss listen to Port's lecture of todays class, Weiss was looking at her timer on her scroll while Jaune was looking at a movie flyer from the city theater. As Jaune kept reading the flyer, he felt another presence on his right side. He looked to his right to see a smiling Pyrrha.

"So Jaune. Are you interested in the upcoming dance?" She asked him

"No not really." He responded as he looked at the flyer

"Oh....." She looked at the flyer as she thought of an idea "....any movies you're interested in seeing?"

"Not really, but next month is the release of Teddy Vs Mason."

"Really? Would you like to see it?" She asked

"Sure-" She smiled as she was screaming yes in her head "I'll ask if the others would like to join as well." Her inner joy died at that moment as Jaune got up as class was now over

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked him

"Going out to the city for a bit" 

"Should I come?" 

"Nah it's fine, I'm going to do a few things and head back by midnight." He said as he leaves the classroom

*Sigh* She put her arms on the table as Yang and Ruby came by

"Don't worry P-money, he'll notice your feelings soon." Yang said with a smile as the three left the room

Meanwhile with Jaune, he's walking in the halls

"Jaune!"

someone stopped him by calling his name, as he turned around, he sees Velvet, the Bunny-Faunus he'd saved from Cardin a while ago. She and a another girl came towards him

"Nice to finally meet you. I presume you know who I am from Yatasuhashi?" she asked him

"Yeah, nice to meet you in person Vel" Jaune greeted her as the two shook each others hand "So who's your friend here?"

"Coco" She answered before Velvet could "And just to be honest honey, I've seen your choice of clothing and...it's bad, really, really bad."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" 

"It's not offensive but it's rather dull to look at." 

"I'm not easily impressed by clothing Coco." 

"Well then, I guess I'll have to help you out if you're going to become a Huntsman mister." She said as Jaune got an idea 

"Actually, there's something I could use your help with."

"After helping Vel, name your price." She said 

He smiled as he knew he's need the favor for the night.

* * *

As team RWBY got dressed for the night, they heard knocking their dorm door as Ruby answered to see Jaune wearing a Brown leather jacket, black jeans, black sneakers, brown gloves and a white dress shirt with his armor within his jacket. 

"Evening ladies." He said as Ruby blushed from his outfit

"Well well well, where did you get the fancy clothes loverboy?" Yang asked as she like the way Jaune looked

"Got a favor from Coco to lend me some new clothes after what I did for Vel." he said 

"Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation, begins!" Ruby said 

"I'm glad to see that we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said in sarcasm

"Hey! We've got a plan. That's.....moderately serious." Yang said

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said

"The White Fang has a regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said 

"Speaking of your old friend, I'll ask him about the missing persons reports on any information on what's happing to them. If I can find out on anything, I'll find the missing folks and save them." Jaune said

"Great, we'll met up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!" Ruby said

"YEAH!" The rest saw Sun hanging by the window on his tail 

"SUN!" Blake yelled 

"How did you get up here?" Yang asked 

"Ah it's easy, I do this all the time." He responded 

"You do WHAT?!" Weiss asked

"I climb trees all the time." He replied as Weiss still continued to give him and angered look "So...are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We, are going to investigate the situation. As a team." Blake said implicating the others

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said

"Then why is Jaune coming with you guys?" he asked

"Because I'm going to skip town once I leave for Vale..." He said as the others turned their attention towards him "HA! Nah, it's because i'm going to look for the missing citizens in Vale." He handed a flyer to Sun 

"You sure you don't need help? Neptune and I could lend a hand." Sun said as they went by the window to see Neptune hanging by a pipe

"Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked the blue hair boy

"I have my ways." he responded "Seriously though, can I come in. We're really high up right now" They let Neptune and Sun in the dorm as Ruby explained the plan to them

"Alright. I'll go with Weiss. Sun you can go with Blake." Ruby said while Neptune got closer to Weiss "And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Jaune. Everyone good?" She said as she pushed Neptune to Jaune and Yang.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Jaune and Yang, considering he's your best friend and she's your sister." Weiss said

"Then Weiss, who'll go with you then?" Ruby asked 

"Well I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss said giving Jaune the idea she's trying to give to Ruby

*Laughing* "Nah." Ruby said as she drags Weiss with her

"Well then, who's buying the drinks?" Neptune asked the two 

"Perfect! I only drink when I'm having issues with people I hate." Jaune said as Yang chuckled by his remark towards Neptune 

* * *

"WOW! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!" Ruby said in excitement 

"You should see the one in Atlas."

"That was the first one right?"

"Correct." Weiss said "Altas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Ooo look at me, my name's Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" Ruby mocking Weiss's voice 

"Don't be a pest." Weiss said annoyed

"See that's face you're giving is the reason why Jaune enjoys hanging out with you." 

"He's just as a pest as you are right now." Weiss continued to walk to the entrance but stop as she saw Ruby trying to do something with her scroll "What are you doing?" 

"Taking a photo for lat-oops" She dropped her scroll as it landed to the feet of a person who Ruby recognized as Penny 

"You dropped this" Penny said

"Penny?" Ruby asked

"Uhh." 

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks." Ruby asked her as Penny was confused

"S-sorry. I think you're confused." *Hiccup* She drops the scroll into Ruby's hands "Uh, I got to go." she said as she left the two in confusion 

"What was that about?" Weiss asked 

"I don't know." Ruby said "But I'm going to find out! You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!" She said as she went after Penny 

"WAIT!" Weiss yelled but couldn't get Ruby's attention "Ugh. Great." 

"Hello Weiss" Weiss jumped as she heard Pyrrha spoke behind her 

"Pyrrha...hello...how are you?"

"Good, good. Just a quick question I wanted to ask you."

"Of course, ask away." 

"Okay. What are you girls doing with Jaune tonight?" Weiss froze in fear from what Pyrrha asked of her 

-Meanwhile- 

Ruby went down the steps to see Penny

"Penny, where have you been? It's been weeks!" She asks the orange haired girl

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." 

"What?" Ruby asked as Penny continued to walk away "Penny, is everything okay?" Penny continued to ignore Ruby "Penny please stop!" The girl stopped and looks towards her "Look, I don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! I need you to tell what happened to you that night. Please. As a friend." 

*Sigh* Penny gave up as she checked her surrounding area "It isn't safe to talk here." 

* * *

"And that's what our plan is tonight." Weiss finished telling what Jaune was doing as Pyrrha was following her to the tower

"How come he didn't ask me to come with him? I'm his partner for crying out loud!" She asked In anger 

Maybe it's because your too recognizable, it would be easy for anyone to know who you are in public places."

"I could wear a disguise. There's many possible ways of going with him."

"True. Maybe it's because you treat him like a child?"

"Pardon?" Pyrrha grew angry from that statement

"No offense Pyrrha, but you're treating him like he's your own son. He says that your too protective of him, always telling him his decisions are a bad idea, and that you're always trying to tell how you would want him to act." Weiss finished

"One, I have to be protective of him, he was stabbed by a Beowolf when he was four, when we were In our dorm one day, I see him taking painkillers two times a day for the pain he'd suffer through. Two, he always have bad ideas, one time he said he was planning to release a Ursa in Team CRDN's dorm for what happened to us in Forever Falls. Three, He acts like he wants to get kick out of Beacon, the way he acts towards Cardin with his attitude, the way he passes off Goodwitch's warnings, the way he jokes around with Yang, It's not huntsman's appropriate behaviour." Pyrrha said

"Fine you have a good point." Weiss said "But it doesn't give you the right to tell him what he has to be, he's not perfect, but we're not perfect as well." she and Pyrrha entered the elevator "So please. Stop trying to turn him into the boyfriend you wanted him to be."

"I'm surprised your not agreeing with me on his attitude considering how he loves to anger you." Pyrrha said while smirking at the ice queen

"Can we please focus on what we're doing." Weiss said

"Welcome to the CCT. How can I help you?" An announcer asked the two

"I'd like to go to the communication room please." Weiss said  

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." Weiss pulled out her scroll and placed it near the terminal "Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee." 

As the two entered the communication room, they see a holograph woman sitting at one of the desks 

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Centre. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to the Schnee company World Headquarters In Atlas." Weiss said

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal three, I'll patch you through." 

"Thank you." Weiss appreciated the womans kindness as Pyrrha stood there 

"I actually have a request of my own." She said 

"Ok, May I have your identity please." 

"Pyrrha Nikos"

"Ok, what would your request be Miss Nikos?" 

"I need to make a call to my family back in Mistral" 

"Alright. If you could head over to Terminal nine, I'll patch you through." 

"Thank you." Pyrrha said as she headed to Terminal nine as she was patched to her family home

"Hello? Hello-Oh Pyrrha honey. How have you been?" the woman on the screen was her mother. 

"I'm fine mom, I was wondering if I could ask you something." she said while frowning 

"Of course honey, what's the matter?" 

"There's this boy, and....I'm in love with him." She saw her mother smiling

"That's wonderful honey! Who's the lucky boy?" 

"My partner......Jaune Arc" She said as her mother looked at her with joy

"Even better!" She stopped as she saw her daughter was still sadden "He's nice though right?" 

"Yes it's just....he doesn't really know about my feelings and....there's a distance within our relationship" She answered her mother's question "And I want to be with him...but he tries to isolate himself from his own group."

"I see. I know you want to be with him, but if you really want to be with him. Then tell how you really feel about him with ease. You don't want to tell him out loud about your feelings, you need to be subtle with expressing your love. And if he want's to distance himself from others, then give him some personal space as he'll come when he's ready to talk." Her mother saw Pyrrha smile a bit "Are you going to be okay?" 

"Yeah." She smiled as her mother did as well "Thanks mom." 

"No problem honey. Have a good day." Her mother signed off as Pyrrha was determined to tell Jaune how she really feels about him

* * *

As Penny was standing outside of a café, as she saw Ruby. They walked down the street as Penny was explaining to Ruby about that night at the docks

"I wish I could help you Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men."

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh no nothing like that!" 

"Well then where did you go?" 

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked not to venture out too far, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know that feeling"

-Meanwhile in Vacuo-

*Achoo* 

"Bless you" Louis said to Qrow

"Thanks" 

-Back to Ruby and Penny-

"But, why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asked Penny

"I..was asked to not to talk to you. Or Weiss....or Blake....or Yang. Anybody really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father." 

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years." a loud speaker spoke as Ruby and Penny looked at a demonstration site for the Atlas robots where a holographic version of Ironwood was shown "And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The robots took a bow to the crowd as they clapped in amusement

"But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, And fine, well that's not good enough is it?" The crates opened as more robots came out "Presenting, the Altesian Knight. 200." The crowd were clapping by the new version of the robots "Smarter, Sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Altesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situation that undoubtedly require, a human touch."

"Ruby.." Penny tried to get the attention of her

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Another hologram came up as it showed the robotic mechs form as the crowd continued to clap. "Now with all said and shown, we will demonstrate our technology by hunting down the Humanoid Grimm that's been hiding within your city." 

"Wait what?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, we should go somewhere else." Penny said as she notice two guards looking at her

"As we find the monster, we'll make sure it wouldn't harm any citizen ever again." 

"They can't do that! Right Penny?" Ruby turned around to see the orange hair girl running away "Hey Wait!" she began chasing her as two guards were chasing them, as she saw a pile of crates on top of a support, she slashed the supports legs as the crates fells down, blocking the guards way. As she continued to chase after penny, she used her semblance to catch her. "Hold on" She said as she used her dash to fly across the alleyway, until she grew tired from her semblance and landed in the middle of the street. As she gotten up, she heard a noise behind her as a van almost ran her over until penny pushed her out of the way. 

"PENNY NO!" Ruby screamed but stopped as she saw Penny was holding back the vans front with both of her hands. As Penny saw Ruby's reaction, she ran away as the hooded girl chased after her "PENNY, WAIT!" They came to a stop as they faced each other "What is going on? How did you do that?" 

"I-I can't explain. I'm sorry."

"Let me try to understand. I can help you." 

"You're my friend right? You promise you're my friend?" 

"I promise." Ruby answered as Penny showed her hands to Ruby

"Ruby.....I'm not a real girl"

End of "A minor hiccup"


	26. RWBY Chibi Corrupted edition: Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, because of Halloween being four days away, here's my special for the Corrupted Blood series

"And then the Jack o lanterns blew away the goblins and died, the end." Ruby finished reading a story in front of the class as Glynda was teaching them as Port was away for the week. As Ruby went back to her desk, Yang came into the classroom  wearing a pirate outfit

"Morning Miss. Long, while your costume looks appropriate for class, Halloween isn't until Tuesday" Goodwitch said

"Oh I know, but the drying machines in the laundry room broke down so I had to wear this until my clothes get dry" she said as Glynda sigh

"I'll let the headmaster know" Yang smiled as she went to her desk. Five minutes later, Sun comes in the class wearing a cowboy outfit, Glynda rolled her eyes "Let me guess, you don't have dry clothes because the drying machines being broken?" She asked the boy 

"Yeah, plus this outfit is really awesome" He smirked as he pulled out his toy guns and started firing randomly in the air

"Just sit down and listen to the presentation." She said while face-palming. 

Minutes later, she saw someone in a gorilla suit coming in, before the student could sit down, Glynda stopped the student. 

"And whom might you be under the mask?" she asked as the student didn't respond 

"I think it's Cardin, I saw him buying the suit earlier at the costume store" Yang said 

"Mr. Winchester, you'll remove the mask before I-" Before she could finish her sentence, she saw the boy come in the class

"Hey, sorry i'm late. Traffic was busy." 

"But...I thought you were in the gorilla suit..." Glynda said 

"I am in the gorilla suit" She turned around to see Cardin without his mask "It's hard to talk in this suit"

"But...if you're in the suit, then who's this?" She asked 

"The boy reached behind his head as he had a zipper on his head. As he pulled the zipper down, it reveal that an actually gorilla was Cardin 

"A REAL GORILLA!" Glynda shouted 

"Huh?" the rest asked as the gorilla tore out of it's costume and began to attack the students "AHHH!" 

* * *

Jaune began boarding up the windows as he looked scared, Pyrrha was worried about him

"Um Jaune" He screamed as he jumped, only to see her behind him

"Oh...Pyrrha, it's just you." He took a deep breath and sat on his bed "I thought you were my mother." 

"I sorry if I've scared yo-wait, you're mother?" 

"Yeah. It's a long story." 

"Care to tell?"

"Alright. So every Halloween, my mother always tries to use one of her potions as she wanted a girl to fall in love with me. So I try to hide from her as I know it would cause only chaos and utter madness." He said as Pyrrha giggled at him

"You're sounding like she's an actual witch or something." she laughed as Jaune looked serious

"She is a actual witch!" 

"Yeah right." She said, only to see him being more serious "wait....you're not joking?"

"No, look it's complicated. Just don't tell her where I am and don't accept any packages from the Arc residence!" She knew now that he wasn't joking around

"Alright. You have my word that I won't let her know and won't accept anything from your family"

"Thank you Pyrrha" he said "Now then, want to see Teddy vs Mason?" 

"Sure" She smiled as the two left the room to see the movie. As the room was empty, Nora was hiding in the bathroom as she had a package for Jaune that came earlier, knowing this was the stuff Jaune was telling Pyrrha about.

She smiled as she knew this potion would work for sure

* * *

As Jaune, Blake, Weiss and Yang were watching Morning of the dead, Ruby kicked the door wearing a Grim reaper outfit 

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?!" She shouted

"It's Hallowe-" Weiss was about to answer but was cut off by Ruby

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" 

"Wait what?" Blake asked

"Oh yeah. She was born on Halloween." Yang said as she gave Ruby her gift "Every Halloween, we would have a party after trick or treating" 

"Yep. And this Halloween is going to be the best." Ruby said as she ran to the halls 

"I wonder what we should give her for her birthday?" Jaune asked Yang 

"Well, she would appreciate it if you could get her candy and something she would like."

"Like what?"

"Something for her sniper, maybe some comic books or maybe a little bit of the Arc." She licked her lips as she finished her sentence 

"Well since I'm not legally allowed to touch her until she's eighteen" He joked "I guess i'll get something for her sniper"

-Vale-

As He went door to door, collecting candy, he could only get half a bucket 

'Damn. I need more for her.' He needed a way to get more candy, as he thought about what to do, he had an idea. He transformed into his corrupted form as he went door to door, getting the neighborhood, giving him more candy as they fear the creature. An hour later, he had four buckets full of candy. 'Alright, now to get her something for her sniper." He pounder on what to give her, until he heard the TV shop's display as it showed the news channel

"As Atlas shows us more on their newest. Their recent upgrade for their sniper rifles shows a much higher caliber mod that would allow to penetrate through any type of metal." the news reporter said, giving Jaune an idea

-Meanwhile with Ironwood-

"Sir, are you sure about having the key to the display room with you at all time?" one of the soldiers asked him

"Absolutely, If anyone were to steal the key from anyone, they would have to get it through me." He said as he went to his private quarter, sitting down on the chair. As he grabbed his scroll to see what Glynda was doing tonight, he heard some of the guards screaming. As he opened the door, he saw one of the guards trying to escape by getting dragged from the corner of the hallway. James panicked as he went into the bathroom to hide, as he heard the door opening, the door nob of the bathroom wiggled as the intruder tried to opened, it instead began to cut the door with an axe as He screamed in fear. 

The monster Ironwood swore to Vale that he would hunt down, was looking through the doors broken part, looking at the general "HERE"S.....shit...I had a good joke for this..." It said "You know what, forget the joke!" It broke the door as Ironwood screamed like a woman when the door broke as the monster got inside.

-Back a Beacon- 

As the girls got into their costumes (Ruby in her Grim reaper outfit, Yang in her pirate outfit, Weiss in her queen outfit and Blake not having a costume), they heard knocking on their door, as Ruby opened it, she saw Jaune in his NCR Ranger outfit while holding four buckets of candy 

"Happy Birthday Red." He said while Ruby smiled and hugged 

"Thank Jaune!" she let him in their dorm as he dropped the candy on the table "I've also got something else for you." He pulled out the sniper rifle mod and gave it to Ruby, as she gazed down at the mod, she put on the desk and tackled him 

"THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!" She kept repeating as Yang grabbed her off of him, as they headed towards the party, Pyrrha (In her Witch costume) was watching the news. She then grabbed Jaunes arm 

"You stole that mod for her didn't you?" 

"What?! No! Never!" he said as Pyrrha pointed him to the TV as it showed Ironwood explaining the story of their encounter "Okay so I might have...You're not going to tell are you?"

"Nope." She said "As long you and I dance at the party." She smiled as the two left to the party.

As Nora came out of the closet, she had hoped that Ren turned back to normal, only to hide again as she heard a howl from outside

'Why does this always happen to me!'

-Arc Residence-

'whoops, I gave Jaune the wrong potion' Jaune's mother said to herself 'Then that explains were my werewolf potion went'

End of the Halloween special


	27. Volume two: Painting the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of "Painting the town"

-Years before the Beowolf attack of the Arc residence-

As a three year old Jaune was with October as she was teaching him about her weapon in the gardening area. 

"And then Uncle William showed me that I can switch my firing modes from full auto to burst rounds." she told her younger and only brother as her weapon was a ARC rifle with custom made modification. The younger brother gazed upon her rifle as he was mind blown by the way she and their uncle had been working for months. "He said that when he comes back from teaching at combat school, he'll also teach me how to make my own modifications."

"That's awesome" he complimented her "Do you think Uncle William could help me get a gun when I get older?" 

She smiled at him as she knew he wanted to be an hunter just like the others in the family 

"Well you know what dad always say. Arcs always become what they're known best." 

"So wait...does that mean mom is an actual witch?" 

"Who told you that?" she asked

"Mom did, she'd also taught me some of her potions she'd used for combat." he answered as she was confused by his statement

"Really?"

"Yes." 

"....Jaune, you need to stop spending time with mom." 

-Present day with Ruby and Penny-

"P-penny, I don't understand" Ruby said after finding out that Penny herself is an android

"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny tried to explain the current situation "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real." she became sadden from the harsh reality. Ruby grabbed her hands 

"Of course you are." she said as she look at her "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you less real than me?"

"I don't, um....You're taking this extraordinarily well."

"Well to be honest, I may know someone who's just like you." 

"Another android with generating aura?"

"No....actually more different if you think about it." Penny was confused as Ruby realized by what she said and quickly tried to come up with an excuse "It's because he's a guy!"

"Really? Then maybe we should meet each other, my father would might also want to meet him as well." 

"Maybe another time." 

"Yes, mostly because he's spending time with Mr.Ironwood." 

"You mean hunting down the grimm creature Ironwood mention earlier?" 

"Yes."

"Wait....is that why those soldiers were chasing us?" 

"They very protective." Penny smiled, but stopped as she hear the mention soldiers coming around the corner "Quickly! We have to hide you!" She then grabbed Ruby and threw her into a trash bin "Sorry."

"Penny!" she turned around to see the two soldiers 

"Salutations, officers." she said as Ruby opened the bin's hatch to see the three

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?"

"What girl? I've been by myself all day." *Hiccup*

"Well don't run off like that again. You shouldn't cause such a scene."

 "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a scratch is all." she showed them her hands

"Penny, you're father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us." 

"Yes sir." She look behind her as she saw Ruby under the garbage hatch smiling at her. 

* * *

As Yang stopped her bike, she and Neptune got off the bike as they saw Jaune waving goodbye to the cab he called. 

"C'mon, my friend's in here." she said as they followed her 

"So Yang. You think he'll talk?" Jaune asked 

"He will. Knowing him, he'll talk when things get serious." she crack her knuckles as Jaune chuckled 

"Let's try not to smash up the place like you did for the first time okay Yang" 

"Whatever you say lover boy." she smiled 

"So where is this place exactly?" Neptune asked as she kicked opened the doors to reveal the hidden club 

"Guess who's back?" she asked as the guards pointed their guns to her

"You guys shouldn't be doing that." Jaune walked in as the guards pointed their guns to him as well "Or this as well."

"STOP! DON'T SHOOT!" Junior yelled out as he passed through the guards "Blondie. You and your boy toy are here. Why?"

"Hey just a minut-" Jaune was cut off by Yang 

"We're here to talk, and for a drink." She grabs Junior arm as she drags him off to his office

"So...." Neptune looked at Jaune "You want to grab a drink and hang out while she-"

"One, No, because I don't want to hang out with you. Two, I'm going with Yang. And three, you're on your own." Jaune said as he walks towards the office "Hey girls" He said to the twins in red and white. 

"Well sorry if I just wanted to be friendly" Neptune said

"Up yours too blueberry!" 

As Jaune entered the office, he saw the two having a drink. 

"Care for a glass?" Junior asked him

"Sure" He walked to sit down by Yang as Junior pass him the glass 

"So, how can I help you two?" 

"We need information on your friend." Yang said

"And who might this friend be?" he asked the two

"Roman" Jaune answered as he saw Junior keeping a straight face

"What about him?" 

"You know the latest plans he's been doing, so spill!" Yang shouted as Jaune saw her becoming angry

"Don't know what he's been doing lately to be honest. He doesn't come by much since the night you came here." He looked at Yang "He only comes when he needs some of my guys. And they don't come back." 

Yang sigh as she knew, she wasn't getting anything from Junior this time. Before Jaune follow her, he stopped 

"Do you know anything about the missing persons reports lately?" He asked the man

"I do have one lead. You know the Rat Faunus who kidnapped me?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Apparently, he and some of the white fang are taking people off the street. Either forcing them to join them or using them as hostages for ransoms." 

Jaune wasn't surprised by them doing those things as he was glad to know who to go to find the missing people. 

"Thanks Junior." He smiled as he and Yang saw Neptune talking to the twins "Hey girls, he's already taken by a Schnee member!" He then saw the twins walk away from him 

"What the hell man?" Neptune asked Jaune 

"Hey it's not my fault you have your eye on Weiss." Jaune laughed as Yang did as well 

"Anyways. I guess we'll go find that Rat-Faunus?" Yang asked

"Nah. I'll find him, you two stand by and wait for the others." Jaune said as he began to wander to the street as Yang followed him

"How come?" 

"No offense Yang, but If Blake and Sun are under attack by the White Fang, they probably need someone with your strength." He said as she stopped him

"They'll be fine. You need someone like me to be by your side!" 

"No Yang, they need you the most." He placed his hand on her shoulder "Besides-" he placed a kiss on her cheek "-I have a close by friend who willing to lend a hand." she saw his eyes glowing red as she knew what he's implying. 

"Alright, just be careful." she said as she saw him walking away.

As he was five minutes away from the dry cleaner shop, he notice a noise  

*Scroll calling sound* 

Jaune checked his scroll to see it was Weiss 

"Hey snow angle how are y-" 

"Jaune where have you been?!" 

"Pyrrha?!" He asked as he heard the redhead Spartan on his scroll

"Yes! Where are you?" 

"Wait. What are you doing on Weiss's scroll?"

"Not the point Jaune! Where are you?!"

"I'm going to the dry cleaners." 

".......What?"

"What did he say?" he heard Weiss 

"Weiss, what is Pyrrha doing on your scroll?" he asked the heiress

"Her scroll died so I gave her mine. Where are you again?" 

"I'm going to a dry cleaner. Apparently the owner knows about the missing persons reports." 

"And you're going alone?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes." 

"I'm coming, don't move." 

"Sorry can't hear you *making static noise* losing connection!" 

"Jaune this call has face time activated" Weiss said as she and Pyrrha starred at him through the scroll 

"........."

"........."

".....Got to go!" Jaune said as he ended the call 

-The two girls-

"....I'm going to smack him all night" Pyrrha said 

"Same....Wait what?" 

-Back to Jaune-

As he enter the shop, he find it was rather empty. He check around the back of the shop to find the Faunus as he knew that he wasn't here. He decided to check the back alleyway, as he opened the back door, he heard noises coming from the garage.

"Careful with them!" Jaune hid behind the corner as he peek over to see the Rat Faunus and four members of the white fang forcing people to go into a delivery truck "The boss isn't paying us for roughing them up" 

"Did you pick up the device for Roman like he asked you to do?" one of the guards asked him

"Yep." the Rat Faunus pulled out a device from his pocket "This little guy is going to get us enough fundings for at least four years." 

"Well then." They turned around to see Jaune in his corrupted form "You wouldn't mind giving that to me?" 

* * *

-Meanwhile Blake and Sun infiltrated the White Fang meeting while wearing their trademark masks. As they entered the building, they saw at least over a hundred people inside, waiting for the meeting to start. 

"Thank you all for coming" a member on the stage took everyone's attention "For those of you who are joining us tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." As Blake knew who he was talking about, she saw Roman and a man behind him wearing what appears to be a hazmat suit "I've assure you, he's the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." 

As the crowd cheered for him, Blake turned sick to see the group rely on a criminal such as him. Then one of them spoke up 

"What's a human doing here!" a female Faunus demanded

"I'm glad you've ask dearie" Roman responded "Now I'll be the first to admit, that humans are the worst. Case in point. So I understand that why you would love to see us locked away, or better yet; killed!" 

"So is he going anywhere with this or..." Sun asked Blake while Roman continued talking

"-Would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings. Government. Military. Even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life." The crowd cheers for him as Blake and Sun looked at each other in concern "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." As he snapped his finger, the curtain behind him dropped to show one of the mechs from Ironwoods presentation earlier with some white fang symbols painted on. "As some of you have heard, this right here is Altas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves." 

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you." as he took a hit of his cigar, he noticed that some of the white fang members looked...familiar..."And it look likes some of your members don't want us to succeed." He pointed to Sun and Blake

"They see us!" Sun said as Blake looked over at the fuse box

"They can't if we're in the dark!" she pulled out her pistol and shot the fuse box as the warehouse became dark

"Don't let them escape!" Roman shouted as the two jumped out of the window, he decided to enter the mech and chased them down. As they're being chased by the giant robot, the two were jumping through roof tops.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"DRIVE FASTER!"

"I'M DRIVING AS FAST AS IT GOES!" 

As the rat faunus looked out the window, he saw the grimm creature chasing them down. He pulled out his gun and start firing at the creature. 

"I'm going to the docks!" the driver shouted

"NO! He'll free the rest if we get there early!" 

"Well there's no fucking way we're fighting him alone!"

As the two reached the docks, they exited the truck and ran towards a ship with more white fang members are stationed 

"IT'S CHASING US!" the Rat-faunus screamed as the rest looked behind him to see the corrupted chasing them. As they aimed their guns towards him, they fire upon him. He dodged the bullets as he hid behind some of the crates. As they kept firing upon them, one of them hit to floor as some of the members look at the body to see a bullet has hit her head.

"The fuck?"

"where did it come fr-" another one died as the rest panicked, as each member was shot down, the only remaining one was the rat.

"What the fuck?..." he began to cry as he saw the corrupted picking him up 

"So...where's the device?" 

"HERE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the rat gave Jaune the device as he was later thrown into the water

"Now leaves me with one more question. Who was firing on these gu-" he stopped as he saw Pyrrha "Well....nice seeing you here."

"It is, isn't it?."

* * *

As Blake and Sun were jumping through cars on the highway, avoiding the giant robot. Yang and Neptune were behind them. Neptune transformed his weapon as he fired upon Roman, when he got the criminals attention, he transformed it back into an axe, he charged towards the giant robot. 

"Neptune! Hang on!" Sun shouted as Neptune was trying to hang onto the robot as Sun charged towards it, as the robot grabbed Neptune, he threw him towards the monkey faunus, forcing the two to leave the highway.

"Blake. I'm in position!" Weiss said in intercom as she saw Weiss jumping down as the heiress turned the ground into pure ice, as the robot came towards her, it slipped off the road and came crashing down below the highway. As Team RWBY formed position, they see Roman inside the robot preparing for another round.

"Freezerburn!" Weiss shouted as she used her glyphs to freeze the ground while Yang jumped up and used her gauntlet to create a fog from the ice. As Roman searches for the girls, he fired shots around him as he tried using the motion sensors of the machine. As Ruby attacked the robot she came up with a plan "Checkmate!" she shouted as Blake and Weiss began attacking the robot's legs, as Roman decided to use the missile guidance system, he fired upon the two, while they try avoid the missiles, Blake hear gunshots as the missiles in the air blew up. She looked around to see who stop the missiles, only to stop as Ruby called for her "Ladybug!". As the two began slash attacks the legs, Roman couldn't focus as they cut off one of the robots arms off. As he was about to attack the two, Yang jumped on the robots back and ripped out it's main power cords, leaving the machine powerless. 

As Roman exited the mech, he saw the girls coming towards him. Panicking, he saw his companion, firing his revolver at the girls as he also threw a grenade at them, but instead of an explosion, the grenade was a smoke bomb that had green gas coming out. 

"It's been fun girls!" Roman shouted as the two ran, before Yang could chase after the two, Weiss stop her

"Wait!" she grab a debris from the ground and threw it towards the green cloud, it melted the rock "It's a acid cloud." 

"How did you know?" Yang asked

"I've seen this before...but it can't be him...could it?" Weiss wondered 

"Wait...where's Jaune?" Ruby asked

"He's with Pyrrha." Weiss answer

"What?!" the three girls shouted

* * *

"Thank you young man for helping us." The old woman Jaune saw in the poster earlier shook his hand

"No problem ma'am, stay safe now." He said as he and Pyrrha help free the capture people that were missing "Well, that's the last of them."

"Good job Jaune." Pyrrha said while smiling at him

"Well I couldn't have don't if you didn't save my ass earlier."

"Not a problem Jaune" she then rested her head on his shoulder 

"I'm guessing you're tired as I am?" 

"yep..." she said

"Jaune!" they heard a familiar voice as it was Ruby along with the rest of her team

"Girls. You alright?" He asked them 

"Yeah, but wait till you hear about our night." Yang said as she tells Jaune and Pyrrha about the fight with Roman

"Huh...guessing Romans plans...have been terminated" Jaune said with a grin as Yang laughed while the others cringed

"It did stop him for a while...." Blake said as she looked around her

"Blake, is there something wrong?" Pyrrha asked

"It's during the fight that I've heard gunshots coming from somewhere....it sounded like a rifle. But it couldn't be Ruby since she hadn't fired a round during the fight." 

"Probably because it was a 5.56mm round" they turned around to see a woman with a ACR rifle. "Nice to see you again, baby brother." 

"Baby brother?!" the girls said together as they turned to Jaune shocked to see the woman

"October?" 

"Yeah Jaune. It's me." She came over and hugged him "Nice to see you"

"Same here." Jaune said as he hug her back "But what are you doing here?" 

"Well..I had a job offering here in Vale so I decided to check around town to see if there's anything interesting going on. And let me tell you. These girls showed me a good time with their skills." She pointed at Team RWBY. 

"Wait...what's the job you've been offered?" he asked her

"A position at Beacon" she said as Jaune, Pyrrha and RWBY were shocked "I know right?"

"So, you're working as a-" Weiss was cut off by October

"Professor, yes." she look at Jaune "I was going to tell you sooner, but I wanted to keep it a surprise." 

"Well you surprise the ever living hell out of me." he said laughing

"That's good then." she chuckled "Anyways. We should head back to Beacon before Goodwitch has your heads" 

"Oh don't worry. She hates me the most" Jaune joked

"Oh wonderful. Now mom has a reason to kick her ass.....again." The two siblings laughed as the gang decided to head back to Beacon

"Wait...where's Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked

-Meanwhile-

"You sure they got the situation handled?" Neptune asked as the two boys were eating noodles

"Oh yeah." Sun said 

End of "Painting the town" 


	28. Volume two: Extracurricular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of "Extracurricular"

The morning after Team RWBY went after Roman Torchwick while Jaune and Pyrrha saved the missing citizens who were being kidnapped by the White Fang, word spread fast of our heroes as the citizens of Vale praised them for their deeds. Unfortunately for the hunters, General Ironwood called a faculty meeting with the professors of Beacon to discuss the punishments for the six hunters in training for interfering with official Atlas Military Operations. 

"All i'm saying is that we must show that by interfering with Atlas operations, there will be consciences." Ironwood said as Ozpin, Goodwitch, October, Port and Bartholomew were in Ozpin's office. 

"And where we your men when the missing citizens were about to be shipped off to a group of terrorist?" October asked "If it weren't for my brother and his friends, they would have been either killed or be used for god know what." 

"This isn't about Atlas Ms. Arc. This is about putting the students in their place. If we allow other students to act like this, then who knows how much damage they would cause to all the academies reputation." 

"Is this what is all about James?" Ozpin asked "Is this about them destroying your reputation for the promises you've promise but haven't fulfilled?" 

Ironwood sighed as he was becoming annoyed "No. This is about the hunters causing harm towards the citizens with their careless actions." 

"James, I understand your concern. But what they did-" Glynda spoke but was cut off

"That won't be necessary Mr. Ironwood." They turned around to see a drone showing a holographic projection of one of the Remnant council committees. Ryan Haywood "They did a fantastic job of saving those who were kidnapped by the White Fang while also stopping that criminal."

"But Torchwick gotten aw-"

"True, but they did stop him from using one of your technology. Which does concern me of who he might be getting the supplies from." Ironwood stopped as he knew where this was coming from. "All i'm saying is that maybe they're much more protective to the citizens they were sworn to protect rather than a military leader who couldn't even stop a terrorist from gaining the technology of war. Hell they even got a device which could have hack into the schools system, saving us the attack." Ryan grabbed a glass of water and took a sip "So if you're going to punish a bunch of hunters in training for doing their job, then you should be punish for not protecting what your scientist and engineers create." 

"Was there anything else Conciliar Haywood?" Ozpin asked

"Yes Ozpin my friend. Send my appreciation to the students for doing their heroic deeds as well thank them for myself giving you the supplies for this festival."

This both surprised Ozpin and Glynda. Usually the council wouldn't give them the supplies for free. They usually get the funding from the other kingdoms academies for participation. 

"Thank you." Ozpin said to Ryan 

"Anytime. Signing off." Ryan said as his drone turned off the hologram and went towards the window as it flew off

"Well....this is something...." October said as the staff were surprised by Haywoods appearance, while Ironwood was silent

"I'll head back to my ship" Ironwood headed to the elevator as the rest stayed behind 

"So I'm guessing we should head back to work?" Port asked

"Yes." Ozpin said as everyone left, leaving the headmaster alone, thinking about how random it was for one of the council committees dropping by

* * *

-Later on that day-

As Pyrrha was fighting against Team CRDN (And kicking their faggot asses by the way), Jaune noticed the appearance of his sister, October, standing by Goodwitch. After all this time, after years of the two being away from each other, they were reunited once again. 

"Ugh Lucky shot..." Cardin said as he dropped to the ground 

"HAHAHAHA!" Jaune laughed at the failure of a huntsman

"Well done Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said to the red headed Spartan 

"Thank you professor" 

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" The blonde professor asked her students as Jaune raised his hand "Mr. Arc, are you willing to fight?" 

"Yes professor." 

"Alright, now, any volunteer to spar?" she looked around to see another student raising his hand "Mercury is it?" 

"Yes mam" he said 

"Very well. Please enter the ring." The two boys entered the ring as Jaune didn't bring his sword and shield "No weapons this time Mr. Arc?" 

"Not this time Ms. Goodwitch" He responded as he cracked his knuckles 

"Good, this match would end sooner than I've anticipated" Mercury joked 

"Begin!" Goodwitch said as the two began to fight

As Mercury began to attack Jaune with his legs (Wow that came out wrong) he began to multi kick at his opponent while the blonde knight was blocking the attacks with his arms. Jaune then grabbed one of Mercury's legs and he threw him towards the wall, he then ran towards him and he began punching Mercury's head repeatedly as Mercury's aura bar began to lower and lower until he kicked Jaune in the chest, causing the knight to fly across the ring. Jaune gotten us as he saw his opponent running towards him, Jaune acted fast as he dodged the attack as he rolled to the other side, as he stopped he saw Mercury trying to kick him again, as he avoided the attack, he grabbed his leg again as he punched him again towards the stomach. As he did, the attack was so forceful, it cause Mercury to begin vomiting on the floor. 

"Woops...."The knight said as his opponent was vomiting on the ring "...my bad" 

"You Fu-*vomitin* Assh-*vomiting*" Mercury fell to the ground in pain as he stopped vomiting 

"Mr. Arc. You win this match. But never cause this to another student ever again!" Goodwitch said as she walks towards Mercury as she helped him get up "Ms. Emerald, could you please take him to the nurse to recover from this match."

"Of course mam" The green hair girl came by as she picked up Mercury and went to the nursery while laughing quietly at the boy's misery 

*Buzzer beeps* "That is all for today." Glynda said as Blake wakes up from her sleep "And remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuse."

"Blake! Why were you sleeping? Jaune punched Mercury so hard, he began to vomit on the ring!" Yang asked her partner as she began to notice Blake looked tired, probably from staying up all night.

"It doesn't mat-wait....Jaune punched him so hard he vomited?"

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Ruby added

"It was disgusting!" Weiss complained

 As Team RWBY exited the building, Team SSSN were standing by as Sun walk towards Blake 

"Hey Blake, what's up?" 

"Nothing" she said

"Cool. You know there's this dance going this weekend. Ah, sounds pretty lame, but-"

"Hey Blake, how's it going?" Jaune cut in as the Brunette look towards the knight 

"I'm fine Jaune. Congrats on the match....I think?" 

"Ah he'll be fine." The knight joked as she chuckled "Anyways, could you tell the rest that I'm going out with my sister tonight. We're trying to catch up on some old time."

"Sure" she smiled at him as he walked away

"Anyways about the dance..." Sun said

"Sorry Sun, but I'm not interested" she said as she walked away, getting the attention of her team

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Blake asked her team members

"We want you to come to the dance." Ruby said

"That's ridiculous!" 

"We're worried about you." Yang said "This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss added 

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!" 

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said, trying to calm Blake down

"Thanks to us, Jaune and Pyrrha. We were able to stop them from kidnapping random civilians that were missing. We found the Fangs operations around the town." Ruby said "And The Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added

"Don't forget about the missing military tech too." Yang reminded them 

"But there's still unanswered questions." Blake said in anger

"Blake. You won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open. All we're asking you to do is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said

"It'll be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it" Weiss said

"And I have the prefect plan to-" Ruby stopped as she heard knocking on their door. As Weiss went to answer it, she saw Pyrrha standing by 

"Hello, I'm here for the plan." 

"What plan?" Weiss asked as she turned around to the hooded leader 

"The plan to dance with Jaune!" She shouted in pride. The rest were confused "I've figured out of how we could all share a dance with him during the dance." 

"Well you guys can have him all to yourselves, I'm not interested" Weiss said 

"Why not?" Yang asked 

"There's someone else who's more interesting than Jaune"

"Let me guess....Neptune?" Pyrrha asked 

"You don't have proof!" The Heiress said as she exited the room 

"So, what's the plan?" The Spartan asked

* * *

"And then he got his shot between the eyes." October finished her story, the two laughed as they were catching up on old times "So...how Is it to be partners with Pyrrha Nikos?"

"She great, she can become too clingy when it comes to me, but she does care for my own safety." He smiled

"Well, are you going to ask her to the dance this weekend?"

"Not really."

"How come?"

"Well for one, I don't think I'm going to the dance, it's not my thing. Two, I'm not really interested in her."

"Then who would you bring to the dance then?" She asked him

"Weiss Schnee."

"The heiress?"

"Well yes. If I were to ask anyone to the dance, it would be her."

"Interesting choice littler brother." She lightly punched him as he chuckled 

"Yeah I know, but she is an amazing woman. She's fantastic in fighting, amazing in Grimm studies and an overall a wonderful personality." Jaune finished describing Weiss 

"Is this how you feel about her?" 

"Well yes, she's an amazing person, even the fact that she's the daughter of the old bastard Jacques Schnee, she's a overall an amazing person." 

As October could tell Jaune is in love with Weiss, she's worried that he could get heart broken from the Schnee if the heiress were to find someone else later on 

"Well mom always said "You can choose what to eat in life, but you can't choose who you want your sibling to love." She said "But, if she finds someone else, then you should find someone who loves you that you didn't know." 

"I guess, but I'll find a way to get Weiss to come to the dance." Jaune said as the two headed back to the building

* * *

As Mercury laid on the bed from vomiting earlier today, Cinder and Emerald were looking through the students of the academy. 

"And the one whom made Mercury vomit earlier is Jaune Arc?" Cinder asked

"Yes mam, he's the only son of Leonardo Arc. Apparently his sister is a staff member of the academy, October Arc."

"Can you two shut up about those fucking Arcs! I'm trying to sleep!" Mercury yelled and groaned 

"Very well, let's hope Torchwick found the person we've been looking for." Cinder said as her scroll was buzzing "Speak of the devil." She picked up the scroll and put it on speaker "Torchwick, spill it out!" 

"We found him. Apparently he's been protecting a village for a while. So with the help with my lovely assistant, we were able to *Chuckle* convince him to come here."

"Excellent. I'll stop by tomorrow to talk to him." Cinder said as she ended the call

-Torchwick hideout-

"Neo! She's proud of our work." Roman said to a girl with pink and brown hair "Let us hope he can help us with this Humanoid Grimm business." They starred at the two way window room to see Alistair tied up to a pipe.

End of "Extracurricular" 


	29. Side Story: Getting a girl's interest with a robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire Side Story of "Getting a girl's interest with a robot" 
> 
> This is going to be a Sun and Neptune focus chapter/side story so have fun.

*Sighing* Sun was once again rejected by Blake as he asked her multiple times if she would like to go to the dance. As he sat in his temporality dorm where he and the rest of his Team were staying for the Tournament. He lays on his bunk as Neptune was reading a magazine *Sighing louder*

"Something wrong Sun?" 

"Yeah....just girls you know."

As Neptune close his magazine, he turned around to see his friend who looked depressed "What about girls?" 

"I don't know man, its just...I want to get Blake to come to the dance, but I don't think she's interested."

"So why not ask her out anywhere else beside the dance?"

"Well, I don't think she's interested in me." 

"And why would you say that?"

"Well, every time we would talk, she sounds like she doesn't want to hang out with me. But when she's around Jaune, she sounds interested to him. And to be honest, I can't really blame her..."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Dude, he's a humanoid Grimm! He has to be one of the most interesting man to ever live!" 

"C'mon dude, just because he has the power to transform into a Grimm, doesn't mean you're not less interesting." Neptune said as he tried to raise Sun's confidence "What you need to do is to impress her so much that there's no way she would reject being with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Dude. Look at me." Sun looked up at his friend

"Good point" Sun smiled

* * *

As Sun and Neptune went outside that night, they headed towards the tree that was near Team RWBY's dorm 

"Do you remember the plan?" Neptune asked

"Yes. Try to get Blake's attention by my song, show her how impressive I am by my Sax skills, ask her out to the dance, then celebrate with the boys." 

"Good, and one more thing." Neptune said as Sun was about to climb the tree "Try to get her attention by the scroll, you don't want to look like a peeping tom by looking at her window." 

"Got it" Sun said as he climb to the top of the tree. As he got to the top, he pulled out his scroll as be began to call Blake

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Blake, what's up?" 

"Hi Sun, I'm kind of busy with my team. Can you call back lat-"

"I was actually if you look outside if you're not busy. I wanted to talk."

"Just give me a few minutes." 

As he began to wait, he was preparing until he heard some noises coming from the branches above him. As he looked up, he saw a pack of raccoons, staring at him. "AHHH!" he screamed as they began to attack him, causing him to fall from the tree to the ground.

"Sun? Are you there?" Blake asked as she opened the window, not seeing him. "Hmmm. He must have left."

As Sun crashed down, Neptune saw the raccoons as he scared them off with his weapon 

"Hey Sun....you alright?" 

*groaning*

"Yeah, you'll be alright." 

* * *

-The next day-

"Since the Saxophone plan didn't work. We'll try to use comedic skills, for this plan, we'll try pranking." Neptune said as he and Sun were placing baked beans in a locker 

"Ok, but what does this have to do with Jaune's locker?" 

"Simple, once Blake sees Jaune getting pranked by you, she'll laugh by a simple but hilarious prank that she'll find you more interesting." 

"I'm not sure about this. I mean Jaune's a good friend and I don't want to piss him off." 

"Hey don't worry, if things go south, I'll explain to him about the reasoning why we did this to him." 

"Alright, let's do this." Sun said as they hid behind the corner as they awaited for Jaune and Blake 

*Footstep noises* The two boys heard someone coming as they heard the locker opening 

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD!!" As the two ran out of the corner, they saw the new girl Cinder covered in baked beans, looking towards the two with burning rage in her eyes "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't rip off your legs and shove them down your throats?" 

"Ummm.....just a prank bro..." Neptune said as the two began to run away while Cinder was firing arrows at them

* * *

-The next day after that-

"Okay so this plan is going to work this time as I-"

"No offense Neptune, but these plans aren't helping me." Sun said as he finished wrapping up his wounds from the arrows Cinder fired upon the two. "Besides, I think I'm getting more damage than getting Blake's interest." 

"Well shit, sorry man. I guess I can't find any other way to help you out." 

"It's fine." Sun said as he heard the other two team members, Sage and Scarlet looking at the magazine Neptune had earlier "Hey, whatcha two reading?" 

"We're reading of how one guy was able to create a robot using some of his older machines he had laying around." Sage showed the picture of the robot as Sun was impressed by the invention

"Wait a minute...THAT'S IT!" 

"What's it Sun?" Neptune asked

"I should create my own robot, show it off to Blake, show her my skills in machinery, and ask her out to the dance!" 

"That a great idea!" Neptune said "Now how do we make a robot?" 

"......shit" Sun said

"You two do realize that there's a instruction manual that came with the magazine right?" Scarlet asked the two as he threw the manual to Sun "Are you sure you don't want to talk to her about going to the dance? I mean, it would be easier if you just talk to h-"

"NOPE! SHUT UP! WE'RE DOING THIS!" Sun said as he and Neptune went out to get supplies for their project

* * *

-A couple hours later- 

As the two spent hours building their robot, they were having difficulty with as they couldn't fine the right supplies, so they instead use some random stuff around the academy. They were able to find a Vacuum cleaner, an broken PlayBox 14, some wiring, a car battery and some tv cables.

"Alright, so can I question why there's stuff just laying around? I mean some of this stuff is just sitting there." Neptune said as he was taping some of the wiring and cables

"Why should we? I mean, it's not like nobodies going to mind us taking it." 

"Heh, fair enough. So, it looks like we're missing a hard-drive for the robot's memory unit." 

"Alright so where can we get a hard-drive?"

"I think I know a guy."

-Team CRDN's dorm-

"There's no fucking way I'm giving you my old laptop." Cardin said as the two boys went to ask for his old laptop

"Hey come on man, we kind of need it for our robot." Sun said

"Well then, that's another reason why I'm not giving you it then." 

*Sigh* "How much?" Neptune asked

"Hmm what?" 

"How much for the laptop?" 

"I'm offering $4000 lien, and also kick Jaune's ass." Cardin said with a grin

"Fine. We'll give you the money later. Just meet us at the Dining hall around four." Neptune said

"Deal." Cardin went into his dorm as he gave them his old laptop

"Great. Now let's hope this plan works" Sun said as the two went to finish their project

* * *

Blake was sitting at her usual table in the Dining hall as she looked a lot better than she did days ago, she also looked happy as she was actually excited for the dance tomorrow. 

"Hey Blake, you're doing a lot better." Sun said as she looked up to see him 

"Thanks. I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I was behaving for the last couple of days." 

"No problem, I'm just glad you're doing good. Anyway I was actually if I could ask you something." He saw Neptune behind her at the doors as he was holding the poorly made robot 

"Is it about the dance?" she asked

"Actually yes." 

"Sun....I'm going to the dance with Jaune...." she said as the boy's smile died down

"Oh....."

"Sun, I know you like me in a different way."

"Wait what?"

"Well yeah. It's pretty oblivious." She said to the surprised boy "While I'm flattered by it. I'm kind of more interested in Jaune. It's not because you're not interesting than he is, it's just that....he and I had some shared experiences during this year that I would never forget. And I know we have our own, but if we're having a relationship while being in different academies, it just wouldn't work. I'm sorry." 

Sun looked down as his heart was broken, as he looked up to see her, she knew she had to fix this 

"But, even though I'm not interested in dating, we could still be friends. And if it were to make it up to you, I wouldn't mind sharing a dance with you."

He smiled "I guess when you say it like that. The relationship wouldn't really work." He got up as he looked at her "Alright, I'll take that offer. But if he does hurt you in any way, don't get mad at me for kicking his ass."

She laughed as she got up "Thank you for understanding" she kissed his cheek as she left the dining hall

"Hey man. Sorry for what happened." Neptune walked over as he placed a hand on Sun's shoulder. 

"Don't worry bro, I guess the relationship couldn't really work. At least she said she'll dance with me tomorrow, so that's a win eh?" 

"Yeah." the two boys laughed "So what do you want to do with this bucket of junk?" Neptune asked

"Wh0 are y0u call1ng a p1ece 0f junk?" the robot asked, surprising the two

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sun asked

"Fuck th1s!" The wires within the robot burst out as it began to wrap around the surrounding tables 

"HOLY FUCK! THIS ROBOT IS GOING OUT OF CONTROL!" 

"I GUESS YOU COULD SAY, IT'S HAS THE SKYNET APP!" Neptune joked

"No man....just no..."Sun said in annoyance. As the robot began pulling the tables, two freak out "OH SHIT!" 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Neptune yelled as the robot grabbed him and threw him across the hall 

"Hey I'm here for the lien" Cardin said as he entered the room

"HOLY HELL!" 

"MONTY OUM!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cardin shouted as the robot began to grab the pop machines as morph the electronic parts to itself "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DID TO MY LAPTOP?!" the robot turned around to see the redhead, grabbing him as it threw him to the window 

"JESUS CHRIST NEPTUNE, OUR CREATION HAS GONE CRAZY!" 

"1 W1LL E4T Y0UR CH1LDREN!" the robot shouted in rage

"What do we do?!" Neptune asked

"-and here is where we eat." Ruby said as she was showing Penny Beacon "We also had a food fight earlier this we-" she stopped as she saw the robot

"Is this part of your eating habits Ruby?" Penny asked as she saw it 

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she and Penny dodge the table that the robot threw at them. She saw Sun and Neptune as she used her semblance to reach them "What is this thing?" 

"We may have build a robot to impress Blake so she could go to the dance with me." Sun said calmly 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" 

"I thought it would be a good idea!" Sun said as they continued to dodge the robots attacks, she then notice Penny jumping on a table 

"Stop right there! I won't let you hurt my friend Ruby!" Penny shouted to the robot as she gained its attention 

"FUCK Y0U!" The robot said as it threw a table at her, but she sliced it in half with her swords as she then targeted towards it as the robot then exploded when the swords touched it. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCkkkkkkkkkkk......." The robot said as It died 

"Are you okay Ruby my friend?" Penny asked as he came to see if her friend was safe

"Yeah. Thanks Penny." Ruby smiled "Let's go and get some pizza." 

"Sounds good my friend" Penny said as the two girls left the dining hall, leaving the two with the aftermath of the robots destruction 

"Well....that was something" Neptune said

"Let's get out of here before Goodwit-"

"Before who boys?" The two boys jumped as they heard Glynda behind the two 

"Umm...before Ms. Goodwitch finds out that the White Fang sent a psychotic robot to hurt the academies students?" Sun asked as the woman wasn't buying it "I'm guessing we're in trouble?" 

"What do you think Mr. Wukong?" 

End of "Getting a girl's interest with a robot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to post another chapter this week, knowing that my college's strike hasn't end (fucking bullshit) so I may post the chapter either by Friday night or Saturday. Thank you for reading.


	30. Volume two: The Dance part one

-Romans warehouse-

"And you're sure she'd capture the right target?" Cinder asked the criminal mastermind as she went to the warehouse after Romans report of capturing the man who could help them with the humanoid grimm in Vale "After what happened a couple days ago with the lost of our hostages and the hacking module, we're losing our chance to overthrow Beacon."

"Don't worry sweetheart. Neo's one of my best. If you give her a job, she'll get it done." Roman said as he took out a cigar and begins to smoke it 

"Speaking of which. How did Neo was able to capture him?" 

"Ah. Really easy."

-Days ago-

Alistair was helping out a small village as they we're having difficulties with a pack of Beowolves. After hunting the wolves, Alistair went the local tavern to have a few drinks. While having a solo-celebration, he noticed one of the waitresses giving him a look as she went outside. He didn't know why she was giving him looks considering he looks like he's in his sixties. After spending most of the night drinking, he decided to head back to his Inn, he saw the waitress from earlier sitting on a bench. The thing that he noticed about her though, it was that she was sitting alone at night.

'Is she waiting for someone? Maybe I should ask her?' As he walks towards her, he noticed she was typing on her scroll

"Excuse me miss?" Alistair getting the waitress's attention "Are you alright?" 

She nodded

"Okay. Well I noticed that you're just sitting out here by yourself and I was wondering if you were okay considering the area we're in." He said as she wasn't taking notice as she stared at her scroll "Are you waiting for someone?" 

She looks up as she showed him the message on the scroll 'Yes.'

"And who are you waiting for?" 

'You.' She then stabbed him with a syringe as he falls to the ground, becoming unconscious from the drug.

-Present time-

"Hmm. And here I thought he would have put up a challenge." Cinder said as she took the cigar from Roman and have a puff 

"Well she was in a disguise so what's the point?" 

"True." Cinder gives him back his cigar as she begins to call on her scroll "Emerald, get Mercury up, we have our target." she hangs up as she walks towards the room Alistair was chained in. She sees that he wasn't trying to struggle to escape 'What are you planning?' As she waited for their companions, she recalls the time that her queen would tell her about his kind. The Corrupted.

The queen would tell her about the hidden race within Remnant, on how they were some that would worship her because of her power to control the grimm. But years after the great war, her worshippers were killed off as the hidden race have decided not to get involve with her anymore. Because of this, she would have difficult trying to create her own as both Grimm and Corrupted have different blood that have their own unique traits. while she can create unlimited types of Grimm, the Corrupted can have much more advantages with their human counterpart.

As Cinder waited for another ten minutes, the rest of her companions comes within the room, as Mercury and Emerald sat down on the bench, Roman, his partner Neo and his bodyguard Regen were looking at the prisoner.

"So this is one of the Corrupted she's been telling us about?" Emerald asks Cinder

"Yes, but I'm concerned. He hasn't tried to escape yet." 

"Why not just torture him? We could get the information we needed with a simple battery trick." Regen asked

"We will if it's necessary. But seeing that he hasn't tried to pull something stupid. It's best we talk to him about the current situation." Cinder said as she walks towards the prison rooms door "Emerald, make sure you use your Illusion to hide my face, Mercury, your with me." As Cinder and Mercury entered the room, Alistair was having trouble looking at their faces as they looked like their faces are being blurred.

"Hello there. You may be wondering why we've kidnapped you and why you're here?" Cinder said 

"If it's money you're after, then you'd be disappointed if I told you I were broke."

"We're not here for money." She said as she came closer to him "We know about your little secret." 

"And what would that be?"

"That you have the power to transform humans and Faunus into humanoid grimms known as the Corrupted." Alistair eyes widened "I've capture you so you can give me this ability for my own purposes."

"Do you really think that having this kind of power is easy?" He asked her while she gave him a questionable look "Look here love, this kind of power is difficult to handle throughout our races existence. Having this would make you suffer, makes you question what hope of humanity you have left, gives you pain if not taking care of your former grimm-self. It's never easy being a corrupted, because it changes who you are." 

"Doesn't matter, having this will help me later on. Besides, who needs humanity when you can take it?" Cinder said as she smirked at the tied man

*Sigh*"Alright, I'll help you if you let me leave later on."

* * *

-Beacon- 

*Sighing* Ruby was in the dining hall as Yang and Weiss were setting up the floor for tomorrows dance. As the two other team members were arguing, the young huntress sees Sun and Neptune dragging around something hidden with cloth.

"Hey Ruby, have you seen Blake?" Sun asks

"Sorry Sun, but I haven't seen her this morning."

"Oh, well if you see her, could you tell her I wanted to talk to her. It's about the dance tomorrow." 

"I don't think she's going tomorrow considering she's still in her obsession state." Ruby said while looking depressed 

"Guys, don't worry." Yang said as the rest looked at her "She will be to the dance."

-The Library- 

Blake was reading as she trying to keep focus on her book without falling to sleep, as she dropped her book due to her tiredness, she noticed a red dot on the ground. As it began to move, she follows it as it was going towards the corner of a book shelf. When she came to the corner, she saw Yang with a laser pointer. 

"We need to talk." Yang said as she drags her into a empty classroom 

"If you're here to tell me to stop then you might as well save your breath" Blake said as she sounded angry but with a week tone

"I'm not here to stop you, I'm just telling you to slow down." 

"We don't have the luxury to slow down!"

"It's not a luxury, It's a necessity."

"The 'necessity' is to stop Torchwick!" Blake yelled in anger 

"And we're going to. But first you need to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said as Blake gave defeat and sit down "When me and Ruby were younger, we grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. While growing up, we didn't have a mom because my left during a fight between her and one of my dad's friends and Ruby mother who died after a year Ruby was born. Because of that, we didn't have a mother to take care of us, only our dad did while our Uncle Qrow and his team would come by and help us out." Yang was telling to Blake as the brunette was surprised. "I needed to know why my mother left me and my dad, so after searching for answers and clues about her, I've found something that could lead me to her. She pulls out a old photo of their family's team. Team STRQ. 

As Yang continued to tell Blake about her journey to find her mother, Blake began to feel, selfish. After finishing her story, the two began to talk about Blake's obsession overwhelming her ability to keep focus on her life.

"I'd fight him!" Blake shouted

"You'd lose!" Yang shouted back

"I'd stop him!"

"You can't even stop me!" Yang shouted as the twos stopped as they were tired from yelling at each other "I'm not asking you to stop, just please....get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people who care about you." Yang said while trying to remain calm before whimpering. As Blake looked at her, she sighed as she knew Yang cared for her.

"Alright, I'll take it easy for a while. But we will have to go after Torchwick later on" Blake said as she hugs the blonde "And thank you." 

"No problem Kit-kat" Yang said as she got up "And besides, I think Ruby's plan will get us good with Jaune." 

* * *

 -The day of the dance-

As Ren steps out of the shower, he sees Jaune on his bed, reading his book

"Ah. Hey Ren, could I get some advice from you?" The blonde knight asked

"Um...sure." Ren grabbed his clothes and went back inside the bathroom, at under fifteen seconds the boy came out fully clothed "What's up Jaune?" 

"Well I don't really know how to say this but....I was wondering if you could give me some advice for Weiss."

"Weiss?"

"Yeah, it's just you and Nora are really close an-"

"Um Jaune, We're not dating." Ren cut off Jaune

"Wait what? But you two are childhood friends and-"

"Jaune." The boy turns around to see Nora on her bed reading a book "We're not really dating. We're just friends, really best friends."

'Sure you are' Jaune thought "Anyways...it's just you're kind of like a brother to me so far this year and I was wondering if you give me some advice." 

"Well I could help you if I can" Ren said 

While the two were talking, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Pyrrha were outside in the hallway 

"So are we really doing this?" Pyrrha asked Team R(W)BY as they were going to ask Jaune to the dance

"Absolutely" Ruby said "We did agree about our personal feelings about him so there shouldn't be a problem right?" 

-The night before-

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked the three 

"Well" Ruby pulled out a binder "My plan is that we ask Jaune if he would be so kind to come to the dance with us girls and spend the night with him, after doing this, we'll spend more time with him later on to get his affection towards us. When the time comes where he would confess his love to either one of us, we'll tell him that the others are In love with him as well and we'll become a big happy couple." 

"Isn't this like a harem anime?" Blake asked as she was resting 

"What's an anime?" Ruby asked

"....I don't know" the brunette responded with a thinking look 

"....Anyways...Are you sure this would work?" Pyrrha asked "I mean, why are you guys into Jaune in the first place?" 

"Excuse me cereal girl?" Yang asked

"No offense, but is this even right? Having multiple girls falling for one guy? There has to be a reason why we've fallen in love with him right?"

"Then what would your reason be?" Ruby asked

Pyrrha took a deep breath as she knew this would happen 

"Throughout my life I was trained by my mother to become one of remnants best Spartans out of the Niko family bloodline. As I grew older, I was overwhelmed by fame and popularity that I couldn't take it anymore. Everywhere I go is "Pyrrha Nikos, remnant's best Spartan in history" or "Pyrrha Nikos, greatest fighter in Mistral". It never stopped. When I came here, I thought I could start over and have a normal life, how wrong I was when I landed her. But when I met Jaune, it was like he treated me like someone he didn't knew about. Finally someone who would treated me like a normal person and not like a goddess. That's why I love him, not because of his alternative persona or because he's my partner, because he treats me like someone he would care about rather than someone who's famous." The girls looked surprised at the Spartan as she told them the true reason why she loves Jaune "So what about the rest of you?"

Ruby went first "When I first arrived here, I didn't really care about having friends around knowing it was fine being anti-social, but when I meet Jaune, I couldn't stop being around him. He acted kind towards me, he and I would spend time with each as we have the same interest and he makes me feel...nice to be with someone who I don't feel uncomfortable with. He's fun to hang around as every time we spend time each, it makes me to want to spend the rest of my life with him. So yes, if I were to tell him the truth, I would." Ruby finished as the rest were resisting to tear up from her speech

"Well since we're telling the truth, I'll go next." Blake said "The first time I met Jaune wasn't spectacular as I wasn't interest in him, it wasn't until initiation that when we've found out about his other self is when I should consider spending time with him as we both hide our secrets to the public. Later after the fight between me and Weiss, he came looking for me, showing that he cares for his friends. Even after telling him about my relations of being a White Fang member, he still wants to help me, proving more of how caring he is. I'm not going to lie, I love him because even after lying to him, he's still willing to help me with the mistakes I've made in the past. Because in the end, we both have our hardships in life, but we move on each day while looking towards a better tomorrow." The rest showed they were holding back even more tears. 

"And the best is saved for last." Yang said "First off, I was a little cautious with him when Ruby was hanging out with him, even after finding out he was a corrupted, I was still cautious with him. But after sometime seeing him helping my little sister. It wasn't until we've went to Juniors that he showed how he cares for me when Junior was missing. He could have just left me there and did his own thing, but he showed his loyalty by bringing back Junior and proving my innocence. He'd showed me that he was loyal to his friends even though he doesn't have to be. In the end, my love for him grew as I wanted to tell him but resisted when the rest of you were talking about your love for him. If it's possible to love him with the rest of you, then I'm willing to take that chance." She finished as Ruby came and hug her

-Present time-

"So, are we ready?" Ruby asked

"Yes" 

"Of course."

"Let's do this!"

"Alright. Let's go." Ruby said as they walk towards Team JN(P)R's door, they hear Jaune talking about Weiss

"So mind telling me why you're in love in Weiss?" Ren asked

"Well it's because she's a challenge to get her interested in me." Ren was confused by Jaune's response "I mean, she's amazing. She's intelligent, astounding in combat, wonderful to be around and she's a challenge to be interested in me with the personality of a mature woman." The girls were shocked by the way he would talk about Weiss 

"So you're interested In her, purely because of a challenge?"

"No. Because she's one of the most unique women I have ever meet in life. Don't get me wrong, the rest are awesome, but with Weiss, I would like to spend the rest of my life with her."

As the rest of the girls were sadden by the way he was in love with Weiss, the huntress was behind them 

"What are you four doing?" Weiss asked as they jumped in fear as they crashed into the dorm, surprising the three team members inside

"Girls! What are you doing outside?" Jaune asked

"Hey Jaune." Ruby said as she got off the ground quickly "Is there anything you would like to ask to Weiss?"

Jaune looked over to see Weiss standing at the door frame. 

"Um...hey Weiss, mind if we talk for a minute?" His face was becoming red 

"Of course Arc." She walks further away from the dorm to be away from the girls. As Jaune catch up with her, he took a deep breath "Is there something you wanted to ask me Arc?"

"I was wondering if you...would like to go with the dance with me?" He said while keeping a straight face

"......"

"......" 

They both stand in silence until Weiss broke it

"Jaune, listen. No offense but I'm actually willing to go to the dance with Neptune." His face looked saddened by what she said "It's not because of you or that there's anything wrong with our relationship, it's just, he makes me happy. And I don't think there's a chance of us being happy together considering how different the two of us are. I don't want to hurt you but I can't go further with our relationship." 

Jaune was heartbroken, after all this time of being alone, finally finding someone he loved, it hurt him that she didn't want to love him the way he loves her. As he took a deep breath, he calmed down

"It's alright Weiss, If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you two." He smiled and she got a call from Neptune "Go on, he's waiting for you." 

"Thank you Jaune." She said as she left to meet him outside, leaving the boy alone.

As he came back to the dorm, he sees the girls standing in the dorm 

"Is there something you girls wanted to talk about?" Jaune asked them

"We were wondering if you would like to escort us to the dance tomorrow?" Ruby said 

"I don't know girls..."

"C'mon Jaune, it'll be fun. Plus we'll take turns dancing with you." Yang joked as he chuckled

"Yeah, alright. I'll go." He said as the four girls were internally screaming in their heads with joy

* * *

-Romans warehouse-

"If you're willing to do this...then I should warn you about what's going to happen" Alistair said as he was holding a grimm heart and a knife "This could lead into loss of heavy blood." 

"I'm willing to take the chance" Cinder said as Alistair began the ritual

*Screaming* The rest outside the room were scared by the noise as they didn't know what was going on in there.

End of "The Dance" Part one


	31. Volume two: The Dance part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "The Dance"
> 
> Sorry for not updating much for the story folks. I've been busy with College work lately so I may not have much free time for my story, but I won't put it on hiatus for now.

'Jesus fucking Christ!' Jaune was struggling to get his tie fix before the dance in a few hours. He'd promised the girls he would go with them even though there's nothing worth going to. 'Who thought ties were a good idea in the first place!'

"Need some help?" Jaune turned around to see Ren in his suit 

"Sure." Ren walks over as Jaune as he begins to help out 

"So....are you taking Nora to the dance?"

"Yes, mostly because she asked"

"Well good for her, knowing you, she'd probably be so board she might break someone legs for attention." 

*Chuckling* "So how are you with the others?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Team RWBY and Pyrrha? Aren't you interested in them?" Ren stopped as he finished helping Jaune

"Well yeah, they're great...."

"And?" Ren asked as Jaune looks depressed 

"It's nothing really. Let's go before the girls begin freaking out." Jaune said as he exited the room as Ren follows

"Jaune, is there something wrong?" 

"What? No, it's fine. Don't worry." Jaune was ignoring Ren as he focuses on the ground

"If it's about the girls, I think they love spending time with you."

"Ren it's fine."

"I'm just saying that if you needed someone to talk to, just ask." 

"Fine." Jaune said as he knocked on Team RWBY's door to see if they were ready "Hey are you girls do-" Jaune stopped as the girls were dressed up for the event

"Well hello to you too handsome" Yang joked 

"Well um....you girls ready?"

"Of course." Ruby said as the rest nodded. As both teams were walking, Jaune noticed that Weiss wasn't with them, maybe she left early or something happen with her dress. 

"So we'll stay out here for Sun and his team, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Jaune said as the rest went inside the ballroom. Six minutes later, he saw Sun in a black dress shirt and the rest of his team in suits "Hey guys, how's wearing a dress shirt Sun?"

"Fucking irritates me bro."Sun said as he was trying to fix his shirt. "I don't know how the rest of you are okay wearing these shirts."

The guys opened the door to see that the entire ballroom was decorated properly, mostly because of Yang and Weiss. As they look for the girls, Jaune was poked by his arm as he saw Pyrrha.

"Hi Jaune. Are you free for a dance?" She asked him

"Sure" He replied as they went to the dance floor. As music began to play, he and Pyrrha were following the beats of the song "So where's the rest?" 

"Well Blake is Dancing with Sun." They both turn their heads as Sun was dancing with Blake "Yang is at the front" They see Yang in the front, letting the students in "Nora is dragging Ren to the dance floor" He saw Nora dragging Ren "And Ruby is sitting by the tables since her shoes are bothering her." 

"I kind of feel bad for her." Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a look of confusion "What? If the shoes are causing hell for her, then shouldn't she take them off?"

"Well Weiss and Yang consisted that she should wear them for the night, plus it does look good on her right?" 

"Meh, not really judgemental on what a person wears." Jaune said as they kept dancing

"So you don't care for what we wear tonight?" 

"No, you girls look beautiful, I'm just saying I won't judge you by what you wear."

"Good save." She smiled as they continued for a few more minutes. As they stopped, he saw Ruby trying to walk over but was struggling with the shoes. 

"Hey red. Need some help?" He held her hand as she stopped walking

"Hey, so would you mind having a dance with me?" She asked 

"As long it's okay with Pyrrha." They both looked at the red headed Spartan

"Of course, I'm actually going to talk to Team CVFY." She pointed to the other team as they were talking to Team SAND (Samuel and Dreadnaught's team) "Have fun you two."

As the two dance, Ruby kept her eyes on him the entire time "So Jaune, our first mission is tomorrow, are you excited?" 

"You know for knowing that you might be placed in danger from Grimm for grades you sound kind of excited. Is there something I should be concern of?" 

"Nope." Ruby said "I'm glad you were able to come tonight. Considering what happened yesterday."

"It's fine Ruby. I shouldn't stop myself from enjoying life because of disappointment." 

"Anyways. How is you gun coming?"

"Good, almost finished, just a few more screws."

"You see, this is why I enjoy our time together. You and I have a lot in common, making it easier to spend time with you"

"Well I enjoy spending time with you too Ruby." He said as she blushed 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." They turned to see Blake "Mind if I share a dance?" 

"Sure. I'm just going to get some punch anyways." Ruby said as she wobble her way to the punch table. Blake and Jaune took their time as they followed the music, taking each step of the dance routine. As she try to keep balance, she saw Penny standing beside two guards.

"Hey Penny. Great to see you here." 

"Hello Ruby. It's amazing to be here." Penny smiled "I saw you and your boyfriend dancing over there."

"WHAT?!" 

"Isn't Jaune still your friend?"

"Oh...yeah sorry." She laughed

Back with Jaune and Blake, the two were having a good time as they were focusing on each other

"How's Sun dancing skills?" He asked

"Good, he certainly does know how to dance. There's something I should tell you."

"Okay, what's up?" 

"I wanted to thank you for helping me throughout this year. I know you would have lend a hand for your friends, but I wanted to thank you personally for putting up with me."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm always willing to lend a hand for you girls." They both smiled as they continued to dance "Now could I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is there anyone you know of that might help us with the white fang later on?"

"Well there's my father who was once the leader of the white fang but pass it to Sienna Khan. Why?"

"Well I know someone who might get her attention towards Adam, but it could take time."

"I appreciate you help" She said as she hugged him

*Camera shutter*

The two turned their heads to see Yang taking a photo of them "Sup Lovebugs?" 

"Aren't you supposed to be at the front?" Blake asked

"Goodwitch is taking care of it for now." The three looked over to see her at the front "So can I have a turn with Jaune?"

"Sure Yang, there's enough for everyone" He joked 

"Oh good one." Yang light fully punched his chest as Blake left "So Vomit boy"

"Yes Blonde and Yangry?" 

"Really? That's the best you can do?"

"Okay how about Firecracker?" 

"Either you've been spending time with my father or you stole his nickname."

"Are you okay with it though?"

"Sure. Anyways, I was wondering why haven't you've asked Weiss out?" 

"I did. She said she wasn't interested going with me." 

"I know but why not now?"

"Where are you getting at Yang?"

"It's obvious Neptune turned her down."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. She was rejected and came by herself." Yang turned her head towards Weiss who was sitting by herself on a bench, she then got up and went outside "So are you going to her or what?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Go get her loverboy." She said as Jaune went outside to find her, Yang then realised that a green hair girl was sitting by herself. She then recognized the girl was Emerald. "Hey Em, where's Cinder and Mercury?" 

"They don't feel good right now so they're skipping the dance tonight."

"Sorry for that. Would you like to join us for some punch?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

* * *

As Jaune went out to the balcony, he saw Weiss standing idle while having tears coming down on her face. 

"Hey Weiss.."

"Jaune? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking up on you....you weren't dancing tonight....and well I thought something happened..."

"I'm....not fine actually." She wiped away some of her tears "Jaune, is there something wrong with me?"

"What?"

"Is there something wrong with me? I mean am I ugly or is there something that would turn off some people."

"Weiss, there's nothing wrong with you. You're a beautiful, intellectual and an amazing girl. To be honest, you're fantastic."

"Then why did he turn me down?" She demanded an answer as he look sadden by her anger 

"I don't know the answer to that, but you shouldn't hurt yourself just because something didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be."

".....I'm sorry..." she said as she sat by the pillar "I'm sorry for everything..."

"Weiss don't worry about it. It's all In the past." He sat by her 

"Not for the outburst, but for yesterday." She sat down near him "I shouldn't have gone after Neptune and come with you instead."

Jaune looked through the ballrooms window to see that the dance was still going on "Well the dance is still going on, why don't you take up the offer now and dance with this demon?" 

She looks up to him as he was offering his hand "As long I show off that blueberry ass."

"Of course snow angel." 

* * *

As the two went to the dance floor, everyone's attention were on the two as Jaune and Weiss were doing the tango. Leaving quite an impression on everyone surrounding the room

"Heh, I knew those dance lessons would come in handy" October said as the teachers were watching her brother

"Wait you taught him that?" Glynda asked

"Why yes, yes I did. I could teach Ironwood if you wanted me to."

"No thanks. Having one dance with him is far enough for me."

Jaune and Weiss were having a hell of a time as the rest of the girls (Team RWBY and Pyrrha) were jealous they didn't ask him to tango with them. An opportunity missed for them, but at least he convinced Weiss to dance with him. Before the final act, Jaune caught the look of the girls and winked at them, making them blushed. The two finished their dance as the whole room cheered and clapped for their performance.

"How was the dance Weiss?" Jaune asked

"Amazing Jaune." She smiled

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it." He said as he saw the looks of the girls giving towards him "I think I've made them angry."

"Did you told them you can do the tango?"

"No"

"Then shame on you." She laughed 

"I'm glad you're feeling better Weiss."

"Thank you Jaune, for everything." She kissed him on the cheek 

* * *

-Somewhere else-

"Sir, We've lost the last generator in the east wing. There's no help coming!" 

"I know that.....I just can't accept it." A man looked down to his once attached arm as he took a picture frame from his desk as he saw his family. "I'm sorry dad...I wasn't strong enough...."

"Sir? SIR?" The guard looked down to see the lifeless body "DAMNIT! WE'VE LOST WILLIAM!" 

To be continued/End of "The Dance"


	32. RWBY Chibi Corrupted edition: Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with Christmas coming up soon, here's my Christmas special for Corrupted Blood.

RWBY Chibi: Christmas Special

Its the time of the year again as Remnant is preparing for Christmas, the city of Vale decorating their streets, children playing with the snow and the students of Beacon preparing for another year of their favourite tradition. When night came around Christmas Eve, the staff and students celebrated with their friends and loved ones before the wonderful morning the next day.

-Team CVFY-

"I'm not sure about this Velvet..." Yatsuhashi said as the tall boy and the rabbit faunus were out in the hallway as they were holding festive sweaters for the party later that night "What would Coco think?"

"It's just for the night Yats, plus I don't think they look that bad." As she opened the door, Coco and Fox turned their attentions to see the sweaters the two were carrying "Hey Coco, we've found some sweaters for the party tonight. What do you thi-" Coco then ran over and swiped the sweaters from the two as she grabbed a canister of gasoline, pouring it onto the sweaters and lighting on fire. 

"DON'T YOU EVER! EVER! BRING THAT SHIT TO MY DORM EVER AGAIN!" Coco yelled at the two as Velvet was scared as fuck while Yats was disappointed in her attitude

"You do know they're for the ugly sweater contest right?"

"Who the hell would torture people into wearing those cancerous filth!" 

"....That's a good point..." Velvet said

"Now then." Coco stopped freaking out as Fox put out the fire "We're going to wear something more appropriate for the party tonight." She then walks towards her closet as she pulled out Christmas themed onesies "Tada!" 

"So wait. You freaked out over sweaters while wanting the rest of us to wear onesies?" Yatsuhashi asked in confusion 

"One, Don't ever defend those waste of resources sweaters. Two, I've read that onesies is highly acceptable during the holidays. While I don't like the design of the clothing, it does has it charm." She giggled as she grabs Velvets hand "Now then. Let's get ready!"

"Wait Coco!" before Velvet could protest, the two girls ran into the bathroom, leaving the boys confused of Coco's sudden change

"I now realize why you would spend time with Jaune and Dreadnought."

* * *

-Team SSSN, dorm kitchen- 

"Hey Sun! What do you think of this?" Neptune asked as he made a bunch of gingerbread men 

"Not bad man." Sun fist bumped Neptune "But what's with the ones with the candy cane for an arm?"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, there's one with a sharp candy cane for an arm."

"Dude, I didn't do that..." the two turned around to see the gingerbread man arising 

"I bet you two look delicious" It said as the two screamed and ran out to the hallway as it began to chase the two. As they kept running, Sun looks ahead to see that Cardin was coming out from his dorm 

"CARDIN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" They passed him as they kept running

'what the hell is wrong with the-' Cardin saw the gingerbread man 

"Don't be scared. I don't bite." It began to laugh as Cardin kicked it out the window 

'Stupid fucking th-' "FUCK!!" He yelled in pain as it stabbed the candy cane into his leg "YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Cardin then grabbed the gingerbread man and took a bite out of its head and threw to the ground as he stomped on it for a few minutes. Sun and Neptune came out of the corner to see the aftermath of the whole thing. 

"I'm going to take a guess if you got milk." Sun joked as Cardin looked at them with pure anger

"I really fucking hate you two. You two are worse than Jaune. I fucking hope you two die. You're worse than the grimm." And with that, Cardin took his leave.

"Huh..We got off easy." Neptune joked As Sun looked concern about the gingerbread man "What's up?"

"I have a bad feeling that there might be more." 

"And why would you think that?" 

"Because of that." Sun points towards an army of the gingerbread as they have a candy cane for their arms. 

"Cholesterol doesn't kill. We do!" They said as they ran towards the two, they screamed as they ran again from the gingerbread men, only to stop as they saw Nora eating them

"NORA!" Ren tried to stop only to see her eating them like crazy "Do you need milk?" 

*Mouthful* "yes please." She said as she continued eating them.

* * *

-Staff Party-

The staff party began as Port, Bartholomew, Ozpin, October and Team BLAK were drinking and playing blackjack

"And the winner is....October!" Qrow said as the rest groan as she won the second game 

"Alright boys, who's next for another round?" she asked

"Maybe Glynda would like to join us?" Kamara asked "By the way where is she?"

"She usually spends time by herself during the holidays." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his drink "We should however get more players."

"Mind if we join?" They turned around to see Winter and her team 

"Well well well. What brings the ice queen to visit Beacon?" Qrow asked

"I came to see my sister for the holiday. But I wanted to see how the rest of you were doing tonight." She grabbed herself a chair as well as her team "So, mind if we join?" 

"Of course Winter." Ozpin said as the rest began another game

-Two hours later- 

Peter, Bartholomew, Ozpin, Kamara, Anchorage and Louis lost as well as the rest of Winters team, the only three left were Winter, Qrow and October. 

"Well Winter, it's been nice meeting you. But I have to take this game home as-" October stopped as Winter drew her cards, making Qrow and October groan in defeat "Ass of a horse!" 

*Laughing* "I guess the Arcs really can't keep their cards straight" 

"Well see about that Schnee! Best out of two!" October said 

"Fine. Just give me a minute." Winter then walk over to the table to grab a drink

"So. Having fun?" She heard Qrow as he stood by her

"Yes actually. It's actually the most fun I had in years." 

"I'm glad you're having fun." He smiled as she looked up "Hey, what's u-" He look up to see they're under a mistletoe 

"Come on you two! Kiss!" Port said as everyone cheered them on to kiss

"Guys, come on. She's wouldn't want to ki-" Qrow stopped as Winter grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips, getting everyone to be shocked as well as Qrow as his eyes opened wide. A few minutes of kissing later, she stopped as she went to back to the table to continue playing against October. 

"Hey boss. You okay?" Louis ask Qrow as he stood like a statue "Boss?"

* * *

-Arc family household- 

 Andrea Arc was depressed. depressed by not seeing two of her children coming home this year. She sighed as she continue to cook the turkey.

"Hey honey! I'm home!" Leonardo Arc said as he came back from hunting, only to see his wife depressed "Hey. What's wrong?" 

"I miss my two children."

"Hon..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about them." 

"No it's alright. It's normal to think about the two being away for Christmas. But there's nothing we can do."

"You're right. I guess we'll move on and spend time with the rest." She smiled as he kissed her "Have you talk to Jaune by the way?" 

"Oh yeah. Although he sounds busy."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. He tried to end the call quickly as he needed to do something."

"I hope he's okay." 

"Same. But October sounds like she's having fun at her staff party." 

"Well good, she deserves to relax during the holidays."

"Hmmm." The oven's timer rang as Andrea took out the turkey. "Should I tell everyone to get ready?" 

"Of course." She smiled as she kissed him as he went to gather the family for dinner. She looked out the window to wonder what Jaune was doing tonight.

* * *

-Glynda Goodwitch-

As she walks down the hallway, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was another year of being alone, causing her to be bitter about the holiday, but as long she was by herself, there wasn't anything to make her angry. 

*Glass shattered* 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She kicked the door "ARE WE BEING ATTACK? QUICKLY STUDENTS, RUN TO-" She saw Jaune arc in his Corrupted form covered in blood while holding a head of what appeared to be a goat-man hybrid. Sitting next to him was a man in a Santa outfit, the man looked like his arm was bleeding by a cut.

*Sign* "Before you start" Jaune said

"JESUS CHRIST!" 

"Okay. Before you start!" 

"HOLY SHIT!" 

"Would you let me explain!" 

"OH YES MR. ARC PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"I killed Krampus." 

"YOU WHAT?" 

"It's true my dear. You see Krampus kidnapped me a week ago and went to steal the children on my naughty list. If it wasn't for Jaune here. Krampus would have eaten the children." Santa said as he tried to get up, only to get help by Jaune 

"Why the hell would he do that?" Glynda demanded an answer

"Well mostly because the naughty children would have a soul being used for nothing, making Krampus wanting it for his own use."

"I'm still shocked he would do this." Jaune said

Santa laughed but was cut short as his arm still bleed "I have to get this cleaned up"

"I call for the nurses to take care of you sir." Glynda said 

"But wait! What about the children! There's presents that need to be delivered!" Santa then turned around to see Jaune transforming back into his human form "Wait! That's it! Jaune I need you to be Santa tonight!" 

"Wait what?" Jaune asked

"Wait what?" Glynda asked

"Yes my boy you! You've saved me from Krampus and now I need you to save Christmas! What do you say Jaune? Won't you ride my sleigh tonight?" 

Jaune looked at the old man with a huge smile 

"Fucking. Yes!"

"UGGGH!" Glynda groaned 

"Aright my boy! Here's the list of the presents that need to be delivered!"

"Don't worry Santa, I won't let you down!" Jaune said as he saw the nurses taking him to the clinic "Well I guess it's time to save Christmas!" 

"You wanted this."

"Excuse me Ms. Goodwitch?"

"You wanted this whole saving Christmas bullshit and when you were giving the chance to, you knew it was your chance to take it."

"Oh come on Ms. Goodwitch. How low can I be to-"

"JAUNE! We're here as fast we can!" Ruby said as Team RWBY and Pyrrha were dressed like Christmas elfs "Sorry about being late, we had trouble getting the dresses on-" They saw Glynda becoming angry

"...You wouldn't believe how much those elf costumes were."

*Gritting teeth*

"$4000 for five"

"JAUNE MILES AR-"

"LET ME HAVE MY CHRISTMAS WISH GODDAMNIT!!"

As so through the night, Jaune and the girls saved Christmas from Krampus. You may be wondering why would Krampus be in RWBY? 

Good night and have a safe and wonderful holiday.


	33. Volume two: The Trial part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of "The Trial Part one"
> 
> So It's my one year Anniversary and I wanted to thank everyone who read, bookmarked and commented here and the support you've given me.
> 
> Thank you again

-Four years before Beacon- 

A thirteen year old Jaune and Alistair were traveling to a city that the teacher lived before meeting the boy, they've traveled from the Arc's small home back in Vale to Mistral as it took them two weeks by foot. 

*Panting* "Okay." *Panting* "This is even worse than going to that cavern year ago" 

"Ah quit your whining you lazy brat." Alistair said as he took out a bottle of water and begun to drink it "You're really out of shape if you're bitching about the trip."

"How much farther?"

"Just a mile or two. You should see the tower with a giant angel on top from the hills." The two continued as they reached for the hills under an hours, as Jaune was almost at the top, he saw the angel Alistair mentioned before. When reaching the top, he was shocked that the city was destroyed, the buildings were demolished, ruins were covering the streets and roofs showed the insides of the homes. 

"Did something happened?" The boy asked in fear

"It was destroyed years ago, the citizens escaped but their homes lost."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be Jaune, it wasn't worth saving in a way, it was the people that were worth saving." Alistair then walk towards the city as Jaune followed, as they entered the city's park, there was trees and vines covering everything from benches to buildings. "Here I would see my friends as we would try to find a way to make a quick Lien, we would usually scam off a rich faggot or work for one of the local shopkeepers. By the end of the day, we would try to count our earnings together and see if we could buy anything."

"Where you able to?"

"Of course. How do you think I got my axe?" He smiled but stopped as he heard something from the distance "Do you hear that?" He asked as he pulled out his axe

"Yeah..." Jaune responded as he pulled out Crocea Mors

As the two waited, they saw some of the buildings falling down as it was a Goliath 

"Oh shit!" Jaune yelled as the grimm was smashing through the buildings like it was drywall 

"We have to stop it!" Alistair said as he ran towards the elephant while Jaune followed. The two ran as Alistair jumps onto the rooftop of a building to attack the goliath's head while Jaune focused on its legs. As the two began their attack the elephant, the beast roared in rage as it used it tusk to grab Alistair and throw him across town as he was hitting building after building. Jaune avoid the beast's attack from below as it tried to stomp on him. He ran behind the beast as he tried to find Alistair

*Gun Shot*

Jaune stopped as he heard behind him, a gun firing off a shot. He saw a feminine version of a corrupted holding a mosin bolt rifle, along her was another corrupted but was a male version holding a 300 Milliwatts rifle. The two began to fire upon the goliath as Jaune ran to find Alistair, only to stop as he saw him in his corrupted form running towards the creature. As he jumped towards the elephants face, he began to tear out the eyes with rage, using his claws to rip out piece by piece of what was left for the goliath as it fell from the damage, he then grabbed his axe and chopped of it's neck as blood spilled out, covering the street with a blood red colour.

After cooling off from the fight, the two from before came down to meet Jaune and Alistair. 

"Hey, thanks for the save." Jaune said

"We really appreciate your he-" Alistair stopped as he recognized the two "Lucina? William?" He was surprised as the two transformed back into their human forms "Holy hell! It's been too long kids!" he then hugged the two as he started to laugh

"It's great to see you too old man." William joked while his sister was looking at Jaune until she look back to Alistair

"Yeah, it's been too long. Three years, right?"

"Right." Alistair said 

"And whom might this be?" William asked as he was referring to Jaune

"Ah. This be my apprentice Jaune Arc." 

"Wait! Jaune Arc? As in, the son of Leonardo Arc?" Lucina asked 

"That be the one and only." 

"Oh wow! It's really an honour to meet an Arc in person." Lucina and Jaune shook their hands

"It's nothing really. The real honour should be mine. Considering that you two were able to help us kill this thing." 

"Actually, this is sort of our fault...sorry." William said as he rubbed the back of his head "We were hunting for a while as we found this alone by itself, and considering how much the merchants would pay for it, we kind of decided to lore it towards the city for a trap."

"And where might this trap be?" Alistair asked in concern

"Well..." Then an explosion interrupted them as a church tower fell "...That would be the trap..."

Alistair then slapped William on the head "You idiot."

-Night time-

As the four settled down for the night, they were able to get some of the beast's tusks and fur skinned for sale. Jaune and William were getting firewood as Alistair and Lucina were cooking the remains of the goliath. 

"So Jaune, how did you meet Alistair?" William asked the group were eating 

"When I was four, my sister and I were attacked by a pack of Beowolves, before the beasts could kill us, he was there to save us. Unfortunately though I was impaled by one of the packs claws and the old man saved me before bleeding to death." 

"Well we're glad you're training under Alistair's wing, he taught our other brothers when they were in Beacon." Lucina said

"Oh don't get me started with those two, those two were the worst fucking students I ever taught!" Alistair joked 

"Hey come on, they couldn't be that bad." William said

"Try seeing them take on a nevermore with a spork, that's how moronic the two were." The group laughed as they spent hours talking about their past experiences and stories. When everyone decided to get ready for  bed, Jaune noticed that Alistair was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey have you two seen Alistair?" Jaune asked the two

"I thought he was with you?" 

"Well we should look for him." William said as they began to search for him

As Jaune checked the city's ruins, he saw Alistair standing by the church that was destroyed earlier, drinking a bottle of whiskey

"Hey. You alright?" Jaune asked his mentor as he didn't responded 

"This was the place I was raised during my childhood."

'Fuck...' Jaune was worried that Alistair was angry that it was destroyed

"Are you angry at William?" 

"No. This place was long gone from my memory to care anyone." He took another gulp of whiskey "My parents left me when I was four, something big they had to deal with. Nine days later, they were killed. I was angry, sadden and alone." He looked down at the bottle and towards Jaune "But I knew I can't rely on them anymore so I did my own jobs, became a huntsman, then a corrupted and now your mentor." He lend Jaune the bottle "Don't tell your mother." 

Jaune took the bottle and began to take a sip, he coughed as it tasted something he'd never tasted before

"Too strong?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what happens when you drink a two hundred year old whiskey." 

"Two hundred years? Where the hell did you find that?" 

"My pastor isn't the holy lord's honest follower, at times, i caught him drinking out of anger."

"Well shit."

"Yeah. He's a good man however as he help me through my years of youth. So thanks to the old bastard I'm still alive." Alistair then lift the bottle to the air "Here's one for you Saul."

"We should head back for the night." 

"Of course kid, just a minute." Alistair walks towards the entrance of the building as he placed the bottle on the ground as well as a few Lien "Thanks for the drink Saul." They head back as Jaune learned more about his mentor as he was more human than the grimm he knew.

* * *

-Present day- 

Jaune opened his eyes as he saw his scroll's timer beeping, it was six in the morning as he saw the rest of his teammates resting after the night of the dance.

After taking a shower, he got ready as they were being assigned their first mission, however he heard some noise coming out in the hallway. He opened the door to see a package near Team RWBY's dorm. 

'Okay this is strange.' He knocked on the teams door as Ruby still in her pyjamas rubbing her eyes

"Oh hey Jaune, what's up?"

"Well i heard some noises coming from this package which was by your door." He handed her the package as she was excited by the info of the package

"Oh my gosh! It's from my dad!" 

"your dad?"

"Yeah. Come on inside." she opened the door to let him in as he saw the rest of the team in her night ware "Hey Yang, we've got a package from dad!"

"Alright! Let's see what he sent!" Yang said in excitement as Ruby opened it as a black log was dropped to the ground. The ground went to see what it was as it transformed into a dog, which was a Corgi 

"ZWEI!" Ruby shouted as she hugged the dog

"Did your dad send the dog through the mail?" Jaune asked as Blake hid up on her bed

"You wouldn't believe what Zwei can do." Yang said as she petted the dog

*Bark Bark* Zwei barked 

"Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, mutt is going to live with us forever?!" Weiss hugged Zwei, leaving everyone shocked by this "Oh yes he is!" 

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said

"Is everyone okay? Jaune was gone and-" Pyrrha was at the door as she saw Zwei "And who's this little guy?" she petted the dog 

"This is Zwei, he's our family pet!" Ruby said 

"Which by the way, why did your dad sent you Zwei in the first place?" Jaune asked as Yang grabbed a note from the package

"Dear girls, I had to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending you Zwei until i get back. I've sent enough food for him until i come to pick him up." Yang finished the letter as a pile of can landed on the ground from the package 

"So what are we going to do about him while we're away?" Weiss asked

"Ah don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Yang said as Zwei barked 

"Well we should get ready for today's mission." Pyrrha said as she and Jaune went back to their dorm to prepare. But Jaune stopped as he got a text. As he read the message, his face went into horror. 

"I have to go to Headmaster Ozpin!" Jaune said to the others as he ran past Pyrrha

"Jaune wait!" She yelled but couldn't stop him

* * *

-Ozpin's office- 

As he took a sip of his coffee, he heard the elevator coming up. The doors opened as he saw Jaune 

"Mr. Arc, how are you doing lately?" 

"Sir I really need help!" The young boy said

"Is there something wrong?" 

"It's Lucina, she's being prosecuted and her trail is tomorrow!" 

"Lucina, you mean the daughter of Alan Payens?" 

"Yes. I'm asking if I and my team could go there and see if there's anyway we could try to prove her innocence!"

The headmaster looked at his coffee as he took a look at Jaune

"I'll give you permission." Jaune smiled "But you will need a professor to escort you there." 

"And whom might that be?"

* * *

-The main hall- 

As Team RWBY and (J)NPR were waiting for Jaune, they saw the blonde knight coming from the elevator

"Jaune is everything okay?" Pyrrha asked in concern

"Did something happened to your family?" Nora asked

"....I've asked Ozpin for permission to go to Agatha...my friend Lucina has been arrested." The group were confused and concern for the blonde knight 

"So we're going to Agatha? Where's is that?" Ren aksed

"It's down south. Just a few hours by Bullhead." 

"And what is Agatha?" Ruby asked

Jaune checked around their surrounding to see if anyone they didn't knew were spying on them 

"Agatha is the city for the corrupted. Where we can live without exposing our secrets and live normal lives. Although it's hidden within a cave, it's home for many." 

"Sounds nice. Maybe you can take us there." Yang said 

"Maybe one day, but right now I need to be there."

"Well count us in fearless leader!" Nora said 

"Same." Ren said 

"I'll be right behind you Jaune." Pyrrha said

"Alright. We're going to meet our ride soon so we should get going." As team JNPR began to leave, Jaune turn around to see RWBY "If anything happens out there, call us for help alright." 

"Of course. Don't worry so much dad." Yang joked

"Oh so I guess I'm your girls 'Daddy'?" He smirked as they noticed what he was implying and blushed. 

As team JNPR left the building, team RWBY left to check the the "Search and destroy" mission board to see if they can get somewhere the White fang might be hiding out

"Ah. Quadrant five needs grimm cleared out." Ruby said

"Well, it's in the southwest." Blake said 

"Sounds perfect." Yang said as Ruby typed in their team name, but the mission board stated 'Mission unavailable to first year students.'

"Wonderful" Weiss sarcastically said

"Any other ideas?" 

"We could mail ourselves." Ruby joked

"Well that's one option." They turned around to see Headmaster Ozpin "unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm was too extreme for first year students. it seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact i have a sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter the job you choose."

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby said while acting innocent

"I'm still curious as to how you and Mr. Arc found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm also interested of how you really know about a 'Hideout' in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots, rose petals and a humanoid grimm in the city sometime ago."

"Uhhmmm... uh-well..."

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" He pulled out his scroll as he typed in a code that allowed them to partake in the mission

"We won't let you down. Thank you professor." Ruby said

"Don't thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory."

As Ozpin walked away the team were concerned about the warnings he told them

"Good luck." 

* * *

As Team JNPR were waiting for their huntsman, they saw Team CVFY coming off a bullhead

"Velvet. Hey." Jaune said

"Oh hey Jaune, what's up?"

"I thought your mission was supposed to end a week ago?" 

"It was nothing, there were just too many there. I'm just glad i had Yatsuhashi with me." 

"Hey Jaune." the tall boy said as the two fist bumped each other "Where are you four heading off to?" 

"Just somewhere down south."

"Anywhere particular?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hmm. Stay safe Jaune." Velvet and Yatsuhashi headed off as JNPR went back to their bullhead only to see Ms. Goodwitch standing by

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch, what brings you here?"  Ren asked

"Well Mr. Ren, Ozpin has appointed me to be your huntress during your 'Mission'." She said in a cold tone

"Hehehe....yeah, sorry but Headmaster Ozpin told me that we would have to bring someone who already knows about the corrupted with us, and the only one that was available was her." Jaune said as he rubbed his neck 

"It could be worse." Pyrrha said

"How could anything be worse than having Goodwitch with us? Nora asked

-Meanwhile with Team RWBY-

"Why hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" The girls were shocked as they saw Professor Oobleck being their huntsman for their mission.

* * *

-Meanwhile at Agatha- 

She was alone in the cell as she heard the water pipes running and the rats outside the cell, she felt the tears from her eyes dropping onto her hand as earlier that day, the court declared her a traitor to Agatha for the murder of ten people, one of them including her brother, William.

Before they could send her to the prison cell, she quickly texted Jaune about what happened, she hopped that he would prove her innocence and find out what happened to her brother. William wasn't the first brother she'd lost, years before she was born, she had a first brother that their father wouldn't talk about, but told them that he died with his wife a few months after graduating from Beacon. 

"Please Jaune. Get here soon."

-

To be continued


	34. Volume two: The Trial part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of "The Trial" part two

As team JNPR were on the bullhead with Professor Goodwitch, tension was in there as the corrupted student and the headmaster's right hand were on their way to the city of the corrupted, something she never wanted to go. But as Arc needs a huntsman to company him and his team, Ozpin asked of her to join them.

"So Jaune." Nora said trying to break the tension "What's it like in Agatha?" 

"It's a great place Nora, the city is like a kingdom as it has a castle." 

"Sounds nice." Ren said 

"It certainly does." Pyrrha joined "However, why would they hide their kingdom within a cave? Wouldn't it make more sense that they would just disguised themselves as their human forms rather hid from their other form?" 

"To be honest Pyrrha, that does sound more realistic, but when I've asked them the same questions the first time I've got there, they didn't responded and just continue what they're doing." Jaune responded as he took a look at Glynda as she starred at her scroll while ignoring the students. "So how long till we get there?"

"A couple more hours." Nora said

"Alright. Going to sleep it off, don't wake me up." Jaune said as he closed his eyes. Goodwitch noticed the blonde knight taking a nap and decided it was best time while he's asleep 

"Students. May I ask you a question about Mr.Arc?" she asked the three team members

"Um..sure." Pyrrha responded

"During initiation, after finding out about Mr.Arc's...transformation, what were your reactions at first?" 

"Well the first time I've found out I was scared because I never knew a human could have a humanoid grimm power. But overtime, I grew to trust Jaune more as he wasn't someone I was expecting. When I found out he can transform into a grimm, I thought he would help the grimm and take over, however my opinion changed after seeing him around us. He'd shows that he wants to become a huntsman to help everyone, he shows loyalty towards us and how respectful he is towards the people he cares about tells that he isn't the man I thought at first." Ren said surprising everybody

"Wow Ren, that's quite a mouthful for someone who's quiet all the time." Nora said as she laughed

"What about you Ms. Valkyrie?" 

"Ah at first he kind of scared me. Then he'd show he was more human than a grimm gives me the impression he wasn't that scary after all. Hell he's like an older brother to me to be really honest."

"That's quite short from Mr.Ren, Ms. Valkyrie."

"Well what's there more to tell? He's a great guy."

"How about you Ms. Nikos."

"Unlike the other two, we've meet before the initiation. When I first meet him, he didn't knew who I was, which kind of surprised me because I thought everyone knew who I was. Later that day after seeing him in his corrupted form, I wasn't afraid as I had to trust myself that he isn't a monster considering he'd saved Ruby from a Nether more. So I keep my eye on him and after seeing him for who he is, I knew he's more human than a grimm."

"she also has a crush on him." Nora said as Pyrrha gasped in horror, while getting the attention of Goodwitch herself

"Excuse me?" 

"IT'S NOTHING!" Pyrrha shouted as she covered Nora's mouth. 

"It sounded like nothing." Glynda said

"IT'S NOTHING REALLY MS. GOODWITCH!" 

"I never knew you had a interest in Mr.Arc, Ms. Nikos." 

*Sigh*"...I do love him. I love him since the first day I've saw him at the opening ceremony. He's one of the reason why I wanted to learn at Beacon, to find someone who wouldn't gush over my fame and popularity."

"Well Ms. Nikos, I guess I shouldn't tell you to who to love, but maybe you shouldn't fall for him yet. Considering how little you know of him, you should just wait."

"Why Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Yeah? Why do you have a issue with Jaune?" Nora asked 

"I don't have a issue with Mr. Arc." 

"Then you have issue with his Corrupted form?" Pyrrha asked 

"Well...yes."

"So you're a corrupted racist?" Nora asked again

"Excuse me!" Glynda asked in anger while getting Pyrrha and Ren nervious

"What I'm just saying. You act like you hate all corrupted."

"Nora stop." Ren tried to stop her as the huntress was beginning to become angry

"...okay..."

"Good." Glynda said as they sat in silence for what felt like an hour "The reason I have a issue with Mr. Arc's corrupted form is because of a rough history I had with another corrupted." This surprised everyone 

"Wait. You mean Jaune isn't the first corrupted you've meet?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes. The first one I've meet however wasn't like Mr. Arc, she wasn't even a student, she was however someone whom I wish I could murder the first time I've meet her face to face." 

The three students were surprised by how Glynda said murder as they never knew the woman would murder someone, who ever pissed her off must had done something awful towards the professor.

Pyrrha turned to Jaune as the blonde knight was still sleeping, hoping he didn't heard Ms. Goodwitch's rant

-The Hunt celebration dinner (Years ago)-

After eating the provided dinner, Jaune and Alistair were talking with the Payens family members, they were having a good time as Jaune looked over to see Lucina walking out of the dinning room, as he followed her, he saw her going outside to the courtyard. 

"Hi." He said as she turned around to see the blonde boy "So how's the celebration going for you?"

"It's great. I just needed some air." She looked at the flowers as the violets were glowing from the moon light from the opening from above the cavern "Jaune, can I ask you a question?" 

"You just did." He chuckled as she playfully punched him in the shoulder 

"It's about the first time we've meet. I've told you once you and Alistair came back to the camp that I've never explore Remnant and the only time I did is when I'm with my brothers."

"Yeah, you said you wouldn't mind coming with me to see my parents."

"I..I don't know if I should leave Agatha." He was surprised by this "I don't know because of who I really am...I know I can control my corrupted form by eating grimm hearts, but I don't think I'm ready socially."

"Why would you think that?"

"Its just, besides you and Alistair, I don't know anyone outside our kingdom."

"Well that's why you should at least try. It's like my mom would always say "Friends are strangers you never meet." Wait...I could be wrong..." 

She giggled at the boys attempt to maker her feel better 

"Don't get me wrong Jaune, while I do appreciate your effort, I think it's best if I just stay here until I'm ready." 

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure. Thank you." She said as she walked towards the door "So should we get back to the party before my father sends his personal guards to find us?"

"Right." He said as the two spent the night at the celebration

-Back to reality-

"So you think Jaune's friend is a traitor?" Nora asked the three 

"What do you mean?" Ren asked 

"Well I'm just asking because we barely know her."

"However if Jaune knows her well, then he would know if she was guilty or innocent." Pyrrha said 

"Yes, but what if she was guilty and he would still defend her."

"Why are you implicating he would lie to everyone just to defend Lucina, Ms. Valkyrie?" Glynda asked her student

"Because I'm sure the way he read the message this morning, he didn't want to lose her." 

They were silent as they looked at the blonde knight still asleep, hoping he knows what to do

* * *

-Team RWBY-

 "Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked as the girls were shocked that he was their huntsman for the mission

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what's now essentially a reconnaissance mission." He said as he paced back and forth "I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. And! It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much Ms. Schnee." 

"Uhh..."

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind, schedule." he said as he rushed to the airship in a flash

"Well alright then, looks like we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oobleck okay when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said trying to make the situation at least better. 

"Oh hey girls." They turned around to see Sun and Neptune "So where are you four going?"

"Just outside the kingdom."

"Sounds nice, We're just staying in the city, working with the boys in blue." Sun said "By the way, where's out local psychopath at?"

"Jaune left with his team to-"

"Four minutes ladies!" Oobleck shouted in distance

"Well...uh..wish us luck." Ruby said as they left for their bullhead. As they entered the airship, they saw the city from above, looking at what's left for the citizens of Vale. 

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said towards Oobleck 

"I'll admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." He responded with inner pride

"Like the mushrooms?" Ruby asked

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected her

"Like the sprout?"

"Those are brussels." Yang corrected her

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabbling in the arts of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it first to assign me to this particular assignment."

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked

"My, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our society. And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager."

"And that means...?"

"The Southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forest and deep caves. But. It's also the location to one of the kingdoms greatest failures."

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale. But in the end, it was overrun with Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder."

"And a likely place for a hideout."

"Precisely." Oobleck said as they landed in the remains of the city "Ladies, you still may be students, but as of this moment your first mission as a huntress has begun. From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" The girls nodded at him, until he'd noticed something about Ruby "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet...so I didn't." Everyone just starred at the young huntress

"She's not wrong." Oobleck said "Very well Ruby, leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I-"

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it-" As on cue, Zwei came out of the bag as the girls starred at the two

"Get back in the bag" Ruby whispers to Zwei 

*Woof*

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought a dog?" 

"I uhh-"

"Genius!" The professor said as he grabbed the dog "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

*Ruff*

"I'm a genius." Ruby said 

"So what's are your orders doctor?" Blake asked

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck responded while dropping Zwei "As you have been informed the southeast area has been marked as a hotspot for grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behaviour. One of which being, Grimm."

"...uh what?" 

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." 

"What?" They turned around to see that there were grimm, as they ready their weapons the professor stopped them

"Hold it. There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our own hidden group harbouring ill intent."

"So what now?" Ruby asked

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked

"it's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone grimm have been known to stand isolated form the pack for months-"

*Howling in pain*

"-and there's the whole pack." He said as they heard the howling coming around the corner, they ran towards it as they saw the entire pack impaled by spears,the beowolves hearts were pulled out as their skulls were holding the tip of the spears "Well then, I guess this is something I never expected to see today."

"Wonder what or who caused this?" Weiss asked

"Good question Ms. Schnee, although if I'm honest, It could be from criminal activity thats around here."

"I don't know Mr. Oobleck, these spears don't look it's made from anything I've seen." Ruby said as the spears were made from a rather weird material as it was red

"Well right now there's nothing to report so let's keep searching." They began to move along as they hoped they find anything about the white fang, Roman or who may have killed the beowolves.

* * *

As their bullhead landed, Team JNPR and Goodwitch began their hike to Agatha as it took them three hours, while it was nice to walk, Jaune was getting a little scared of how his team were looking at him. It wasn't a surprise for Goodwitch to watch him like a hawk, but with his team members it was like he's a time bomb with legs. 

"Well we're here. Welcome to Agatha." They looked at the entrance to the cavern as they entered it, leading them to the hidden kingdom

"Wow!" Nora said in wonder

"It's amazing." Ren said

Jaune turned to see Pyrrha looking in awe as he saw Goodwitch checking her scroll "I guess we're on a tight schedule right Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Of course Mr. Arc. Children, please follow me to the dungeon." She said as they followed her, as they entered the market square, they saw the civilians selling their own goods such as food, weapons, furniture, books, etc. 

"So Jaune, where do they get their own food and water if they have to be careful around the other kingdoms?"

"Well there are farms around here that are own by other corrupted, plus they have their own water sources from the water falls in the cavern, and for the currency, they sells what they got. Whatever it be food and/or grimm."

"Wait grimm?"

"Yep, they would sell grimm fur for any use for clothing, decorating, workshops, etc."

"See Ren I told you we could see those furs!" Nora said

"That was a dream remember?" 

"It was real!"

"Children! We're here." Glynda said they were at the door of the dungeons. As they entered, one of the guards noticed them and lead them into Lucina's room, when they got there Jaune noticed Lucina was starring out at the window

"Lucina?" 

She turned around to see Jaune as she had tears stains under her eyes. 

"Jaune?"

"I'm right here!" He said as she ran towards the cell door 

"Thank you for being here!" She said as she held is hand through the cell door 

"I'm glad your safe. But I need to know what happened."

"It's a mess, there was an attack at one of our research laboratories, they're thinking I'm the cause of this because I've brought a relic earlier, but the worst of all this was William died during the attack!" 

His cold went cold after hearing William was dead, he knew that William was a trained huntsman but didn't knew he could easily be killed off.

"What kind of Grimm are we talking about?" Pyrrha asked "Beowolves, Ursas-"

"A minotaur." They went dead silent as if she was for real

"A what?!" Jaune yelled

"A grimm minotaur. I was surprised as well, we never knew such a creature could exist, but here we are now." She said as she began to cry again "I...I lost him Jaune! Oh god!" He held her hand tighter as he knew this isn't easy for her.

* * *

After setting up their campsite, (R)WBY were sitting by the fire pit as they were resting from today 

"I can't believe we've didn't find anything today.Well that's relevant to the white fang." Yang said while remembering the beowolf spear display

"We've always been fortunate enough to be at the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake said 

"That's what I meant." Weiss said as the two were confused by what she meant

"Huh?"

"Earlier, about, upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah, no me too." Yang said "I mean, I don't know"

"I don't know either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said

"Well it doesn't matter, we know why we're here. Right?" Yang asked the two as they went silent

"Ah! How wonderful! A textbook campfire." Oobleck said 

"Fire!" Ruby said as she put out her hands near the fire "So warm."

"Very good, eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for the first watch?"

"Yo" Ruby answered as Oobleck ran to bed

"Hey, did Oobleck asked you why you wanted to become a huntress? I mean, what did you tell him?"

"Hmm. No he didn't, weird. Oh well, goodnight guys." she said as she went to a spot to watch, while the rest ate their dinners and settled down, Ruby heard the grimm howling in the night "Don't worry." She petted Zwei "Things will get better tomorrow." 

But unknown to her, a corrupted figure was watching her from the other building as it had a spear with it.

To be continued


	35. Volume two: The Trial part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter of "The Trial" Part three

After spending the night at a hotel, Team JNPR and Professor Goodwitch were eating their dinner while the leader of the team was reading the entire case file of Lucina's supposed crime. He sighed as he grabbed one of his smokes as Goodwitch took the cigarette away from him.

"Ms. Goodwitch, please give that back." He asked politely as he didn't want to start a fight with her

"Mr. Arc, you shouldn't be smoking."

"It calms my nerves."

"It will kill you if you keep your addition feed.

*Sigh* He gave up easily as he kept reading the case file "I don't understand. How is there a grimm minotaur and where did it came from?"

"Well we shouldn't be surprised there Jaune." He looks at Pyrrha as she handed him a cup of tea "Remember forever falls where there were giant grimm ants that attacked us?"

Jaune remembered the moment as he gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to calm down "I guess you're right. But if they are more types of grimm lurking around, then where are they coming from, and how do we stop them from?" 

"That's a question for another day Mr. Arc" Goodwitch said as she read the case files "It's best the rest of you rest for tonight, we do have a important day tomorrow." The children nodded as they went to their rooms with the exception of Jaune as he sat at the table across Goodwitch "That goes for you too Mr. Arc." 

"I'm not tired." He said as he took a sip of his water 

"Mr. Arc-"

"I need to reread the files again."

"You need to rest." 

"I'm fine."

"I'm not asking again. If you do not do what I've ask you to do, I will marked you down for disobeying my orders!" 

He stands up as he signed "Forgive me Ms. Goodwitch, I just trying to make sure my friend doesn't get punished for a crime she didn't commit."

"All is forgiven Mr. Arc. Now please get some rest." With that the boy left as the older woman rubbed her eyes from exhaustion 'The boy is trying so hard. Even if she's guilty, he knows that she would never do this.' 

-Later that night- 

Pyrrha couldn't sleep, mostly because of Nora's snoring, the spartan got up as she went for a glass of water but saw a cloud of smoke coming outside, as she opens the door she sees Jaune smoking 

"Hi." She said as the boy coughed by her sudden appearance 

"Hey, what are you doing up? It's one in the morning?." 

"what are you doing up?" 

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Nora's snoring."

He chuckled as he kept the cigarette in his hand "Well I have extra ear plugs if you needed some."

"And you never bother to share back at Beacon?"

"Well I thought you got used to her snoring." He laughed as she lightly punched him, as she sat down next to him, she noticed his cigarette, he took notice of this "You're not thinking of taking up smoking right?"

"I never really tried it before to be honest."

"Would you like to?"

"Can I?" 

He nodded as he gave her the cigarette as she placed it in her mouth, she took a inhale but coughed as she accidentally dropped it, Jaune laughed at her first attempt 

"It's not easy the first time." he said as he picked up the cigarette and threw it, and then started to light another one "Try again. But don't try to rush it." She took the new one and tried again, this time it was more successful. "See. Now you're getting it."

As she passed the cigarette towards him, she needed to ask him something

"Hey." She said

"Yes?" "He asked

"How come you smoke? If you don't mind me asking?" 

"Well smoking calms my nerves down. It usually gives me a peaceful moment when smoking, mostly because of the herbs."

"Excuse me? I thought cigarettes are made with tobacco?" She asked as she took one of the cigarettes from the carton and unwrapped it to find green herbs 

"Not really, these are made from a plant that my mother would grow back home. You see when I was younger, I developed anger management."

"Wow. And here I thought you were a pacifist." She joked

"Yeah well because of my anger management and hurting six kid back in middle school, I was expelled and home-schooled with Alistair." 

"Wait..that means you haven't been to any combat schools?" 

"Well yes. However Alistair was able to help me get into Beacon. Apparently Alistair knew Ozpin throughout the years so he pulled a few favours."

"I don't know what to say..."

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, I just wanted to be honest with you."

"I know, and I think I know the reason why Ozpin would let you come despite your inexperience of huntsman training." 

"And that reason being?"

"Well for one, you've been training with someone Ozpin would trust in, secondly he would have known about your corrupted form if he'd accepted you, and three if you would have shown you could be trusted, then why wouldn't he had hunted you down?" 

"Wow and here I thought Ozpin only kept me around to piss off Ms. Goodwitch." The two laughed as Pyrrha kept eyeing the boy, his laughs bring her heart to beat with love as he was seeing a boy who was both innocent and psychotic, but in the end he was doing more good than she would expect someone like himself. Now may be her chance to ask him about moving their relationship into something more. 

"Hey Jaune."

"Yes?"

"Are you interested in anyone?" 

"Oh..." Jaune noticed this as he thought about it "No not really." 

"Oh."

"I just think I rather just focus on what's going on rather than relationships right now." He said as she sighed in disappointment 

"Well I think I'll just head back to bed." 

"Hold up." He threw her a pack of ear plugs "Don't forget."

"Thank you Jaune." She smiled back at the boy as he put out his cigarette, getting ready for the morning 

* * *

The campfire was keeping the three girls warm as Ruby on guard duty for the night. 

"Blake? Are you awake?" Yang asked her partner 

"Yeah."

"Why do you think that he asked us about being a huntress? Like...what was he trying to say?" 

"Maybe he's just curious."

"Ya think?" 

"No."

Yang then turned towards Weiss "Weiss. Are you awake?" 

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking." The heiress said in annoyance "And I think he....when I wanted to honour my family's name, I meant it. But it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a moral grey area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake added 

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right! If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't change a thing." Weiss said as she looked at the fire "My father was not the start of our name, and I refused to let him to be the end of it."

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He alway assured me that what we're doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future is turned out to be....not perfect for everyone." Blake look up towards the ceiling to see a symbol that looks like a rose "I joined the academy because I knew huntsman and huntress were regarded as the most noble warriors of the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy...what will I-" She stopped "How can I undo so many years of hate?" 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out.." Yang said "You're not the one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my...semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself , an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

As they were silent, Yang broke it

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kind of go with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I want to be a huntress....not really because I want to become a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I don't know what tomorrow would bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a huntress to line up with that." She looks at Ruby "I'm not like Ruby. She always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt of being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trains so hard to get where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss said

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Blake added 

"Well..not anymore. I mean look where we are! In a middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth?"

"It's the life we choose." 

"It's a job. We all have this romanticized vision of being a huntress in our heads. But, at the end of the day...it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second." Weiss said as the group went back to sleep, however, unknown to them the professor was smiling.

* * *

Team JNPR and Goodwitch prepared themselves for the trial as they were near the courtroom before Jaune noticed Leila talking to the guards as she noticed him 

"Hello Jaune." 

"Hey Leila, how's it going?" 

"Not so well, just making sure that none of the civilians get-" she stopped as she saw Glynda "Well hello there Glynda."

The blonde professor noticed her and gave her a tone that shows she didn't wanted to talk to the older woman 

"So how's Beacon?"

"Fine. I'll be inside waiting for you children" Glynda said as she went inside the room

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Nora asked

"She and myself have some rough history." Leila said "My forgiveness Jaune."

"It's fine. We should head inside." Jaune said as he opened the doors to see both Gregory and Alan sitting down while Lucina was at the front. 'It's going to be a long day. 

The trial started as they spent mostly five hours listening to Lucina's side of the story. Apparently during the hunt, she'd found a small orb hiding in a tree, so she brought it back to William where he was studying it at the laboratory. As the Jury were talking about it, they were curious of how a grimm could get out from something so small. 

"So how come Lucina's father won't call of the trial?" Nora whispered to Jaune

"It's because it wouldn't be fair for the rest of the civilians that someone royal or not can get out without punishment, if he were set her free, then there would be damage for the kingdom." Jaune replied 

"Now Ms.Lucina, do you know what the orb really is?" the Judge asked 

"In all honesty sir, It looked like a relic of some sort. When I showed it to William, we thought it was something lost from the great war. I had no idea the damage it could have brought."

"I see. Well Ms. Lucina, if you don't know about this relic, we still have to find a way to stop sending more grimm."

"What are you suggesting sir?"

"I'm offering you to stop that orb with a team of your choice to find it and destroy it." He said as she took a look at Jaune as he nodded 

"Sir. I know who I would bring with me."

"and whom might they be?"

"Team JNPR." she pointed to the group

* * *

Ruby was asleep as the fire stopped hours ago as Yang took her turn for watch, Zwei however heard a noise and ran off

"Zwei" Ruby said quietly as she ran out to find him, as she began her search she saw him running around the corner as she saw two white fang soldiers. As she began to follow them, she swathes were going to an abandoned building, once she got inside she accidentally stepped on some broken glass 'SHIT!' she saw the two as they ready their guns and pointed towards her. As she raised her hands, two spears were thrown at the two soldiers.

'What the hell?!' she turned around to see a Corrupted holding a spear

"I take it you're a first year huntress?" the figure spoke 

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked him 

"My name is unimportant. But I know what you're looking for." He said as he began to walk away "Follow me if you want to find the rest of the white fang."

As she followed him, he lead her to what appeared to be a underground subway 

"This is where they are stationed." he said 

"Alright, but why are they here in the first place?" 

"They're planning an attack in Vale tomorrow morning." He said as Ruby had a worried look "And they've brought something no hunter has ever seen." he pointed down as she was shocked by what he meant

It was a Grimm Minotaur.

To be continued


	36. Volume two: The Trial part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire Chapter of "The Trial" part four
> 
> Also quick update, I may not update the story for a couple of weeks as I'm busy with college work, but I promise the Volume finale will be longer than the rest of the story's other chapters....mostly

The six were walking towards the laboratory as Jaune was looking at Lucina as she held onto her sword's grip, he noticed she was both scared and blood hungry to kill Grimm.

"So how long did you two known each other?" Ren asked Lucina as she shook her head

"Sorry what?"

"I've ask how long did you known Jaune?" 

"Oh, well we've meet when me and Williams were hunting Goliath's where one of the bloody creatures ran towards a small town where Jaune and Alistair were, when the two of us got there, we were surprised by seeing our old friend there with Jaune." She said as she pulls out a photo of her family "The one with the white coat is William, the one giving the finger is Gregory, the one going to punch him is my aunt Leila and you can see my dad in the back."

"It's a nice photo." Pyrrha complimented 

"Thank you." Lucina said as she noticed Jaune walking next to Glynda 

"Mr. Arc, we should discuss our plan of attack in the laboratory."

"Agree. Now if it's possible that the Grimm can teleport where ever they want. Then we're going to stick together to make sure we don't get picked off one by one." Jaune said as he handed the huntress a bottle "Here, just in case one of us get's in trouble."

"What is this?"

"A thank you gift from Leila."

"What? You've talked to her?"

"Well yeah. I mean I am helping her niece, she gave me this in case something goes wrong."

"Fine. But do you even have a clue of what this is?"

"Nope." She sighed as he looked calm "She said just throw it near the grimm and it'll do the rest for us."

She rubbed her temples in annoyance as she put the bottle in her bag as they've finally reached the laboratory. The entrance door was jammed as Jaune turned his arms into his corrupted forms to force it open. As they entered inside the building, they saw the room was trashed, the bodies of both scientist and guards were scattered around and blood was everywhere.

"Jeez." Nora said as she tried to avoid looking at the bodies 

"You said it." Jaune said as he expected one of the bodies "Wait a minute. This one is missing his clearance card." 

"Maybe he lost it?" Lucina said

"Maybe. Look at this one, this one has it clipped onto him. Making it easy to remember-."

*Glass breaking* 

They turned around as it came from one of the rooms behind them. They held their weapons just in case, as Jaune opens the door, they saw at least four Ursas eating one of the corpses. The students and the princess charged towards the Ursas to clean up what was left of the attack. 

Jaune and Lucina charged towards one as Jaune used his shield to block the Ursas attack while Lucina jumped behind the creature as she stabs it behind it's neck. 

Pyrrha threw her shield towards the Grimms head as she impaled it's skull on the tip of her spear 

Ren was firing upon the creature while Nora smashed it with her hammer

After the fight, they heard something coming from the corner, it was the creature that caused this entire attack, the Minotaur. Lucina charged towards it with rage as she dodged one of it's attacks. JNPR and Goodwitch ran towards it as they start to fight with her. Ren and Nora were distracting the beast as Jaune and Pyrrha are attacking behind the creature's legs, Goodwitch helped Lucina up

"Ms. Payens. Don't not do that again!"

"We need to make sure it suffers for what it caused!" She yelled as they saw Jaune was being chokehold by the beast "JAUNE!"

"GOODWTICH! THROW THE BOTTLE!" He yelled in pain as the professor threw the bottle near the minotaur as a swarm of wasps came from the liquid, attacking the Grimm as it dropped Jaune. Lucina then charged towards the beast one more time as she impaled her sword within it's skull. The beast's body crashed down as she began to impale it more in a blind rage, then she transformed into her corrupted form as began to repeatedly punching it's skull. 

"Lucina." Jaune tried to get his friend's attention but she didn't listen "LUCINA!" Once again, nothing. He transformed into his corrupted form and grab onto her, trying to get her away from the monster "GODDAMNIT CALM DOWN!"

"NO! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed in anger as the rest saw she was beginning to tear up "LET. ME GO!" she cried out in anger as she transform back into her human form, he held onto her for a few more minutes as she calms down. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright." He responded as he let go of her. The two got up as they noticed they were near William's office, the two entered as they saw that the computer was still on "Maybe there's something on it that can help us?"

"Good call." She said as they saw a video file with the titled "Traitor"

-Traitor-

William was taking notes on the orb as one of the scientist came in the room

"Maxus? What are you doing here?" 

"We have a problem!"

"What happened?" 

"Someone got killed in the lobby, and his clearance card is missing."

"Ah shit! Give me a few minutes!" William said as his colleague left, William then grabbed his gun and went off

-Five minutes later-

"Yes I know. I'm here now." A guard came into the room "Look, I just want to know if I'll get my cut for doing this! I-okay I'm right next to it. Yes I got the staff distracted. Yes I'm removing the shield for the orb. Yes I near it, now how long will this ta-" The Minotaur's hand grabbed the guards skull as it crushed it without any effort.

-Twenty minutes later-

"FOR FUCKS SAKES!" William shouted as he saw the orb was missing "WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?" He asked one of the guards

"IT'S GONE?" 

"YES DUMBASS IT'S GONE!" 

"FUCK!" The guard said as he tried to calm down "Look we need to get back to the others! They won't last any longer without us!"

"Alright. Give me a minute, maybe I can find who's responsible for this from the security feed." William went over to the computer as he looked at the security feed "Mother fucker!"

-End of video-

"Looks like we found our evidence to make you free." Jaune said to Lucina as she was looking at her family photo "Lucina?"

"This is all my fault."

"No it's not. You couldn't have known."

"But I should have known. And now my brother is dead because of my actions." Pyrrha took noticed by this as the spartan walks towards her 

"Lucina. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, I don't know how to tell you what it's like to lose a brother since I'm a only child." She said as the two were confused "But I know what it's like to lose someone close. When I was younger I had a trainer who was a family friend to my mother and I. A couple years before Beacon though, he was called to help a Grimm infestation at his home town. I was worried that he would get hurt and tried to stop him. But he assured me that he'll come back, two weeks later they found his body ripped apart just twelve miles away from the town." She sat down as Lucina was giving her a look of sorrow "I was angry at the grimm, myself and everything else. Overtime I've calmed myself down and move on knowing I couldn't known what would happened to him, but at least I can assure myself that I can avenge his death and to stop the grimm from killing anyone else." 

The princess turned around and hugged the spartan "Thank you Pyrrha. You truly are the greatest Niko's of the entire family bloodline." She then took her photo and left the room

"Thank you. I think it really helped her out." Jaune said as he held out his hand with a smile

"It's not a problem Jaune." She shook the hand as she smiled back at him "Let's just hope we don't have to deal with anymore Grimms like this one" She referred to the dead minotaur 

"Yeah. Besides, how many more can there be?"

* * *

"Where did it came from?" Ruby asked the stranger

"I don't know where, but I can assure you that this won't be the only time you would see these types of Grimm." He said as the two saw Torchwick and a couple of white fang soldiers coming towards the minotaur 

'Torchwick!' she tried to confront him but stopped as the corrupted figure rest his hand on her shoulder 

"Don't waste your time, He'll be on the train soon. You need to find the rest and plan out your attack." He said 

"Alright. So I'll get my team and-" She turned around to see he was gone 'Where did he go?' 

While she was looking for him, she heard an explosion as she saw her team and Oobleck. She tackled Roman and she ran towards her team 

'RED! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME FROM?!' Roman asked himself as he and multiple white fang soldiers were firing their guns towards her, but missed due to her semblance "DAMNIT! Attach this car, spread the word and get this beast into his cage, we're starting this train!" He demanded the soldier 

Ruby was running until she saw some soldiers cornering her, until an explosion cleared her way by Yang

"Yang!" Ruby said as she hugged her as they came towards the red reaper

"Are you okay?" Yang said

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But listen, Torchwick's got all these types of weapons, robots and get this...A GRIMM MINOTAUR ON THAT TRAIN!" 

"What?!" Blake asked

"Yeah, androids, mechs and the previous mentioned grimm monster. They're all loaded up on the train cars."

"That's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed, they only lead to a dead end." Oobleck stated as they heard the train moving

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere!" Yang said

"We need backup! Let me call Jaune!" Ruby said as she checked her scroll to see low signal for her scroll "I can't get through!"

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked

"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck answered

"We're going to stop that train." Ruby said as she held onto her crescent rose

As the train began it's course, The guards were trying to calm the minotaur, one of them left to secure the other cars only to get hit in the head by Oobleck

Roman was in the engine room as a guard came in "Boss! They're on the train!" The guard nodded as he left "Manic animals, every one of them! Er, not you though, you're great." Roman compliment the person beside him

The five huntsman were on the roof of a train car 

"Hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said to the huntresses 

"Um...professor.." Weiss stutter 

"Doctor" he corrected her

"What's that?" she asked him when she pointed to the bomb

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." the students jumped when he said that

"We got baddies!" Ruby pointed ahead of them to see white fang soldiers 

"Well I didn't expect them to go..."*the bombs timer activated* "easy on us. Time to go!" He said to the girls as they ran but stopped Blake "Blake! Detach the caboose! It would kill us all!" 

"On it" She said as she went down to the caboose, only for it to detached itself "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

"What?" Oobleck asked 

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said as they saw the train car explode 

"That's not good..."Oobleck said 

"Neither is this!" Ruby said as she and Weiss opened the car's hatch to reveal another bomb

"For crying out loud!" Blake shouted as Oobleck ran to the next one to find another bomb "They all have bombs!" They then heard the car decoupling itself, they ran and jumped on the next one 

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said as they saw the white fang surrounding them. 

Yang charged first as she punched one of the soldiers back into the car

Next was Blake as she charged against the soldiers with a single swipe 

Weiss then used her ice glyphs for her attack as Ruby charged against the rest with a swipe 

Oobleck looked at the car behind him to see it exploded and created an opening for the grimm to come into the track system 'Oh now that's explain it.' "He's leading the grimm to the city!" 

"What!" Weiss asked

"He's using the cars to create an opening for the grimm!"

"That's insane!" Blake said 

"We have to hurry!" He said as another car detached "You three! Go below and try to stop those bombs!" 

"What about us?" Ruby asked

"We're going to stop this train!" he responded

"Yeah I know. I said that earlier." she corrected him as the two groups separated to do their own missions 

Ruby and Oobleck were running towards the train's engine, only to see a mech coming towards them 

"Up ahead!" He shouted he took a sip of his coffee as his coffee thermos transformed into a flamethrower as Zwei on cue jumped as Oobleck hit the corgi as Zwei was targeted to the mech, once the small dog hit the mech, the machine fell off the train while not hurting the corgi at all. (No seriously it's in the show....what the fuck kind of drugs were they on?) 

As the rest of Team RWBY jumped down into the train car, they began to prepare themselves for another fight, only to be stopped by a girl with three different colours hair as it resembled Neapolitan ice cream.

"You two go ahead, I've got this one." Yang said as the two ran ahead as Yang blast her garnet to the short girl in front of her to distract them, as she charges towards her, Yang kept missing her attacks onto her and was kicked in the face by her opponent. As they kept fighting, Neo was clearly winning while also being cocky about it.

Blake and Weiss were running as they saw the lieutenant from the earlier white fang meeting coming towards them with a chainsaw 

"You go on ahead!" Weiss said but stopped as she dodged a couple of bullets, the two took cover as they saw the man with the acid gas from before welding two revolvers, Blake kept running as she ran into the next car, leaving Weiss alone with the two older men 

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." The lieutenant said as the hazard suit man checked his guns

"Sorry to disappoint you Weiss. It's just business. Just like last time." 

Blake got into the next car to find TorchWick standing in her way 

"Hello Kitty cat. Ya miss me?" He said in a sarcastic tone "You know we should stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk." Blake charges towards him as he ready his cane's weapon, only to miss as she use her decoys to gain the advantage of the fight. She won the fight as Torchwick was on the group as she held her swords tip of the blade towards him

"Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side, and you know it." He asked her, trying to save his own life

Back with Weiss, the heiress was fighting against the two, she used her glyphs to fend of their attacks as the man in the hazard suit was getting annoyed by her.  She then used one of her glyphs to throw the two across the car, making him even more angry 

"You know what? Fuck It." he said as he shot the lieutenant in the head as the bullet melted through the corpse's skull "You want something done right, then do it yourself!" 

"Oh, still feisty." TorchWick said as Blake kept the tip towards his neck "So what are we gonna do now? Do you really think a little bow on the top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done?" He asked of her as Weiss came crashing through the car as the man in the hazard suit came in "So what's it going to be Blake?" He asked again as she kicked him while getting Weiss away from the Acid weaponized merc

Yang wasn't doing so good as Neo was about to stab the blonde with a hidden blade inside her parasol until a spear landed next to her

"Leave her be. And I'll let you live." the figure spoke as she did left in horror. The figure looked down as he saw the small brawler "Get up. Your team needs you." he said as Yang got up 

"Who are you?"

"No time to explain. This train is near it's destination, now move!" He said as she did what he said and left. 

With Ruby and Oobleck, they stopped another mech as it was the last of the bunch "Ruby! You go on ahead!" 

"But." Ruby said

"Don't worry. It's time that I teach them a lesson." He said as he went to stop the next bunch, Ruby saw that Zwei was worried about his new friend as she nodded her head, letting the corgi to follow the Doctor. As Team RWBY regrouped, they saw the end of the line was near

"What do we do?" Yang asked as Ruby and Weiss nodded as the two created a ice shield to protect the group as the train crashed

* * *

"We find the defendant, not guilty." The Jury said as Lucina's case was over after team JNPR and Goodwitch showed the evidence that the cause of the attack was a traitor 

"I can't thank you enough Jaune" Alan thanked the boy and his team for their hard work

"It's no problem my king. But I'm concern of the attack though."

"Agree, we would have to be more careful if we wanted to avoid another attack like this." The king said as he saw Lucina talking with her aunt "I know it's must have been hard for her during the trial, but I'm glad she's doing better than before." 

"Same."

"Thank you again."

As Jaune said his final goodbye to Lucina, he and the rest went back to their pickup spot for their bullhead. While waiting, Glynda came towards Jaune as he was listening to his scroll 

"Hello Mr. Arc."

"Hello ma'am." 

"I wanted to say that I'm impressed by your work today as well as your improvements with your team."

'Why thank you." 

"Now then, our ride should be here soon. Please prepare yourself." She said as she walked away, only for Pyrrha walking towards him

"I've just been complimented by Goodwitch. Am I dead?" He joked as the spartan laughed

"No, just silly." she responded

"I just wanted to thank you for what you said to her earlier by the way. I never really known that someone you were close to died."

"It's alright, to be honest, he was like a father to me since I never really knew my dad when I was born."

"Shit. I'm sorry."

"Again, no problem. I'm just glad everybody's safe."

"Same. Hey do you know what RWBY is up to?" He asked as their bullhead arrived as the two walked to their ride

"Knowing them, they're probably fine." she said

* * *

The train crashed as Ruby looked at the rest of her team as they were safe from the wreckage, then she saw everybody from the city looking of what just happened. As they starred in awe, they heard something coming from one of the wrecked cars, the doors tore off as the minotaur came out while eating one of the guards like it was nothing. Behind the girls the grimm were crawling out from the wreckage as they began to attack the civilians as the minotaur jumped on top of the roof and roared in rage. 

Vale was under attack, and they need to stop it before it was too late.

 

To be continued

 


	37. Volume two: The Breach (Volume two finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire Chapter of "The Breach" and Volumes two finale

"So do you really think that there's humanoid grimms running around?" 

"Yeah man, I mean come on. If bunny girls exist, so can grimm humans right?"

It's been a few days since they've locked him up here, sure he went through worse, but he needed to time his escape and help the hunters in Vale. He then saw a small light coming behind the bars as the two guards were watching the TV during their free time, as Alistair looked what they were watching, he saw that Vale was being attacked by the grimm as citizens were running in fear of the beasts. 

"Well look who's awake." One of the guards said as he saw Alistair as the other guard was grabbing a beer

"Hm, its not like he's going anywhere, so there's no point of keeping guard." The other said as the two left while leaving the TV on. As Alistair looked at the TV as the attack kept happening, his eyes grew red as he needed to get out of this cell.

* * *

-Meanwhile- 

Team JNPR and Glynda Goodwitch are just minutes away from Vale as Jaune was checking his scroll every couple of minutes.

"Jaune. Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked her partner

"Yeah. Just haven't heard from Team RWBY in a while. I Wonder if they're ok." 

"They're probably fine." Nora said "They might be doing something fun and forgot to call us."

"Yeah but-" Before Jaune could continue, the group hear sirens coming from the city 

"It can't be..." Glynda said before going towards the pilot "Head towards the city! Now!" 

"Yes ma'am." The pilot responded as they headed towards the city square

-Team RWBY-

The girls were surrounded by every type of grimm, from beowolves to Uras and a Minotaur. As the now discovered creature screamed, the grimm charged towards the girls as they fought back, Ruby swung her scythe around the beowolves, Yang fought the nevermore in the sky, Blake and Weiss were fighting off other beowolves. Before Ruby could reload her scythe, she saw a King Taijitu coming towards her, but before the snake could attack her, she saw Nora throwing her hammer towards the creatures mouth, which caused it jaws not able to close.

Ruby then saw the rest of Team JNPR regrouping as they began their counter-attack to the grimm

"Ruby!" Jaune ran towards her "What the hell happened?"

"It's Roman and the White fang" She said "They've been planning this attack this entire time and they've got a Grimm Minotaur!" 

"A grimm what now?" 

Before Ruby could explain more, she saw the beast behind Jaune, the blond knight then activated his shield as the monster grabbed him, it then threw him across the street and towards one of the buildings. Ruby then charged towards the creature in anger as she wanted to killed it for throwing Jaune like he was nothing.

Yang landed down from killing at least three Nevermores. She saw Sun and Neptune 

"And where were you two?" she asked them

"We were just getting our Junior badges" Sun stated

"Are you kidding me?!" she said in a annoyed tone

"Plus we were waiting for those guys." Neptune then pointed up as she saw Atlesian Airship as some modified bullheads were dropping robotic soldiers as they began mowing down the grimm. 

From around the corner, Emerald came out of the shadows as she attack some beowolves to continue her cover, she then saw Cinder taking down some of them rest Emerald missed. 

"Such a shame, this would have gone nicely if it weren't for those meddling kids." Cinder said to her colleague 

"And their dog?" 

"Oh please like they would bring a dog to-"

Before Cinder could finish, a mech came from the ground as it attack some of the Creeps, as the pilot hatch opened it showed Zwei piloting the machine.

"Oh, isn't that fun-"

"Shut it!" Cinder demanded 

Team CVFY then landed as Yatasuhashi landed in front of a herd of beowolves as he, Fox and Velvet fought off some of the beowolves while Coco stood in front of a giant beowolf as it threw a car towards a clothing store.

"You've just-" The car exploded "-destroyed my favourite store, prepare to die." 

The Beowolf tried to attack her, but she failed as she kicked it in the groin as it fell to the ground, giving her the chance to kill it by slamming her briefcase upon it's head. She then spotted about three beowolves and a Death Stalker who were attacking what surprised her, a Ursa.

"Is that thing on our side?" Velvet asked in confusion 

"I think it is." Coco responded

Peter and Oobleck formed up as the two saw a bunch of grimm creatures charging towards them. The two looked at each other as they both fired their weapons at the same time to create a massive attack towards the grimm crowd. 

The grimm forces were decreasing, leaving only the minotaur left as the beast roared in anger as it threw cars towards the buildings. Glynda was able to stop the impacts as she stood by Ruby.

"Ms. Rose, where's Mr. Arc?"

"He got thrown into a building and-" before she could finish her sentence, they heard a roar as the two turned around to see a corrupted wearing a cloak. "That isn't Jaune..."

"Excuse me?" Glynda asked

"He didn't wore a cloak." Then they heard another roar as the corrupted, as she squinted to get a better look to see that it was Jaune "It's him!" 

"Then who's the other one?"

The two were cut off as the two corrupted charged towards the minotaur as they attacked the beasts arms, but it kicked Jaune towards the store near Ruby as he got up

"Do you two need us to do anything?" She asked him as he looked around to find something to kill the beast. He then thought of an idea

"I need you to get Nora to fire her grenade launcher, you and Weiss to get as much fire dust as possible and for Pyrrha, Yang and Yatasuhashi to get ready to bring down the train car!" He told her as he went back to assist the other corrupted

She realized what he was planning and used her semblance to tell her friend within seconds. Glynda was behind Jaune as she was helping the two corrupted by distracting the minotaur as they focused on its arms to make sure it wouldn't have the strength for their plan of attack. 

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were placing the fire dust near the destroyed train car that crashed into the city earlier as Nora was preparing her grenade launcher as Yang and Yatasuhashi were on the roof as Pyrrha was down below focusing on the train.

"Ready?" Ruby asked her partner

"Ready."

"OKAY NOW!" Ruby yelled as she and Weiss ran away from the train car as Nora launched a grenade to the dust pile as it caused a massive explosion. The train car flew up into the air as Pyrrha was trying her best to levitate the train car towards the minotaur but was struggling as it was too heavy for her, Yatasuhashi then threw Yang towards the air as she was on top of the train car as she punched it as it landed on top of the minotaur as Jaune, Glynda and the other corrupted as they dodged the impact. It crushed the minotaur as blood came from the bottom of the crashed train car.

"Are you alright Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune asked in concern for her

"I'm fine, good job Mr.-" before she could thank him, Altas soldier came and surrounded him, Ironwood walks towards him as he loaded bullets into his gun "James, what are you doing?"

"I have my orders to either capture or to kill this thing from the council. If the White Fang were to capture it like they did with the minotaur, then we have to get rid of it before they could get the chance."

"I can't let you do that."

"And why's that?"

"Because it helped us during the attack. Why would you want to kill or imprison it for helping us?"

"It's a grimm Glynda, it'll try to kill us later on."

Before the situation could get out of hand, Jaune saw a smoke bomb thrown next to him as it set off, Jaune used this to his advantage to escape as the soldiers were blinded by the smoke.

-Meanwhile-

Team RWBY and NPR were with the rest of the students as they were resting after defending the town from the grimm

"I can't believe we lost Torchwick." Ruby said

"C'mon sis, it's not that bad." Yang tried to cheer her up "We at least stopped the grimm and the white fang."

"I know, but I just wanted him behind bars for this whole mess."

As Ruby and Yang talked to each other, Blake noticed Weiss looking at the train tunnel

"Weiss." Blake said, getting the heiress attention

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"That man in the hazard suit, I know him."

"Who is he?"

"He'd robbed a charity ball my parents held years ago, I was only a child at the time, but I remember the way he dressed during the robbery." She said as she remembered what happened after the robbery, something that she didn't want to be reminded for how angry her father was. 

Blake was about to ask another question but stopped as she saw Torchwick being escorted by Atlas soldiers, as she just runs off, the rest of her friends began to follow her as Roman was in handcuffs as he was getting into a bullhead

"Mr. Ironwood, what's going on?" Ruby asked the man in the white suit

"We found Torchwick injured by the train crash as he called out for help during the attack. After getting him out of the wreck, we arrested him for the attack and his involvements with the White fang." He responded as Roman smirked at the girls as the bullhead left.

-Hours later-

"Okay, I'll see you later." Ruby got off her scroll as she sat down with the rest of her teammates "Jaune's alright, he's just going to find the other corrupted."

"Well at least it's over now." Yang said 

"We better get extra credit for this. If not, then I'll be gravely disappointed." Weiss said

"I wouldn't count on that, considering that most of the buildings in that area got burned and destroyed by the minotaur." Yang said

"Plus we didn't really solved anything, a lot of people got hurt during the attack and we still don't know why Torchwick did this and those who are working with him." Ruby looked down as she petted Zwei

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said trying to cheer up her partner

"We might not have all the answers, but we've put a lot of dangerous people behind bars" Blake said "And I think that something to be proud of."

"Yeah." Ruby said "So now what?" 

Just before Yang could suggest something, she saw NPR coming 

"Hey guys." Nora said "You want to watch a movie with us?"

"I guess we could use some R&R time." Yang said as she got up "You three coming or what?"

"Yep" Blake said

"Of course" Weiss said

"Defiantly" Ruby said as RWBY went with the other three

-With Jaune-

As Jaune was waiting at the local park as he saw a man walking towards him as he sat down next to him.

"Thanks for the save back there." He said to the stranger

"No problem lad."

"So what happened to you for the past few days? I couldn't get anything from you."

"I've been kidnapped by a bunch of people, however I couldn't tell what they looked like since one of them might have a illusion semblance since their faces were blurred out." He said in disappointment "They've also forced me to turn one of their own into a corrupted."

Jaune looked shocked after hearing this 

"Are you telling me now we have a terrorist that can change into a corrupted?!"

"Unfortunately yes. I was able to escape from my cell a couple of hours ago, but I couldn't make it since there was a family stuck in a burning building so I could only have time to save you from Atlas."

"...wait...so that wasn't you that helping to distract the minotaur?" 

"What no I..."

The two were sat in silence as they were trying to figure out what was going through their heads

"We need to find that corrupted." Jaune said

-With Cinder-

When she got back to the warehouse, it was a mess from the inside. Apparently some of the soldiers that were guarding their "guest" escape somehow after a Ursa came out of nowhere and killed pretty much all their guards, she was confused when she re-watched some of the security footage, the grimm wasn't normal as instead of black fur, it had white fur instead. This day wasn't going so well for her, first her attack failed and now she lost her prisoner.

"Hey Cinder, he's back with Adam" Emerald said as the man in the hazard suit and Adam Taurus came into the room 

"Gentlemen, it's nice to meet you." Cinder said "Have Torchwick done his part?"

"Yes mam. He surrender after the minotaur died, right now we wait for the right moment."

"Excellent job Vince." Cinder complimented him "I'm glad Arthur brought you to our little group after getting rid of Raven."

"Not a problem madam."

"And how's gathering your recruits Adam?"

"We're still gathering more by each day, well be ready for the assault."

"Marvellous." Then the roof window broke a the corrupted from before wearing a cloak came into the building "And how's our new and improve companion?" She asked it as it change back into its human.

"Feels wonderful" Mercury said as he changed back from being a grimm hybrid

"I must say that you did a wonderful job helping the other corrupted with the minotaur, but be prepare to kill it once we start our assault upon beacon."

"Don't worry Cinder, once I see it again in person, I'll make sure it'll scream in pain." He said with a smirk

 

End of Volume two

 

-Ironwoods cabin-

As he sat down writing the reports of what happened today, he got a call from an unknown user.

"Hello?"

"GENERAL!" Winter shouted as static made it hard for him to hear 

"Winter? What's going on?"

"GENERAL! WE *static* REINFORCEMENTS! *Static* TOO MANY GRIMM!" The call ended as Ironwood ran out of the room to the bullheads as he tried to call Qrow

-With Winter-

'WINTER! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Omar shouted as he was trying to board up some of the windows, Winter got up from the table with the hand-made scroll communicator as she ran to help her teammate. 

Outside the building, a swarm of beowolves were marching towards the building where Team SNOW and Atlas soldiers were held inside. But unknown to them, there's a clocked figure standing by the grimm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's been a while...  
> I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating some of the stories for three months, mostly because of wrapping up some college stuff and having writer's block. So since this is the volume finale, I wanted to have Volume Three around August after finishing up "A drunken marriage with Tea." while also working on "Son of a Branwen". 
> 
> That's pretty much it for now, so I'll post another chapter for "A drunken marriage with tea" next week for earlier.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and for being patient with me


End file.
